Sunshine In the Valley
by Lexiimakay16
Summary: Toni Spena is a talented Baseball player who joins the boys on their adventure that one summer in the Valley. With an abusive step mom and a love blinded father the only true home Toni knows is the baseball diamond. when she moved to the Valley she never thought she'd fall for Benny, literally, (Its a good story I promise) Benny OC
1. Chapter 1 Throws like a guy

Benny's POV

We played ball for hours just hitting the ball to the guys watching them make plays.

"Smalls you gotta focus when you throw the ball." I yelled as the ball went over yeah yeah head and Kenny went to get it.

"Yeah right sorry." he said. I shook my head Smalls was a lot better now but he was still learning.

"Hey Kenny pitch will yah?" I asked trowing the ball to him.

"Ya sure." he said he wound up the pitch and I took a swing there was a crack and I watched it sail to left field Smalls ran to catch it, I saw it was going to land foul, but not only that it was about to hit someone.

"Heads up!" Squints yelled. The person wearing jeans a t-shirt and a hat turned to look up but didn't see the ball in time it hit him right in the head and he fell over. The guys erupted with laughter. The person got up and his or should I say her hat fell off.

"Hey guys shut it I hit a girl." some of them stopped laughing while others laughed silently.

she picked up her hat and the ball she didn't put her hair up in the hat just put it on her head.

"Hey smalls get the ball." Ham said. I watched Smalls go over to the girl holding his glove out for her to give it to him she looked at him then over to where I was standing they were standing at the fence so I couldn't hear them but she said something to him and he took a step back and pointed the plate where Ham and I stood. Ham yelled. "Hey come on babe we don't have all day just give the ball back to smalls so Benny can hit again." she looked at us then at smalls who held out his glove again. Ham wasn't paying attention anymore when I saw the girl take a small jump and wind up throwing the ball. It soared hard and fast at us.

"Duck!" I yelled to Ham, he looked up to see the ball coming at him he ducked out of the way the ball hitting the fence.

"What the hell?" he yelled. I looked over to smalls and the girl was walking away. Did she seriously just throw that or was I insane. "Smalls what are you doing throwing it at me like that?" he yelled.

"Smalls didn't throw it." Tommy said Timmy repeating him.

"What?" Ham asked.

"Yeah, yeah the girl did." Yeah-yeah said.

"What are you guys crazy?" Ham yelled.

"Seriously she threw it." I told him.

"Are you crazy Benny?" He asked me.

"Come on Ham we have never seen smalls throw that far and why would we make it up?" I asked.

"To make me look stupid."

"You're already stupid." I laughed "Get the ball." he rolled his eyes and went to get it then threw it back to Kenny who was smiling at Ham almost getting hit.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting her

Benny Pov

"Okay later Squints." I said as he ran the other way to get some I looked to beside my house there was a moving truck at my neighbors I wondered who the new neighbors were I looked over to see if I could see anyone. I heard a voice ask but it was muffled.

"Yeah be right there. Just looking for something." I didn't see anyone until I looked up on the garage roof was a girl. The girl I had hit too I recognized the clothing and the blue hat. "there it is!" she said she moved her hand and once she did she lost he balance and started to fall.

"Uh oh." I said I jumped over the hedges dividing our lawns and ran just in time to catch her we both fell to the ground, "Whoa." I said as we hit the pavement her legs over mine.

"Ow." she said rubbing the back of her head I sat up kneeling beside her and she sat up as well. "That's twice today." she said still rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She took off her hat and put it on the ground pushing her hair back so the strands moved out of her face. She looked at me. She is gorgeous she had brown hair and light green eyes I was gaping at her my eyes wide my mouth slightly open.

"Yeah a lot better then I would be if you hadn't caught me, thanks. You're really fast." she said. "You okay?" I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"Uh yeah, no problem but what were you doing up there?" I asked her.

"oh, Trying to get my baseball back." she said my eyes lit up.

"Baseball huh?" I said helping her up.

"Yeah I was tossing it in the air and it got stuck up there." she said.

"Want me to get it?" I asked her.

"No I think I can." she said about to jump up onto the garage holding I stopped her grabbing her hand she looked at me and I immediately let go.

"Considering you just about died maybe I should get it." I said then pulled myself on the roof and grabbed the ball I jumped down and noticed her hat was on now.

"Here." I said handing her the ball.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Dodgers?" asked pointing to her hat.

"Yeah, favourite team."

"Really me too, Do you play ball?" I asked.

"Yeah, well did not with a team anymore."

"Why not?"

"well back home before I moved here the guys kicked me off the team."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know something about girls not playing baseball." she said I looked down that's all the guys ever say about girls.

"I'm Benny Rodriguez." I said holding out my hand she shook it her hand was delicate in mine.

"Toni Spena." she smiled making me smile as well I let go of her hand.

"So how do you like it here?" I asked.

"I like it except today someone hit me in the head with a baseball." I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah sorry that was me." I said. Her eyes went a little wide.

"Then that was your friend I tried to pelt with the baseball, sorry." she said.

"Hey no problem Ham needs to learn to keep his mouth shut but where did you learn to throw like that?"

"Been playing for most of my life I picked up some things."

"oh well I'm going to the sandlot tomorrow if you want to come." I said my eyes pleaded.

"Uhm, yeah sure." she said and I smiled.

"Toni!" a male voice called.

"That's my dad I got to go thanks again." she said and the turned leaving. I smiled to myself and went inside.

Toni's POV

Benny is so cute, and he basically saved my life. I went to sleep and woke up at 8:00 I don't like to sleep in I feel almost guilty when I do. I got up and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. i put my hair into a ponytail and put on my Dodgers hat I went outside with my glove I decided to go for a run I was around the block then I saw guys in baseball uniforms riding their bikes, I slowed down in to a walk. The bikes stopped in front of me a boy in a red and white jacket smiled at me. "Hey babe." he said.

"Don't call me that." I said trying to walk around him. But he got off his bike and stepped in front of me.

"Oh I'm sorry, so what do you say about coming with us to watch a mans sport." he asked.

"Yeah, uh no thanks?" I said trying to get past him again but he moved with me. "Would you just let me leave." I said pushing him

"Come on don't be like that." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me into him, he stroked my cheek my jaw clenched and as he brought his face close to mine. "You know you're very pretty." he smiled I spit in his face and backed up.

"Why you-" he said pushing me so I fell.

"Hey!" I heard a voice yell I looked to see Benny running up the street. I got to my feet as Benny got to us. "What the heck you think you're doing pushing a girl Phillips?" he asked angry.

"None of your business Rodriguez." he said back at him.

"You Okay Toni." Benny asked I nodded.

"Thats a nice name." Phillips said pulling me close to him again.

"get off me." I said pushing him but his grip was tight, Benny seemed really pissed and yelled.

"Don't touch her Phillips!"

"Oh she your girlfriend?" he said. "here have her for now we got to get to practice." he said pushing me so I bumped into Benny but he was strong and caught my arms steadying me. Phillips mounted his bike and turned to look at us "Bye Toni." he winked and then rode away.

"Okay ew." I said Benny had a glare on his face until they were out of sight. Then he turned to me.

"You okay?" he asked me again.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks."

"He didn't, you know, hurt you did he?" he asked looking down.

"No I'm fine, so we going to play ball or what?"

"Oh yeah sure come on."

we got to the sandlot and the other boys walked over whistling at me.

"Whose this?" a boy with glasses asked looking me up and down.

"Right uh Toni this is Squints, Smalls Timmy and Tommy, Kenny, Ham, Yeah-yeah, and Bertram." Benny said pointing them out they each spit when their name was said. "this is Toni." he said gesturing to me so I spit just to joke around I saw some of them smile along with Benny. "Anyways I told her she could play with us today." they all groaned.

"Well if you don't want me to say so." I said.

"Benny you out of your nut?" Squints asked.

"No I'm not." Benny said.

"She's a girl." Timmy said Tommy repeating him.

"Who plays like a guy, you saw her throw she almost nailed you and she was at the fence." Benny said to Ham.

"Throwing is one part of the game Benny." Ham said.

"Yeah yeah, there is batting and all that other stuff." Yeah- yeah said.

"come on guys." Benny said getting a little mad.

"No way." Smalls said.

"How about a deal." I said and they all looked at me.

"What kind of deal?" Kenny asked.

"Choose your best pitcher, and he will pitch three pitches. If I hit one over the fence I get to play, I don't I will sit quietly in the dugout." I said they all looked at each other nodding.

"Wait, Benny is the best pitcher." Kenny said. I turned and looked at him.

"You think you can pitch your best with me at bat?" I asked he nodded. "Okay you guys will know if he is too because I'm sure you have seen him pitch."

"No way can a babe hit off Benny." Ham said laughing. I hate when people who are not my boyfriend call me babe.

"Give me the bat." I said Ham handed me the ball and I walked to plate.

Okay so there it is the second Chapter, review please i like to know how I'm doing have a nice day


	3. Chapter 3: Sunshine is Born

Hello, Okay so this is the first time I'm commenting on a Chapter, really don't know how this whole thing works properly yet, but I'm working on it.

I love baseball and the sandlot is probably one of my favourite movies ever. I play the sport so I hope I do okay with the termonology if I add any.

Disclaimer; I do not own the Sandlot, only Toni.

Benny POV

I went to the mound and Toni went to the plate she set up right handed batting. I wound up my first pitch and she swung there was a crack of the bat. The ball went flying back back and it hit the fence not over. The ball was thrown back and I wound up the pitch again she swung and the same thing. I went to throw the pitch mumbling come on.

"Wait!" she said so I stopped she walked across the plate and set up left handed. I looked at the guys who shrugged. I wound up the pitch and she swung at it, it went flying out of the park. The guys looked at her shocked and she smiled.

"Okay so you can hit and get to play." I said smiling and running over to her.

"But haven't you ever heard of throws like a girl?" Ham asked.

"Come on Ham" I complained.

"No I haven't heard of that." she said I looked at her weird. "Mind if I pitch?" she asked me I smiled and handed her the ball. She ran to the mound and set up. Ham bent down and got ready for a pitch the guys were laughing slightly and checking her out as well which was making me angry she was different I don't know how but she was. She wound up and released the fastest pitch I have ever seen there was a huge smack noise as it came in contact with the glove. There was silence when I broke out laughing.

"Oh my god." I laughed again.

"Throws like a what?" she asked Ham, Ham was back on his butt from the blow of the pitch. She smiled.

"What the hell was that?" Squints asked rubbing his glasses on his shirt then putting them back on.

"I didn't even see it." Timmy said.

"Didn't even see it." Tommy responded.

"Let me see that again." Ham said throwing it to her, she chuckled.

"Alright." she set up and did it again. The guys were impressed.

"What kind of fastball is that?" Kenny asked. "A heater?"

"Heater? No it's a wringer." we all looked at her funny. "Its the way I release it and hold it, all fingers on the ball can be hateful to your arm if you don't know how to throw it." she said.

"You gotta teach me that." Kenny said.

"Yeah sure."

"What kind of pitches can you throw?" I asked her she looked at me a shrugged.

"Any pretty much."

"Well whats any?" I asked her she smirked and thought for a second.

"Wringer, fast, drop, rise, change, knuckle, knuckle change, spitter, splitter, slider, breaker, curve and screw." she said.

"Whoa really?" Smalls asked and she nodded.

"Who taught you? Babe Ruth?" Bertram laughed.

"No I taught myself, kind of like what you guys are doing now." she said. It was about four and we should have probably left by now.

"Hey I'm gonna head home now by guys." Smalls said. We said bye to him and one by one they all left until it was just me and Toni.

"Is it okay if I hang back here and hit some balls?" she asked.

"Yeah sure I'll pitch for you if you want." I suggested.

"yeah sure."

she grabbed a bat and set up right handed. She took a swing and it sailed and hit the fence. Again and again and again.

"Damn it." she mumbled.

"Here." I said running over to her.

"Your stance is fine and everything its the swing you have to move your body into it like you do left handed." I said.

"What do you mean." she asked.

"here." I said walking behind her. I wrapped my arms around her holding the bat with her. "Swing like this." I said swinging with her, then I put my hands on her hips. "And move into it like this." I said twisting her hips as she swung slowly. I realized what I was doing and blushed moving my hands from her waist. I ran back to the mound and threw the ball she swung and I heard a crack and it went back back back and it was out of there. I turned and smiled to her she smiled back.

We were walking back to our houses.

"Hey Benny thanks for the batting tip." she smiled.

"Oh yeah, no problem happy to help." I said.

"Had nothing to do with being able to wrap your arms around me?" she asked raising her eyebrow. I looked down a little embarrassed she caught me on that she was different then other girls, she was funny and didn't flirt like crazy like most girls do. She was athletic and wasn't scared to get dirty and she is a great ball player.

"Oh uh," I started trying to think of something to say.

"Benny, I'm just messing with ya." she smiled I breathed out and relaxed.

"So what did you do after the team you know kicked you off?" I asked her.

"I went and coached another team." she said I looked at her weird.

"Hey I may be a girl but I know quite a bit about the game Benny, I taught them to play." she said and I smiled.

"You know if you ever want to come and play again I don't think the guys would mind, you could show Kenny that pitch and help the guys with a few things and help me with batting practice." I was rambling she laughed and stopped me.

"Sure Benny I'll come tomorrow." I smiled. We stopped at the hedge dividing our lawns.

"Alright."

"Uh Benny what's up with Smalls?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on you don't have to be a genius to know he isn't that athletic, and he is just learning I can tell. But you guys are good really good."

"Yeah I know what you're getting at but Smalls has potential and he needs friends with him he makes nine so now we got a team." I said and she nodded. "Anyways meet you at the Sandlot at nine?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, thanks Benny I thought for sure this summer I would get stuck with some girls talking about which baseball guy was the cutest." she said making me laugh.

"Well which one do you think is?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She smirked.

"nice try."

"Well no problem see you tomorrow Toni."

"Later Benny." she said and then we both went to our houses.

"Come on right here." ham said, I was up to bat Kenny Pitching Toni was sitting in the dugout. The first pitch came foul Damn the inside pitch.

"Okay come on Kenny." I said Kenny got the ball back and wound up again. Inside, I stepped out a bit and the ball hit the end of my bat. Line drive into the dugout, "Toni!" I yelled she didn't have time to move before it hit her knee hard.

"Ow, Damn it Benny." she said sucking in a breath. I ran over to her.

"Sorry are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said bending her knee. "Man you hit hard." she said making me laugh.

"Thanks but that looks like its gonna swell you should put ice on it."

"No I'll be okay." she said.

"Alright if you say so." I said.

"Come on Benny stop flirting with Toni and lets get back to playing." I looked down and turned running back to the plate. Third pitch right out of here.

"Toni toss me another ball?" Kenny asked. As I ran the bases she grabbed a ball and threw it to him. After about ten minutes I asked Toni if she wanted to bat.

"Yeah sure." she said she limped over from the pain of her leg and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Come on Benny, you're gonna let a girl that's injured hit to us? Being a girl is bad enough." Squints called.

"Hey shut it squints or the next time you see this bat is going to be in one of your ex rays." She said squints shut up right away. I laughed.

"Ain't you just a ray of sunshine?" I laughed she winked and threw the ball in the air and hit it right to Timmy.

"Nice hit sunshine." Ham said. And thus Toni (sunshine) Spena was part of the team.

Hey let me know what you think please, and thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Camp out

**Hey again, I'm updating, I'm going to be busy for a day or two, so hopefully this can keep you entertained. This story is technically the first part of four. with this one, Sunshine and Benny when they're older, Their Kid (with the plot line of the sandlot three) and then them when they're older. **

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Sandlot. **

BENNY POV

"Hamilton the Babe Porter." Ham said I was back catching Sunshine in center. "Long Ball Porter. Come on, DeNunez." Ham called to him winding his bat around. He pointed out to the field as babe Ruth did and we all started laughing.

"Yeah okay, Yes I see it. Yes." I said. Kenny threw the ball a rise like Sunshine showed him and Ham swung missing it.

"Whoa." I said throwing it back.

"You call that pitching?" Ham said a little annoyed and embarrassed. "This is baseball not tennis."

"Give him a tennis racket!" Tommy yelled.

"Give me something to hit." Ham yelled.

"All right Ham, this is my heater I dare you to hit it." Kenny called.

"Get him a bigger bat." Smalls yelled.

"You'll be sorry." Ham said swinging his bat around.

"Throw him a basketball then maybe he can hit it." Squints said laughing as kenny wound up and released it low and outside. There was a crack and Ham hit the ball over the fence. Ham yelled out in victory.

"Ham you idiot now we can't play no more." I yelled at him. All the guys started to hit him and throw their gloves. I joined in until I heard squints yell "NOOOOOO!" I looked up to see Sunshine climbing the fence. We all screamed no and ran to the outfield to get her down.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" she asked she was almost at the top of the fence, when I caught up to where she was I grabbed her waist and pulled her down so she was over my shoulder. "Whoa Benny what are you doing." I put her down all the guys stopped yelling and looked at her. "Benny are you nuts?" she asked me.

"No are you?" I asked her.

"What?"

"Holy Crap you could have been killed." Squints said gasping for breath.

"Yeah, Yeah truly what are you doing?" Yeah-yeah asked.

"getting the ball." she said pointing to the fence. "I thought-"

"If you were thinking you wouldn't have thought that." Squints said.

"You can't go back there Sunshine." I said to her.

"Well how do we get the ball back?" she asked.

"We don't" Timmy said.

"We don't" Tommy repeated.

"It's history."

"It's history"

"Kiss it good bye."

"Kiss it good-"

"Shut up Tommy." Timmy said.

"Its gone Sunshine Gone." Bertram said.

"Games over, We'll just get another ball tomorrow." I told her.

"Yeah." they agreed.

"We'll never see it again." I said as we turned to leave.

"Why can't I just climb and get it?" she asked and we turned looking at one another. Smalls already knew about the beast so even he joined in.

"The beast." we said in unison.

"The beast?" she asked. And I nodded. "Whats that?" I walked over to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sunshine, listen to me go over to the fence real slow be quiet and look through the hole." I said.

"Uh alright?" she said walking over we all shushed her as she got close. She bent down and looked through the hole, a few seconds went by and then there was a slam on the fence and she fell back.

"What the hell was that?" she asked coming back over to us.

"The beast." Kenny said.

"What the heck is it doing back there?" she asked we all looked at each other.

"Camp out." we said together.

Toni (Sunshine) POV

I got to the tree house of course I was late because I had to sneak out. Squints was giving Smalls a hard time so I decided to scare him. I got up behind him and yelled "Gotcha." putting an arm around his neck and he screamed making the guys laugh.

"You made it." Benny smiled, I like Benny like a lot he is nice and funny and so cute.

"Yeah had to sneak out though." i said.

"Why?" he asked.

"My uh, step mom wouldn't let me come."

"Didn't want you out with boys?"

"Well no it's not that-" I started but then Squints shushed us.

"Okay quiet you guys, seriously you want to wake it up? It just got to bed." then he started the story of the beast after he was done I shook my head.

You guys are just making this up you really think I'm this gullible?" I asked.

"He isn't lying." Benny said I turned to look at him he was closer then I thought when I turned my head he was right there our faces so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Whoa look at those two." Ham laughed. Benny backed up turning slightly red I thought it was cute.

"Oh yeah?" Squints asked. "Look out that window." he said I shrugged and got up.

I looked out and saw an empty yard until there was a huge growl that echoed through my ears. Fell back into Benny's lap but quickly got up.

"Okay it's down there." I said.

"yeah it is." Kenny said.

"What ever goes over that fence is never seen again." Ham said.

"It becomes property of the beast forever." Squints said.

I lay down next to Benny and the wall. It was late but I couldn't sleep.

"hey." I heard a whisper I rolled over to see Benny propped on his arm. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah you either?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hey want to go for a walk?" he asked me with almost pleading eyes. I sat up.

"Yeah sure." Benny went down the ladder Quietly and then I started to go down. Lost my footing and grabbed the opening to the tree house dangling there it creaked in complaint.

"Let go!" Benny whispered and yelled at the same time so I did, I landed with a thud in Benny's arms like a bride.

"Nice catch." I smiled and he laughed putting me down. We started to walk when I felt Benny slip his hand in mine I looked at him.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked shyly.  
"Not at all." I said shaking my head. Benny smiled and moved his hand in mine so our fingers were interlocked. "So Benny you want to play for the Dodgers?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah, maybe one day."

"I think you could do it." I smiled as did he.

"Really you think so? What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Something with baseball, maybe coach a minor league team or my kids team or something."

"Maybe Marry a future Dodger?" Benny asked then turned red immediately after realizing what he had just said.

"You mean like you?" I smirked making him blush even worse. "Benny you need to relax I was just joking around with you." I smiled.

"You just make me so nervous." he said I looked at him weird.

"Why?" I asked

"You're just so pretty and athletic and I uh, I kind of." he stopped himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind." he said as we kept walking. We walked over to the dug out. We sat down on the bench together. "Hey your leg still bruised?" he asked pointing to the fading purple bruise on my knee.

"Yeah, again you hit hard." I said making him laugh.

"Well I'm still sorry about that."

"You don't have to be if you haven't noticed I get hurt a lot." I said.

"Yeah I have noticed I don't think I have seen you with out a visible cut or bruise." he smiled.

"Yeah but its the price you pay to play ball."

"I'm really glad you moved here." he said kissing my hand softly. I blushed badly. We talked for a long time until there was a silence.

"Benny what were you going to say when we were walking over here?" I asked. He looked down.

"Uh I was going to say that I think I like you."

"Well I hope you do, we see each other everyday." I said.

"No, I mean like I like, like you." he said.

"Oh." I said not knowing how to respond. I stood up and he stood up with me.

"Do you like me back?" .

"Uh, yeah Benny I-I do." I said stuttering I saw Benny smile the biggest smile I have ever seen. Then he looked at my lips then back to my eyes and leaned in, our lips almost touched then a loud clap of thunder sent me to jump and he pulled away laughing.

"scared of thunder are we?" he asked still laughing.

"'Oh shut up." I said hitting him playfully. He chuckled. And then leaned in to kiss me again when another shot of thunder clapped this time scaring Benny as well.

He sighed.

"Maybe we should head back." he said.

"Yeah." I pecked him on the cheek before he took my hand again leading us back to the Tree house.

We went to the tree house and laid down beside each other.

"Night Sunshine." he smiled.

"Night Benny." I said as well. Then we fell asleep.

I woke up to the voices of boys saying awwww. I opened my eyes to see Benny had his arm over me. I quickly shook him to wake up he woke up moving his arm.

**Kay this Chapter was a bit boring I find, but it's my first story so things are a little vague but i promise it will get more entertaining. Let me know that you think please, I love to hear feedback, good or mean I don't mind. i like constructive Criticism, I'll probably update soon. BYE :D **


	5. Chapter 5: The pool

**So, I'm updating, I wasn't expecting to, but yesterday I got a bit beat up at the Yankee vs Jays Game:p some guys were drunk and were gesturing around for emphasis, I got hit, fell and got stepped on.. . anyway now I'm sitting at home relaxing, i might update later tonight too, Enjoy. **

A day later we were in the dugout and it was really hot out all the boys except Benny were complaining he was mad about Yeah-yeah and Squints taking so long with the new ball.

"Here there they are." I said. As Yeah-yeah pulled Squints along with him.

"Where have you guys been?" Benny asked. "We've been waiting here forever already."

"Aw Squints was Pervin' a Dish" Yeah-yeah said giving Benny the ball.

"Shut up I wasn't" Squints said.

"Yeah, yeah you were, your tongue was hanging out of your head and yous was swooning." Yeah yeah teased. "Oh Wendy Peffercorn, My darling lover girl." he said making us smile.

"I said shut up, I got a lot of things on my mind." Squints muttered and then went and took a seat next to me.

"This Pop ain't working Benny I'm baking like a toasted cheeser it's so hot here." Ham complained. I had to admit it was hot and all the boys were sweating like pigs their shirts already drenched in sweat. . . okay pretty much was as well, it was _hot_ out.

"It's got to be 150 degrees out there you can't play baseball. You have to call it for the day." Squints said matter of factly.

"You got to listen to him Benny." Bertram tried to reason, Benny wasn't happy, he'd play ball in a tornado if he could, a little heat wasn't going to stop him.

"Vote then, anyone who wants to be a "can't hack it" panty waist who wears his mama's Bra raise your hand." Benny said everyone other then me raised their hand. "Fine, fine, fine! Be like that. So what are we going to do?" he asked, apparently being the only one to playing will stop Benny. . .

Yeah yeah started to laugh and look at everyone.

"Scam pool Honeys!" they all yelled I looked at Benny confused and he shook his head.

"Come on Benny you can see Sunshine in a bathing suit." Kenny tempted I saw Benny look at me a faint smile on his face.

"Alright then." he said winking at me, I smirked and shook my head disapproving.

We got to the pool, and I was in a bikini guys were looking me up and down but I didn't like it too much I wanted Benny and that was it. I heard whistles from the guys in the pool and I chuckled a bit.

"whoa," someone said from behind me. I turned to see Benny. "never thought you'd look that good." i smirked at him. Then out of no where he tackled me into the pool I came up coughing and glared at him because he had the goofiest grin ever on his face.

"Benny!" I yelled and pulled him under the water. We fought for a while until the guys lost their focus to look at the lifeguard.

"Aw man." Benny said I looked to where he was looking, I was standing in front of him and turned to see.

"Yeah yeah too cool." Yeah yeah said.

"She don't know what she's doing." Timmy said.

"She don't know what she's doing." Tommy repeated.

"yeah she does she knows exactly what she's doing." Benny said from behind me.

Squints started to say something when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a chin rest on my shoulder. It was Benny. "Don't worry I only have eyes for you." he whispered his voice sent chills through my body. I blushed madly as he kissed my neck.

"Really?" I laughed turning around his arms still around me my hands on his chest. He looked around the guys were still dazed.

"With a body like that who couldn't?" he said making me smile again.

"Whats wrong with him?" Smalls asked and I pulled away from Benny he groaned in complaint so I hit him playfully.

"Whats he doing?" I asked watching Squints walk over to the deep end.

"Three summers of this and I think he's finally snapped." Said Timmy.

"I don't know but thats the deep end and he can't swim." said yeah yeah. We watched him wave to Wendy who waved back and then he jumped.

"SQUINTS!" we all yelled at the same time. Swimming over to him. I was pulled out of the water by Benny as Wendy went to get him. She pulled him out and then started to give him mouth to mouth.

"Come on Squints." I said as the other did. Benny grabbed my hand watching Wendy blow again. Suddenly he opened his eyes. And smiled we all looked at him confused but then he went back to looking dead. When wendy went to do it again he pulled her into him kissing her.

"You little Pervert!" she screamed then pulled him by the arm kicking us all out. "And stay out." she yelled and we left. Turns out Squints had planned the whole thing.

"Do you know CPR?" Benny asked me.  
"Yeah but don't you even think about it." I said making him laugh. We all got dressed and headed back to the field.

**so there it is, a bit short I know sorry, but the next chapter will be the Phillips chapter so it's going to be interesting. **


	6. Chapter 6 The game

**I updated :D Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but Sunshine. **

SUNSHINE POV

A couple days after that whole event died down it was almost the fourth of July. It was night when I heard a rock hit my window I opened it to see Benny.

"I told you I'm grounded." I told him.

"Yeah I know, but were gonna play ball you gonna come?" he asked. I looked around taking a deep breath.

"Hang on." I said and he smiled I grabbed my glove.

"I'll meet you at the front." he said.

"You kidding I'd never make it past my Step mom." I said jumping onto the garage roof and then jumped down to beside Benny.

"Alright come on." he said grabbing my hand running with me. We started to play when the fireworks went off, all the guys stared at the sky as the went off, even I did, I was playing third and standing right on the bag since benny had hit the ball he came running and without me realizing it he ran at me throwing me over his shoulder snapping me out of my trance.

"Whoa Benny, benny, let me go." I said as he ran to home.

"No way." he laughed.

"Benjamin Rodriguez!" I yelled he laughed again jumping on home plate. I hit his back making him laugh harder. "Benny either you put me down or You'll never live to see Fourteen!" I said.

"Thats the sunshine I know." still laughing he put me down, but I tackled him to the ground. We rolled on the ground until Benny Pinned me on my back.

"Let me up." I said struggling.  
"Whose the best sandlot player of all time?" he asked I knew he wanted to hear me say it but I wouldn't.

"Babe Ruth!" I yelled.

"he didn't play on the sandlot." Benny said.

"Says you." I said making him chuckle.

"Say it."

"Never." he sat on me and started to tickle me. "Okay okay you are!"

"Who?" he asked letting up a bit.

"Benny Rodriguez is the best Sandlot player to ever live!" I yelled that snapped the boys out of their trance.

"Thank you."

"Would you two kiss already!" Squints teased, "I don't think I should be the only one who kissed a girl."

"Shut up Squints." Said Benny getting up and helping me as well.

Benny's POV

"Come on First!" Ham yelled as I rounded second. He picked it up and threw it to ham when I was halfway to home. "PICKLE!" he yelled and threw it to Toni. Then to Kenny then to Yeah,yeah back to Ham and to Toni but it was too late before she could throw it I passed home.

"Oh Damn!" Ham yelled.

Thats when Phillips came with his team. We all threw down our gloves and walked over to them. I walked beside Sunshine If he touched her again I was gonna kill him. I held my bat tight.

"Shit what do they want?" Sunshine asked. As we walked up to them.

"Its easy when you play with a bunch of rejects a fat kid and a girl, Rodriguez." Phillips said.

"Shut your mouth Phillips." I said pointing my bat at him.

"What did you say Crap face?" Ham asked angry.

"I said you shouldn't even be aloud to touch a baseball, except for Rodriguez Your all an Insult to the game." he said. "Hey sweet heart how you doing?" he said looking at Sunshine. She glared at him along with me.

"Come on we'll take you on right here right now!" Ham yelled and we all cheered in agreement.

"We Play on a real diamond Porter." he said "You ain't good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats."

"Watch it jerk!" ham said.

"Shut up idiot."

"Moron."

"Scab eater."

"Butt Sniffer."

"Puss licker!"

"Fart smeller!"

"You eat dog Crap for breakfast geek."

"You mix your wheaties with your mothers toe jam." we all yeahed cheering him on.

"You bob for apples in the toilet and you like it."

"You Play ball like a GIRL!" Ham yelled it was silent.

"Excuse me?" Toni asked him.

"You play like a guy sorry." Ham said to her so she relaxed.

"What did you just say?" Phillips asked.

"You heard me."

"Tomorrow. Noon. At our field. Be there Buffalo butt breath."

"Count on it pee-drinking Crap face!" Ham yelled making us cheer.

"Bring your little cheerleader bet the Babe looks good in a short skirt you can hand us water if you want." Phillips said to Toni making her mad.

"Thats it!" she yelled running over to him and tackling him off his bike hitting him. She grabbed his collar ramming her fists into his chest. "I can't wait to beat your ass on the diamond you pathetic little shit!" she yelled at him, until Timmy and Tommy pulled her off him.  
"Little ray of sunshine ain't she?" I asked laughing.

"You're going to regret that." Phillips yelled whipping some blood off his lip getting on his bike. She glared at him as we still held her back. Then they rode off.

"Good Job." I laughed putting an arm around her when they weren't looking.

"Jerks." she said.

"LETS PLAY BALL!" Ham yelled we were home team.

"Wait a sec." Phillips said.

"What?" I asked from short stop.

"How about Winner gets a kiss?" Phillips asked.

"I knew he was Gay!" Squints laughed making us laugh.

"Not from Benny!" he yelled. "From little miss Sunshine!" he said pointing to her at third.

"Heck no!" I yelled.

"Why not she your girlfriend?" Phillips asked. Damn I can't say yes because she isn't.

"Just no!" I said.

"Lets let the girl decide." he said looking at her. I was scared I didn't want her to kiss him it made me gag.

"Alright fine you win I kiss you." she said my heart dropped. "But if we win, you lick the dirt off Hams cleats!" she said and all the guys laughed and cheered in agreement.

"Alright no problem not like were gonna lose." he said. Then walked to the plate. "Get ready for the kiss of a life time babe."

"Hurry up batter!" Ham said to him. "It's gonna be a short game and I need my cleats clean."

Ham was talking to the batters distracting them they didn't even get a hit. We went into the dug out ready to hit.

"Come on Ham!" I called as he went up to bat. Going going gone. He hit it out of the park. Bertram got on base then so did Kenny, then it was Sunshine's turn.

"Come on Sunshine!" Smalls yelled. She set up in the box right handed. The first pitch was a ball and it almost hit her.

"Whoa, I'm okay." she said. I let out my breath, so she turned and went left handed.

I watched as the pitch wound up I looked to see the catcher grab her ankle and before she could swing pulled it causing her to slam into the ground.

"hey!" I yelled.

"Benny it's fine!" she yelled. I backed off as she got up. She moved up so he couldn't reach her, another pitch almost hit her.

"Phillips knock it off!" Yeah yeah yelled. He just laughed. The next pitch she swung and it went over the fence, she dropped the bat and looked at the catcher saying "Not bad for a girl huh?" before kicking him the the chest protector causing him to fall. We all laughed as she jogged the bases. She stepped on home plate and we all cheered for her. I hugged her and smirked at Phillips when I went up to bat. We all hit like crazy we went through the order and we were up like twelve nothing. I went to bat and Sunshine was on second she lead off and thats when Phillips turned and fired the ball at her instead of the player. It hit her in the arm. I was pissed.

All the guys started yelling at phillips. She had a rough game the guys slamming into her pushing her down hitting her with the ball it was pissing me off. But she stood strong. It was the last inning and we were going to win no matter what but we didn't let up. I was nervous for Sunshine to get up to bat. She went up and first pitch she cranked and it hit the fence. She ran hard and all the guys cheered her on, then I saw one of the dirtiest tricks ever, Phillips pushed his catcher out of the way she rounded third and ran home she crossed home when he got the ball but he didn't let it go, he reached infront of her and swung his arm into her ankles. Sending her flying into the fence smacking her head off the fence and falling to the ground. We all ran over to her calling her name.

"Okay that one actually hurt." she said holding her arm.

"What the hell Phillips?" I yelled at him.

"What if the girl can't take it get off the field." I was so angry that I punched him across the face. He fell back.

"Hey cool it you two." Sunshine said stepping between us. "Lets finish the game."

I growled in my throat and went back to the dug out.

"I can't believe you did that for me." she smiled.

"hey no one touches you." I said.

The game ended and we creamed them. "Okay Phillips pay up!" She laughed he sneered as Ham lifted his cleat and we all burst out laughing as he licked it.

"Bet you're glad you don't have to kiss that mouth." I laughed.

"Which reminds me." she said. "hey Phillips." he looked at her. She grabbed my collar and pulled me into her, my lips crashing on hers. I smiled into her lips and put my hands on her waist as hers went around my neck I pulled her into me more the kiss was amazing. All the guys cheered and howled. Phillips had stomped off when we pulled away I smiled at her.

"That was nice." I said

"Benny ask the girl to be your girlfriend already!" Bertram said. I looked at her.

"Be my Girlfriend?" I asked and she smiled.

"yes." I went to kiss her again but Ham pulled me away from her.

"Come on lets get off this lame-o field." he said.

"Ham I'm gonna kill you." I said making Sunshine laugh.

**Hope you liked it review and comment please and thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Inside look

**Hello people, so I updated but I've been out of it today so sorry if its a little weird. **

**something i need to mention, i know that there is no tournament in the first sandlot movie, but I'm working on a sequel with Benny's kid so in order for it to make sense I added in a tournament for the end of the year, other then that it should be the same, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Characters of the Sandlot only Sunshine. **

BENNY POV

We were walking on air that night we went to the Fair, I got there and I pulled out my money, "Hey guys its all on me tonight." all the guys cheered.

"Thanks Benny" Smalls said.

"Ten tickets please." I said and the guy handed me them I gave them out but I had an extra. "Hey you guys seen Sunshine?" I asked they all looked at each other but they said no. suddenly as if on que she came running at us.

"Hey guys, is there a place I can hide?" she asked we looked at her weird. She looked back hastily then went behind me pulling Smalls and Tommy to help hide her. "Dont move." she whispered then a fair cop ran by.

"Hey have you seen Toni Spena?" he asked us

"Who?" Ham asked.

"The girl on your team, sunshine?"  
"Nope haven't seen her." Smalls said he looked at us weirdly as we smiled at him he sighed and ran off.

"That was close" she said. I laughed and gave her a hug then handed her the ticket.

"Getting into trouble already?" I asked.

"Well not really I kind of knocked over the hot dog stand and it landed on the cop." she said.

"Good old sunshine." Yeah yeah said. I kissed the top of her head and the guys awwwwed us.

"Hey lets go!" Squints said. As we all started to run.

"Oh crap I forgot." Bertram said.

"What?" we all asked he took out a bag,

"Chaw! I was saving it for a good time." he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Smalls asked.

"Big chef, the best!" Bertram said smelling it.

"Jeeze smalls I bet you don't know who the Babe is either its plug Wad." Ham joked.

"Its chewing tobacco Smalls." Sunshine told him.

"'Baccy man." Bertram said still laughing.

"What do you do with it?" Smalls asked I cracked a smile he didn't know that much still.

"You're killing me smalls, you chew it of course." Ham said taking some.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah sure man all the pros do it." Kenny said.

"yeah yeah gives them tons of energy."

"For a few minutes." Sunshine mumbled I looked at her with a questioning look and she shrugged.

"Lets dip!" Timmy said.

"Lets dip!" Tommy repeated.

"You got it guys." Bertram said. We all passed it around I took some out and held it out to Sunshine she shook her head.

"You sure?"

"Positive, you sure you want it?" she asked me.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"You'll find out." she said.

"Lets ride!" Grover yelled and we all cheered running. We went to go on a ride called the Trabant it was a spinning ride. Sunshine didn't get on though.

"You coming?" I asked her.

"No, and I don't think you should either."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Tell you what, I will go on a ride after you get off this one." she said smiling.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Alright I'll wait with you." I said coming down the steps.

"No you don't have to I think you should get the experience." she said.

"No its alright I'll wait with you."

"Suit yourself." she said then the ride started. "Spit out the juice."

"What?" I asked.

"It's not good to swallow it." so I spit out the juice trusting her. The ride kept going the guys cheers soon vanished and then puke came flying from the ride. I pulled Sunshine back and she started laughing like crazy.

"Whats going on?"

"Tobacco ain't for kids and doesn't go good with rides." she laughed the ride stopped and people came off screaming covered in vomit. Then the guys came off and she laughed seeing them. I quickly spit mine out making her laugh harder.

"I am so glad I didn't get on that ride." I said.

"Hey stop laughing it ain't funny!" Squints said.

"It's pretty funny." She said still laughing.

"Whatever I think were just gonna go home benny." Ham said.

"Alright later guys." I said and they left. "Come on." I said taking Sunshine's hand and pulling her to the Ferris wheel. We got on and rode for a bit I could see her getting tense.

"Whats wrong?' I asked.

"I'm scared of the Ferris Wheel." she said.

"You mean Heights?"

"No, just the ride."

"What?" I laughed.

"once the bar wasn't on right and I slipped from it I hung there for an hour until they finally got me down." she said suddenly the ride stopped at the top. "Oh my god, the ride broke down were gonna be up here forever." she said terrifyed.

"Toni Toni relax its part of the ride were not stuck." I said smiling.

"Oh, right." she said trying to calm down.

"Don't worry I got you, I won't let you fall." I said putting my arm around her and pulling her close to my body. She clung on to me making me smile. I looked down at her just watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just you're so absolutely perfect." I said. She smiled at me her eyes sparkling I leaned down and kissed her fireworks went off literally into the night sky, we pulled apart to see them then quietly laughed to ourselves smiling. She turned to look at me and we kissed again her arms around my neck and mine around her waist I kissed her long and good.

SUNSHINE POV

a couple days later after the guys got over trying to act like big shots we decided that we would never try it again and just stick to bazooka. Benny had his arm around my waist and they had gotten used to it by now.

"Hey guys I think we should enter the end of the year tournament." I suggested.

"Sunshine are you nuts?" Squints asked.

"No I'm not think about it we would beat those jerks get a trophy to prove it and get the bragging rights, if we win they could never bug us again." I said. I felt Benny hug me closer to him.

"Well I think its a good idea." Benny said. I smiled.

"yeah yeah I agree."

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Alright I'll sign us up tomorrow." I smiled I was kind of the manager of the team I did play but I mostly helped out. We went to the sandlot and played for a bit.

The next day I went to the city hall, I went to the front desk. "Toni Spena," what can I do for ya?" the man I recognized as the mayor said.

"Looking for the league playoff sign up sheet."

"What for?" he asked.

"To sign up the sandlot team."

"They aren't aloud in the tournament." he said.

"Wait what? Why?"

"They're not in the league."

"I read the handbook and any team can enter, its called the League playoffs but its actually the end tournament." he handed me the sign up sheet.

"but also remember the other rules." he warned.

"What rules?" I asked.

"The name."

"Got that." I rolled my eyes.

"Coach, matching uniforms, a minimum of 9 players and no girls aloud." he said I looked at him.

"I can handle all that, but nice try, I checked the rules there is not one thing that says girls can't play in the tournament" I said.

"There is one about girls in the league."

"Yes but you must remember, that league rules are not acquired in the tournament rules, tournament rules clearly state, 'kids 12-14 in the tournament' nothing about girls or guys playing for all you can say this is a girls tournament but since my teams in it, its co-ed plus I checked for the league rule thing nothing." I said shoving the clip board back at him. The turning walking out. I got to the field.

"GUYS WERE IN THE TOURNAMENT!" I called and they cheered.

"But we need a few things, one a coach, two matching uniforms and non of us can get hurt." she said. they all looked around and nodded.

"Where we going to get uniforms?" Bertram asked.

"Leave it to me." I smiled. "i promise I'll get them."

"Wait whats our team name?" Benny asked all the guys started arguing about the names. "I hope you don't mind but I had to sign you up right away with a name so I kinda picked one." I said they looked at me.

"Well what are we then?" Squints asked.

"The sandlot Dodgers?" I said I didn't know how they would react when I said it.

"Love it." Benny smiled and all the guys agreed. I sighed in relief.

"well lets get to Practice." Kenny yelled and we all started to practice.

"Okay well I got to get home." I said. "Before Clara notices I'm not there."Clara is my step mom she doesn't like me at all and actually my dad does what ever she asks she doesn't like that I play ball she wants a little girl she can dress up and she doesnt have one I always talk back to her and she does whatever she can to keep me from playing ball and being with boys. I have not mentioned benny or the guys since the first time I met them, because she didn't like them also I have been grounded pretty much all summer, and if I mentioned Benny as my boyfriend she will not shut up about it.

"I'll walk you." Benny smiled, I did too. We started walking and I felt him slip is hand into mine, "So what are you grounded for this time?" he asked with a smirk.

"I punched the wall and made a hole."

"And why did you punch the wall?"

"My step mom made me mad."

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I said she wasn't my mom so she called me a bitch." I said, I couldn't lie to Benny he stopped walking and so did I.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"That's not good I don't care what you say to her she can't call you that."

"yeah she can my dad doesn't care anymore."

"Well you're not one." he said angry.

"I know Benny I don't think of myself as one." I said and he kept walking. When we got to my house I turned giving him a hug.

"Bye." I whispered in case the door was open.

"Bye." he said back then kissed me quick. I pulled myself onto the roof and went through my bedroom window.

I waved to Benny as he passed the hedges.

"Welcome back." I heard someone say I jumped startled and turned to see my step mom.

"You scared me." I said shutting the window.

"Where have you been?" she asked her arms crossed.

"I went to talk to my friend outside." I said she was so stupid she would figure it out.

"For an hour?" she asked I have been gone for like six hours so I guess she just noticed I was gone an hour ago.

"Yeah didn't you check outside for me?" I asked.

"No."

"So you have just been standing there for an hour? Wow get a life Clara." I said thank the lord I left my glove at the diamond.

"I have a life and you're part of it."

"I wish I wasn't." I said I didn't care about her or what she thought of me.

"What did you just say?"

"Was I speaking too fast?" I asked rolling my eyes and going over to my bathroom and went to shut the door but it was pushed open by her.

"you know when you are punished I expect you to obey the rules I set." she said angry.

"Yeah what world do you live in where I obey you?"

"This one."

"Clearly that's a miss."

"Toni Marie Spena!" she yelled "You will not be this rude to your Mother." I dropped the towel I was using to whip my face.

"You're not my FUCKING mother!" I yelled at her.

"You're grounded no leaving this room."

"Yeah thats original get out of my room." I said throwing the towel at her. She caught it throwing it the ground angry.

"This is my house so its my room."

"Okay then I'll get out of your room because that's how respectful I am." I said turning towards the door.

"No you can forget leaving this room for the rest of the summer, no nothing."

"I already have that." I said.

"I blame all the tomboy stuff." she muttered.

"yeah and you can't stop me from doing it."

"Yes I can your glove is going to the fireplace." she yelled walking out the door.

"Go to hell!" I yelled at her, she wouldn't find it but it was the fact she would.

"Your life will be hell in that room." she called.

"It already is with you here." she appeared in the door.

"I am a follower of god you are a demon child." she said to me.

"Oh, Satin in follower of god that doesn't make any sense. If I'm a demon maybe you are my mother." I said slamming the door in her face and locking it.

"TONI YOU LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

"yeah not gonna happen." I whispered then sat on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

Tap tap tap, I was awoken by a rock hitting my window. I got up stretching and went to the window I opened it and ducked a rock that came flying at me.

"Oops sorry." Smalls said.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" I whispered yelled.

"When you didn't show up today, we went to get you but your step mom said you couldn't leave the house." Kenny said.

"What you talked to my step mom?" I said shocked.

"yeah?" Ham said, oh well I will deal with that later.

"What do you want? Wait today? What time is it?" I asked.

"Its one am you have been in your room since you and benny left yesterday." Smalla explained. Oh wow I have been tired lately but I didn't think I was that tiered I have been sleeping for more then twenty four hours, no wonder my mouth was dry.

"Okay anyways what do you want?" I asked.

"We need help." Benny said I smiled at him.

"With what?" I asked.

"Benny got an omen today." Ham said.

"Wow really? I wish I would have saw it."

"Well, smalls went to get a new ball and he hit it over the fence." Squints said. I looked at smalls who was smiling but still looked sick.

"Atta boy smalls your first home run!"

"Yeah but the ball was signed by Babe Ruth!" Ham almost yelled.

"The great Bambino?" I almost yelled as well.

"Does everyone know about him but me?" Smalls asked.

"Seems like it Smalls what were you thinking, you'll never see it again." I said.

"Its my dads and we need your help to get it back."

"My help?" I asked confused.

"Yeah we know you can think of something to help, if I don't get it back I'm dead."

"Okay when does he get back?" I asked him.

"On business anyday."

"Okay if hes on business at least two days, we'll work on getting it back tomorrow." I said.

"You can sneak out?" Benny asked.

"Yeah she doesn't know where I would go and really I don't care if Clara finds out."

"Alright meet at the sandlot at seven." Timmy said.

"At seven." Tommy repeated.  
"Alright." I said then shut my window as they left.

I turned around then heard another knock I turned back around to see Benny at my window. I went over to it opening it. "Benny what are you doing?" I asked. He ignored me and climbed into my room. "benny are you crazy?"

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just grounded." I said he hugged me and I hugged him back he smelt like deodorant and grass.

"You need to leave." I said and he sighed.

"Why?" he asked pulling away to look at me.  
"She could come in." I nodded to the door.

"Its one in the morning I think were fine." he chuckled.

"You don't know that for sure."

"I don't care if I get caught."  
"Yeah but I do."

"Any ideas on how to get the ball back?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, but do you?"

"Not really I could go over and get it."

"No!" he said too quickly.

"Benny we have to get it back."

"But you ain't going over that fence I don't care how badly we need it." he said.

"Fine we'll come up with something else." I sighed. I heard a creaking from out in the hallway. "Go!" I whispered yelled. He quickly made it to the window turning to me kissing me through the window then quickly leaving I shut the window as the hall light went on and a shadow of feet popped up. I held my breath as they lingered at my door then after a few minutes left. I let out my breath, I went to my bed and I wasn't tiered anymore, so I just thought of ways we could get the ball back. I got nothing.

**tada, Hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon, after I get some sleep, and my baseball practices get organized better. **

**Have a great day :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Joy and pain

**Hey guys, so this chapter is a bit of a filler, Toni meets Benny's parents and its one on one with Benny and Sunshine. again i apologize if i added something i shouldn't, like changed information or something i just really wanted to get this up. I hope you like it :)**

**This is in reply to Lily, if you're reading this, i got the message and I do like the story idea, I just don't think i could write it, I could read something like that but I couldn't motivate myself to write it myself. I don't think I'd do a good job with it. I'm sorry :(**

**disclaimer: I own nothing, but Sunshine **

Benny POV

I sat there playing with a bat, no one had an idea what to do, Sunshine was leaning against my legs her head leaned back on my lap.

"hey I got it!" Smalls said we all turned to him quickly. "Why don't we just go over and knock on the door and ask Mr. Mertle if he can get it for us?"

"Are you out of your mind? Mr. Mertle is the meanest old man who ever lived." Said squints. "He's the one who made the beast eat that kid. It's not an option Smalls forget it."

"Oh Okay. Sorry. I-I will." he said looking down.

"Lets just look out the window." Squints said getting up.

"Good Idea." Sunshine said getting up with the rest of us.

We looked down to see the old beat up yard that we always see but for some reason it seemed even worse today. We could hear the beast growling, then the ball popped out from under the house we all ran to sit back down.

"He's daring us." Timmy said.

"Were on his territory now." Ham said.

"and he's got the upper hand." Sunshine said standing next to me.

"Anybody got any bright Ideas?" I asked meaning any good ideas.

"I could-" Sunshine started.

"No!" I interrupted her.

"What?" Smalls asked.

"She wants to jump over the fence and get it."

"Thats suicide." kenny exclaimed.

"Well if we don't get the ball, then Smalls might as well just commit it."

"You're not going over into that yard." I said.

"I gave my idea, whats yours?" she asked all of us. We all looked at one another seeing if anyone had an idea.

"Go!" Squints said as Ham pulled out the bottom board of the fence and stuck a broom handle through, he eased it to the ball. "Farther!"

"Farther?okay." Ham said pushing it through more.

"Just a little bit farther!" Ham looked back at us as we told him when we looked back through the hole when a giant paw stepped on it. We all screamed. Trying to pull the stick back when we did it was broken.

"Okay whats the next plan?" Sunshine asked.

"Farther" Squints said. Our next idea was a metal bowl to flip on top of it and drag it to us.

"Put it to the right a little bit, at the back to the right." Ham whispered to us.

"a little bit farther." Squints whispered again.

"Farther?" we asked.

"Guys I see it turn turn."

"Almost, you got it! Pull back." said Squints smiling. We went to pull it back but then the paw slammed on it again we all screamed as we pulled then the beast pulled it from out hands as we kept screaming. Then flying over our heads came the metal bar and the pot bent and slobbery. At the diamond it landed.

"Shit." Sunshine muttered.

"What?" I asked her. She showed me her hand and it was bloody.

"Was holding the bar and I guess it has some rough edges." she said.

"Can you go a day without getting hurt?" I laughed. "You okay?" I hate seeing her hurt, it makes me mad when she is and it makes me just want to protect her from everything. I love her, there I said it, I love her. I ripped part of my shirt.

"Benny what are you doing? I'm fine." she said. I didn't listen and ripped the part off and wrapped it around her hand.

"There now, stay safe for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"I don't exactly plan for this stuff to happen." she laughed I helped her up and we went to look at the bar.

"I think we've seriously underestimated the beast." Said Tommy.

"Obviously we're dealing with a superior intelligence' Said squints.

Our next attempt sent our Tree house to be full of dust.

"Wheres Timmy?" Sunshine asked, then we saw them come out covered in the dirt. We all just stared at him.

"We need total surprise, an airborne attack, the beast will never expect it." we couldn't say anything just stared at him.

"Its clear."

"Take me up," yeah yeah said.

"can I just say yeah yeah you look ridiculous." Sunshine said, making me smile but him glare at her we would have sent her over but she ain't going over there no matter what.

Ham started to pedal lifting him as we helped guide.

"Let me down slow." He said and Ham nodded he was sweating from lifting yeah yeahs weight. After a few second of yeah yeah in there. Squints told us to pull him up.

"PULL HIM UP!" he screamed right after we all panicked and started to pull as hard as we could.

Yeah yeah had dropped the ball.

Our last attempt Smalls turned the whole thing into a huge chain reaction.

"Close it!"

"Its closed."

"were gonna get it come on." I whispered.

"Ah, fire fire fire!" Squints yelled. The ball started to sail.

"I got it I got it I got it!" I called, until the beast swallowed it. We all screamed as the whole mechanism started to shake and destroy. We all ran as the catapult went into the air then landed back in the yard that was it we were never going to get it back. We all went home Smalls felt horrible.

"You Sure Clara isn't going to see you?" I asked Sunshine as we walked down the street.

"Benny you worry way too much, I promise Clara is not going to see me, she went out and besides I have a lock on my door, she can't get in unless she uses the key, which I just so happen to have on a shelf _in _my room." she stated proudly. I chuckled and slipped my arm around her waist.

"My devious girlfriend." I said smiling down at her.

"Do you think Smalls dad will actually kill him?" she asked me suddenly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we got a letter to the funeral, want to be my date?" I asked, she laughed and nudged me with her shoulder.

"I'm serious what are we going to do, I don't want his step dad hating him."

"Me neither, but it's impossible. . ." I whispered.

Another few moments of silence and Toni decided to speak again.

"You know, this has been the greatest summer of my life." I smiled and tightened my arm around her.

"It's been mine too." a thought popped into my head and I quickly grabbed her hand dragging her to the right.

"Benny what are you doing?" she asked as we ran down the street.

"Just keep up." I said.

"You're too fast!" she replied as we continued to run, now arriving to the actual city streets. We stopped in front of a small diner and walked in.

"Benny this is what was so important?" she asked me. I nodded and took a seat at the counter, ordering us some milkshakes.

We sat in silence and drank.

"Benny seriously why are we here?" she asked. I smiled and leaned on the counter.

"I just didn't want to say good bye yet."

"Mhmm sure now whats the real reason?" she asked. Then as if on cue music started to play in the diner. I jumped off the stool and held out my hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No way." she said.

"Come on." I said grabbing her hands and pulling her to stand up, I practically dragged her to the middle of the diner.

"benny, no, I told you I am not dancing, no Benjamin Rodriguez I am not dancing with you, Benny stop it." I silenced her by pressing my lips to hers softly and quickly.

"Come on it's not that hard." I pushed.

"Benny I swear I don't dance I never will dance, I will never pressure my own kids to dance, I hope they aren't forced to by people like you-"

"Toni, seriously just shut up." I laughed and placed my hand on her waist and held her hand in the other. I motioned with my head for her to put her hand on my shoulder. She glared but did as she was told.

The music was fast, and I started to swing her arm up and down in an over dramatic fashion, in seconds she was laughing and moving with me.

"Benny this is embarrassing." she stated as we began to spin in awkward clumsy circles.

"Since when do you care what people think?" I asked dipping her dramatically.

"I hope you can get me back up." she said. "Cause my back is not meant to bend like this." I chuckled and brought her back up continuing the crazy dance. "I don't care what people think, but I care about what I think about myself." she explained. "and I can imagine what I look like right now."

"I can tell you that you look beautiful." I winked. I noticed then that a couple other couples had gotten up to dance as well and the rest of the diner was clapping in a rhythm cheering us on. I spun Toni under my arm and then brought her back to my chest.

"Is this why you wanted me here? To dance?"

"Every Thursday night at eight they play music throughout the diner, fast upbeat music, I just wanted to dance with you." I smiled.

"That's it? Seriously Benny you are the weirdest person I have ever met." she laughed, I shrugged.

"But you love me anyway."

"Of course." she said. I stopped our dance and looked deep into her Green eyes. I leaned down and just as our lips were about to touch I heard a voice, a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Good thing you play ball better then you dance Rodriguez." I scowled and pulled away form Toni to look at Phillips.

"Get lost Phillips." Toni snapped at him.

"Oh not very nice today." he scolded her.

"Phillips what do you want?" I demanded, he shrugged and stepped closer to us, well closer to Toni.

I pulled her behind me and glared at him.

"Not in the sharing mood are you?" Phillips asked a smirk on his face.

"She's not something to share Phillips." I growled.

"Right, then we both agree."

"What?"

"She shouldn't be shared, I'll just take her all for my self.'

"Phillips you're an idiot, I would never be with you." Toni said stepping out from behind me.

"Never say never Sunshine." he said caressing her cheek, I clenched my teeth and went to hit him but Toni was faster, she picked up a drink from a nearby table and poured it right over his head.

i burst into laughter. "come on lets get out of here." I grabbed her hand and we ran from the diner.

"Spena, Rodriguez!" Phillips screamed after us.

"Run run run." Toni laughed as we ran down the street dodging people walking the opposite way.

"Sandlot." a women scoffed in almost disgust I rolled my eyes and kept running.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Phillips yelled from behind us.

"Got to catch us to kill us!" Toni yelled back, out from a building came two guys carrying a banner, that read "Valley Tournament."

"hey watch out!" I yelled as we came running towards them. At the last moment they saw us and lifted the banner up in a panic.

We ducked under it but still received some nasty comments from them.

"Sorry!" Toni and I said at the same time turning around to face them, jogging backwards my hand on my hat to keep it from falling off. The workers had lowered the banner and were still yelling at us when Phillips and his team went crashing into it.

My eyes went wide as I watched the six boys fall to the ground in a heap rolled up in the now destroyed banner. Sunshine was leaning on me to keep herself upright since she was laughing so hard.

Phillips head popped up from the mass of flailing limbs, his face was either red with embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell.

But we figured out It was anger when he pushed his friends away from him and started running towards us again.

Toni stopped laughing and turned to start running again, I joined her, catching up rather quickly.

"What do you think he'll do if he catches us?" I asked her.

"Probably nothing . . . but its still fun to run from him." she said, I chuckled. "Hey you see what I see?" she asked. Up ahead were a couple window washers, and a woman walking towards us with a small dog. . .

"No?"

Toni didn't resond instead she stopped by the window washers.

"Hey mind if I borrow this?" she asked picking up a bucket. She didn't wait for an answer just tossed the contents, which was soapy water at Phillips and the other thee that followed him. The water splashed them right in the face. They yelled out and started to rub the water off their faces.

"they can't see us." Sunshine said and grabbed my arm pulling me into the closest shop.

It was a flower shop Toni put her hand over my mouth, and we watched as Phillips and his friends ran past the shop in search of us. They stopped for a few moments to look around until deciding on a direction to go.

Slowly she removed her hand and we stared at each other, until we burst into fits of laughter. We walked out of the shop and started to walk in the other direction, back towards our houses. I slipped my hand into hers and laced our fingers together.

"So we heading home now?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess, I have to eat."

"Eat? It's eight o'clock."

"We like to have dinner later, you can join us if you want." I said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Are you sure that's okay?'

"Yeah my mom always cooks for like ten people anyways."

"No I mean, is it okay for _me _to be there." I furrowed my eye brows and gave her a confused look.

"My parent's know about you being my girlfriend." I said placing a kiss on top of her head.

"No I mean. . . Benny I heard Clara a couple days ago. . ."

"Oh, you mean . . ." I trailed off.

A few days ago my parents were outside cutting the hedge that separated our houses, and apparently some of the clippings landed on her driveway or something. Clara was coming outside and when she saw the clippings she started yelling at my parents, calling them disrespectful, and rude. She started throwing the clippings at them, calling them filthy Mexicans and an obnoxious Spanish couple threatening to call the cops on them. Yeah it hurt, and I was extremely mad but we knew we couldn't do anything about it.

I had told my parents about Clara, as a warning. I didn't want them to start yelling too and then have the neighbors call the cops, I also didn't want them to group Sunshine with her.

"Toni, my parents know that you have nothing to do with what was said. But I have a feeling you said something to her that night because just as you got off grounding you were back on."

"I just, I don't know what to say to that Benny." I gave her a warm smile.

"You don't have to say anything about it. . . so are you coming over or what?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, you haven't eaten anything all day and I'm sure Clara won't be saving you something."  
"You have a point, but I haven't met your parents yet. What if they don't like me?"

"I promise they'll love you." _as much as I do._

"Alright." she agreed.

I have never seen Toni this nervous before, not when she had to prove to play with us, not when we played Phillips, when she had to sleep with the beast below her, I almost started to believe she didn't get nervous, until now. She stood in front of the door inside my house, constantly pulling on her t-shirt and looking everywhere in the house, but not long enough to actually notice what something is.

"Toni would you relax?" I asked closing the door behind me and nudging her forward a bit so I could get in the house as well.

"If I could don't you think I would?' she whispered to me. I raised an eyebrow, holding her face in my hands I bent and kissed her forehead.

"They're going to like you I promise."

"You have to say that, they're your parents and I'm the nervous wreck girlfriend, you think you know everything about them-" she continued to whisper.

"Why are you whispering?' I whispered back to her. She looked embarrassed and shrugged.

"Benny?" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me, Toni's here too." my mom immediately appeared from the kitchen with a wide smile.

"I thought I heard voices." she came closer and then crushed Toni in a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Toni's eyes were the size of golf balls, I don't know if she was just surprised, I knew she couldn't have gotten this kind of affection at home, or my mom was just squeezing her too tight.

"Nice to meet you too." Toni managed to get out, my mom released her.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, I invited her." I said before Toni could say no, she wasn't getting out of this that easy.

"Great, I'll just set a place for you." she smiled and then hurried into the kitchen.

"Told you she'd like you." I smiled and led her into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing." Toni complimented as I gestured for her to sit and then took a seat next to her.

"Thank you sweety." my mom said putting pasta into a bowl.

My dad came into the kitchen and did a double take when he saw her, a large smile grew on his face.

"You must be Toni, glad to _finally _meet you." he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you to." Toni smiled at him.

Soon we were all sitting down and eating, Toni could eat, I was surprised at how much such a small girl could hold. But I doubt she gets food like this at home.

"So Toni, Benny has told us so much about you.' my mom said trying to start a conversation with her.

"He has?"

"Oh yes, he barely talks about anything else, it's Toni this, and Sunshine that, I never thought he'd talk about something other then baseball so much-"

"Mama!" I groaned. "Por favor deja de!" (Please stop)

"Lo siento, pero es la verdad!" my mom said back. (I'm sorry but it's the truth" (A/N: I took spanish this yeah, but I kinda suck at it, so I apologize if it makes no sense.)

Sunshine sat there awkwardly eating, I smiled and grabbed her hand from under the table, I could feel her relax a little more.

"So you pitch?" My dad asked changing the subject. Toni didn't answer just continued to eat.

"Toni he's talking to you." I whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry. . ." Knowing her she probably thought we were still speaking Spanish.

"What did you say?"

"You're a pitcher?" my dad asked chuckling.

"I fill in what ever is needed." she shrugged. Another minute of silence and my mom started again.

"So tell me about your family." my mom said.

"Mom!" I warned her, she looked at me apologetically. "You don't have to answer." I said to her but she ignored me.

"Uh, my dad is pretty cool I guess, I don't see him too much nowadays. I guess it's partly my fault I'm always out of the house."

"And your mom?"

"She's dead." Toni said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" my mom immediately started apologizing.

"She's been gone for a while." Toni said shrugging.

"Clara is your step mom then?" My dad asked her, I didn't like this conversation, Toni didn't like her family dynamics too much, she rarely talked about it to me and I don't think she wanted to tell my parents. But the thing about Toni Is, when she's asked something 9 out of 10 times she's going to answer.

"Unfortunatly, my Dad met her a long time ago, so I'm used to her I just can't stand her." Toni shoved more food into her mouth to keep from saying anything more.

"Toni I'm still very sorry about your mom."

"It's okay, she died when I was young, she's in heaven."

"If you don't mind me asking what did she die from?" My mom asked. Sunshine swallowed a large drink of water and then answered with something I was not expecting.

"A bullet." as soon as she said it my dad choked on his food my mom's eyes widened and I shot up from the table.

"Please excuse us." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards my room.

"Toni are you okay?" I asked once we were in my room and I had shut the door.

"Yeah, why'd you remove us from dinner?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"Because, you just blurted out that your mom was shot. . ."

"Well that's what happened." she stated.

"How come you didn't tell me?"  
"Cause it's not the best conversation to bring up."

"Yet you blurt it out during dinner?" she looked down.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking what I was saying." I sighed and pulled her into my chest in a hug. "Benny I'm okay really, it was a long time ago, we didn't live in the best neighborhood, and she was shot walking down the street, she was in the middle of a gang chase or something just in the place at the wrong time." I hugged her tighter.

"I can't even imagine the pain of losing her." I whispered into her hair.

"Benny you're taking it harder then I am." she joked. "Yeah I spent a long time crying, but I was so young I didn't even understand what it meant to die, all I knew was that my mom wasn't going to be home."

"How can you be so okay with this?"

"Well Benny my mom loved me very much, and I love her, but it hit my dad really hard and I kind of had to be the grownup at the time. I didn't cry so I wouldn't make him cry, if you think seeing a kid cry is heartbreaking you should see a grown man cry." her voice cracked, when I pulled away I saw a tear rolling down her face. I quickly kissed it away and held her back in my arms.

"You're tough Toni, but you don't have to be all the time." I said kissing her on top of the head.

"Thanks Benny." she whispered her own arms now tightening around my waist.

Toni Spena, was a wonder, she held so much pain but never broke, I was constantly shocked by her spontaneous actions and smart mouth. Toni Spena was the girl that randomly dropped into my life, she was an amazing baseball player and an even better person.

Sure she was rude in a way and probably shouldn't do some things she did. She had a short attention span and a big mouth, but she had an even bigger heart. She wasn't a girly girl with skirts and hair ribbons, she didn't sit in the stands and cheer us on, she was on the field having us cheer for her, Toni made faces at people when their backs were turned and always made jokes in serious moments, she was constantly covered in a fine layer of dirt and all her clothes held rips and grass stains. She beat up Phillips and broke the rules all the time earning lectures and punishments she just smiled right on through, she laughed at stupid stuff, was accident prone, and although she loved music she would never be caught dead singing or dancing.

The only way to describe her is that she's, Toni.

And that was perfect, cause that's all I could ever want. I loved her.

I love her.

**yeah corny i know, I'm not the best at mushy stuff, i hope it shocked you a bit and made you smile, but most importantly i hope you liked it. **

**Bye :) I'll update soon **


	9. Chapter 9: the beast

**This is so sad its almost over. . . :( just one or two more chapters to go. **

**I'm still not sure if i want to just add what Benny and Toni are older to this story or make it a new one. what i do know is that i will be making a new one for their kid Sunny. Anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**disclaimer: i own nothing but Sunshine. **

Benny POV

"You going to be okay?" I asked looking up at the roof she was about to climb on."

"You know you worry way too much." she smiled taking off my hat and ruffling my hair. I swatted her and hand away and reached for my hat but she held it out of my reach.

"Toni, can I please have my hat back?" I asked rolling my eyes and holding my hand out for my hat.

"I don't know _can _you?" I glared at her.

"Sunshine _may _I have my hat back?"

"No." she answered.

"Okay what's it going to take to get my hat back?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have given your other one to Smalls, cause you're not getting this one back."

"You didn't answer my question." I rolled my eyes.

"What question?"

"What do I have to do to get it back?'

"Nothing, cause you're not getting it back." she laughed waving it around.

"What if I beg?"

"Though I'd love to see that, no."

"If I let you tag me out?"

"And ruin your reputation? Never."

"If I dance?" she gave me a funny look so I changed it "If I teach you Spanish."

"Why would I want to learn Spanish?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"So you don't look like an awkward dork around my family." I smirk.

"Shut up!" she blushed punching me in the arm. "I do not look like an awkward dork."

"Right you just act like one." I smiled and she glared at me. "So deal?'

"After you insulted me? No!"

"Hmmm." I pretended to think hard about it. "What if I fight you for it?'  
"Whats that supposed to-" I didn't let her finish I charged her legs and lifted her into the air, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Benny! Benny I thought you said you weren't gonna do this anymore!" she screamed at me and I started to walk onto her lawn.

"I lied."

"You dirty liar!" she yelled at me.

"Now whose the insulting one?" I asked smirking.

"I heard that! I heard you smirk!" I laughed and started to spin around.

"How can you hear me smirk?"

"I just can now put me down!" she demanded.

"Whats the magic word?"

"Now, you idiot!"

"That's not it." I teased spinning faster.

"Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez!" she started to pound on my back, I could feel the brim of my hat hitting me as it was still in her hand.

"Toni if you just give me my hat back you can end all this pain." I said calmly which seemed just to make her even more angry.

"You know what fine!' I abruptly stopped spinning and she slammed into my back. "Here!" she said throwing it on the ground about ten feet away. I smiled and put her down.

"Now was that so hard?' I asked and started to walk towards it when I felt Toni's weight on my back and I went crashing to the ground, I turned around and Toni was sitting on my stomach. I smiled and quickly rolled over taking her with me so our positions were switched.

"Come on Babe, that was a bad plan even for you."

"Sorry I can't hear you over the blood pounding in my ears from the torture you just put me through!"

"I said." I leaned really close to her ear, my lips brushing against the shell. "THAT WAS A BAD PLAN EVEN FOR YOU!" I yelled she turned her head away from me and once again glared at me.

"What. is. Wrong. With. you?"

"You said you couldn't hear me." I shrugged.

"Benny can you get of me?"  
"I don't know, _can _I?'

"Benny quit being a smartass and get off me, you're a lot heavier then you look."

"Is that a joke on my weight?" I questioned glaring at her.

"Maybe you should play baseball a little harder lose some weight, and it'll help improve your game too."

"Is that a jab at my baseball skills?" I asked still holding my glare.

"No. . . .yes. . . .maybe." she said laughing I chuckled and got off her, holding out my hand to help her up. Once she had it in her hand she yanked me down to the ground getting up herself, smiling in victory she ran over to my hat and grabbed it spinning it on her finger smiling at me.

"You're evil." I stated getting up.

"I've been called worse." I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. As I approached her she didn't make a move to dodge me. Just waited for me to get near her.

"Toni Marie Spena. I will trade you my hat for a kiss."  
"And what makes you think I want to kiss you?" she asked as I wrapped my arms around her and placed my hands on the small of her back.

"Fellings getting hurt." I joked as I rested my forehead on hers, her warm breath hitting my lips. "If you don't want to then pull away." I whispered. When she didn't I leaned in and lightly pressed my lips to hers.

As I did I slid my hand down her arm to her hand to took my hat from it and placed it on my head. Toni's hands rested on the sides of my stomach, and I kissed her a little harder.

She smiled when I pulled away keeping our arms where they were for a few moments before pulling away at the sound of a car horn, some cat was crossing the road and the car tried to scare it I was happy it wasn't Clara or someone they knew.

"You better go before Clara sees you." Sunshine said, I nodded giving her one more quick kiss before jogging home. I turned back in time to see Toni closing her window.

That night I had a crazy dream.

_My room started to shake like an earth quake, I jumped from my bed as my light began to flicker. _

"_Whose there?" I asked as my closet began to creak. _

_When it opened babe Ruth , THE Babe Ruth was in my room! My eyes widened in horror and wonder. _

_'Don't pee your pants, I'm just here to help." he said putting his hand up as if to calm me. _

"_B-But you're-" _

"_Dead?" he finished for me nodding. "Legends never die kid." he stated removing his bat from his shoulder. _

"_But you're really him" I turned and looked at the picture I had of him on my wall and then back quickly. "You're the Babe. . . The Salton of swa, king of crash" _

"_And a hundred other dopey names." Dopey? They're titles in his honor! "Forget about that stuff kid we don't got much time. I'm here because you're in come kind of pickle right?" _

"_yeah." I answered _

"_A baseball with John Hancock on it. .. went over the fence and you can't get it back right?" he asked. _

"_yeah right. . ." he smiled. _

"_Then just hop over there and get it." he said like it was the most obvious and simple thing in the world. He started to walk towards the closet again and I seemed to find the feeling in my legs and I ran towards him. _

"_Wait wait," he turned and looked at me, I sighed. "I can't." _

"_Can't what?" _

"_I can't go into that back yard." I answered _

"_Why not?' _

"_There's a beast back there." _

"_What kind?" he asked unbelieving. _

"_A Giant gorilla-dog that ate one kid already." _

"_Is that a fact? St down kid." he said directing me towards the bed. He grabbed a baseball card from my desk and took a seat himself. "Let me tell you something kid. Everybody gets one chance to do something great. Most people never take the chance either cause their too scared or they don't recognize it when it spits on their shoes. This is your big chance, and you shouldn't let it go by. Remember when you busted the guts out of the ball the other day? Someone's telling you something kid. If I was you, I'd listen." _

_I nodded. "yea but what?" I asked. He laughed and hit my legs. _

"_You're the one with the rubber legs Figure it out." he said standing and looking at my card of Henry Aaron. "I don't know why but can I have this?" The babe wants my card of course he can have it!  
"Yeah sure." I said staying cool. _

"_Thanks he nodded heading back to the closet." _

"_Wait!" I called out again he raised an eye brow at me and waited for me to continue. _

"_Sunshine wanted to go over the fence too. . . am I taking her moment from her?" Babe gave a funny look. _

"_Sunshine huh?" _

"_Yeah Toni-" _

"_Spena yeah I know, what does she have to do with anything?' _

"_Well she's my girlfriend. . And I don't want to be taking her moment of glory or what ever I mean she wasn't scared at all to go over and get it, and I stopped her." _

"_Whoa whoa, you mean to tell me you two met this young?" he asked eyes wide. _

"_You know her?" I asked just as surprised as he was. _

"_Of course, the Baseball gods will track everyone until their baseball career ends." _

"_What?" I asked shocked. Baseball gods?_

"_Never mind, well I can tell you something Kid, Toni gets her own moment to shine trust me. Its just later on in life, and wow is it a selfless moment." he smiled "You're lucky to have her." _

"_Have her . . .as in right now?' I asked a little worried, sure Toni and I were young but I still loved her, I didn't want to think about leaving her. Babe smiled again. _

"_Its complicated, kid." _

"_Are we going to break up?' I asked desperate for some answers. _

"_You and Toni are going to have some challenges, but you're going to be togther for a while."  
"A while? Like what a year? Two? Six months? Forever?"  
"Forever." he repeated. "Nawh kid a lot longer." he smiled. "there will be no "till death do you part' cause well. . . just rememeber kid there are heros and legends, Hero's get remembered but legends never die." then he entered the closet and disappeared as fans cheers began to echo in my room. I sighed and sat down on my bed again. _

"_Follow your heart kid, and you'll never go wrong." _

_Somehow I knew that those last two words wasn't just talking about pickling the beast. . . _

I woke up that morning around six am wide awake. I shot out of bed changing quickly and then ran to smalls house. Demanding he got up and went to the sandlot, tell the others then I ran to Sunshine's I jumped on the roof of her house and pried her window open. I climbed into her room and she was fast asleep, I smiled at her cuddling with her baseball glove.

"Sunshine, sunshine wake up!" I said shaking her.

"What!" she yelled and thrust her fist out hitting me in the gut.

"AWGH!" I yelled in pain and doubled over.

"Benny?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" she whispered resting on her elbow. She looked really tiered her eyes a bit squinty but she was beautiful anyways. Her hair actually looked a little better then it does when shes on the diamond.

"I came to wake you up." I said getting my breath back.

"Am I late what time is it." she asked looking around frantic.

"Its about six." I answered. She stared at me for a moment.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked rhetorically and pulled the sheets back over her head. I rolled my eyes and pulled on them.

"Seriously Toni get up, I have an idea on how to get the ball back get dressed and meet me at the sandlot." I said not waiting for a reply as I started to climb out her window, but I think I heard her mutter.

"You're so weird."

I waited a few hours nervously heading to buy the shoes and then just pacing, in my room since I knew that the boys wouldn't all be there until at least eight. As I started walking to the opening of the sandlot I heard someone approach behind me.

"Benny what are you going to do?" Sunshines voice asked from behind me, I turned to look at her, I guess I have to tell her.

"I'm going to get the ball." she looked at the shoes then back at me shaking her head.

"You're not going over the fence are you?" she asked. I didn't say anything just looked at the ground. "Benny No!" she came and grabbed my upper arms.

"I have to Toni."

"You won't let me go over the fence but you're going to go over?" she asked,

"I didn't want you to be killed."

"Yet your going to risk your own life Benny? I am not letting you do this." she said holding me more firmly "Unless I go with you."

"No your not going over there."

"Then your not either." she said her eyes begged me not to go.

"Toni, I have to."

"No you don't Benny please." I put down the shoes and looked in her eyes and held onto her hands.

"Toni, I have to I can't explain it but I have to go and face the beast please understand." I said her face turned angry.

"You want to risk your neck? Don't expect me to watch." she pulled away from me and walked away I really wanted her here, is this what he meant about it being complicated? This was going to separate us unless I followed my heart and went after her? no. . . my heart was telling me that Toni felt like I did, and that I should go over that fence. I walked to the fence as the guys showed up about ten minutes later. I put on the shoes and climbed the car to jump over.

"Benny, wait." smalls said. "its okay it was my fault. You don't have to do this."

"yeah come on Benny man You don't have to do it, forget about it." Squints said. "it's like committing suicide Benny don't do it."

"yeah don't do it Benny." Timmy said.

"yeah don't do it it's suicide." Said Tommy.

"Yeah I do smalls, I have to do this." I said then went over.

Smalls POV

Benny Hopped over the fence holding the ball we all cheered he did it he got it back, only he wasn't cheering he looked scared and upset.

"Oh shit!" he yelled we all looked to the fence and the Beast jumped over the fence, and chased after Benny who had taken off running. The beast was a huge dog.

"Come on what are we waiting for? Lets get him!" I yelled and we all started running.

BENNY"S POV

I was chased all through town, through the streets when a bike got into my way and a car hit me, through the alleys, and into the movie theater. I had to jump onto a table at some kind of family barbaque, I ran around a corner where the store is. I felt something pull on my arm and I was jerked into an alley as the beast ran past me. I turned to see who pulled me there.

"Sunshine?" I breathed. She smiled "What are you- I thought you-"

"Left? I couldn't just leave you out to dry like that." she said. "I can't watch you get hurt."

"I feel the same way that's why I didn't want you to go over that fence and why I don't want you near Phillips."

"As long as you're here Benny I can't get hurt, only way would be if you left me." she said I smiled still breathing heavily.

"I love you Toni." I said.

"You what?" she asked smiling.

"I love you." I repeated.

"I-I love you too." she said I leaned down and kissed her, the best kiss we had ever shared together, we may be young but we knew it was real. Suddenly there was a bark that pulled us apart.

"Oh shit." we both said and booked it out of there running down the street. Her and I ran through the pool area, hearing things like 'your banned' but we didn't listen there was a dog after us. We ran back to the sandlot the dog took a bite out of my shirt, making us speed up. We made it to the fence and jumped over only when we landed Sunshine hit her head and she was knocked out. I got up and went to her as the dog rammed into the fence.

"Sunshine, sunshine wake up, come on you got to get up!" I said shaking her she opened her eyes groaning. The dog rammed into it again. "Come on get up." the dog started to get through. I started to pull her out of the way when he broke through. Then the fence fell. "Look out!" I yelled pulling her one last time before I had to shield my eyes. I heard a scream and a whimper after the bang. All the dust cleared and I looked up. The dog was whimpering as smalls walked over the fence.

"Sunshine are you okay?" I asked her.

"No my foot." she said, sunshine was in the most pain I have ever seen her in. I looked over to see her foot under the fence.

"Come on guys help me!" Smalls begged. "Please! Benny! Benny, help me please! They're hurt!" I got up and started to help him lift, just enough so the beast and Sunshine could move out of the way. We dropped it and the beast started to lick Smalls face. I went to Sunshine and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her again.

"I-I'll be fine." her eyes were full of tears but she didn't dare let them fall.

"I'm so sorry." I said I looked at her ankle It was swelling already.

"B-Benny its okay." she stuttered.

"Guys lets go." Ham said quietly.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

"I don't think so." she whispered. I helped her up and yeah yeah came to help me walk her over. The Beast showed us a huge stash off baseballs.

"Now we can Play forever." I said.

"Time to return the beast." sunshine said sucking in breath.

"Alright come on Smalls, yeah yeah can you watch her?" I asked.

"yeah yeah sure." he said I moved her arm from my shoulder and went with smalls walking the beast to the door.

Sunshine POV.

My ankle was killing me it was a bad sprain at least it hurt so bad I wanted to cry but I wasn't going to let Benny see me cry, I wanted to because I wouldn't be able to play in the tournament.

"Can I sit down?' I asked yeah yeah and he nodded, I sat down in the dirt.

"That looks really bad." Bertram said.

"Hurts more then it seems." I said.

"You know Benny is going to hate himself forever if its broken." Squints said.

"I'll be fine, just don't tell Benny it hurts this much." I said and they nodded. They knocked.

Mr. Mertle asked. "Hello?"

"This is bad this is very bad." Squints whispered.

"Um we-we brought your dog home." Smalls stuttered.

"Hercules? How'd he get out?" he was blind.

"I'm telling you guys we should have turned it loose." Squints whispered again and I hit hit lightly telling him to shut up.

"Um uh. Well. uh. Um we uh." smalls started so Benny finished.

"What had happened was, we hit a baseball int your yard. We tried to get it back."

"So your the ones that've been making all that noise."

"Yes sir." I said.

"You get it?" he asked.

"yeah." smalls said handing it to him.

"Well, first time that anybody got the best of old Hercules. Why didn't you just knock on the door? I would have gotten it for you."

we all started yelling and Hitting Squints that idiot.

"We got the ball back didn't we?" Squints said pushing them off.

"We almost got killed." I yelled hitting him again.

"Didn't we get the ball back? Shut up." squints yelled again. Then Mr. mertle started to laugh.

"Thanks for bringing him home. Come on in." he said. So smalls and Benny went in and the rest of us waited. After about ten minutes they came out holdign what looked like a new ball.

"Its signed by all the 1927 yankees." Smalls smiled passing it around.

"Oh god your ankle." Benny said looking at it it was turning purple and blue now.

"Benny it happens."

"But if it wasn't for me then it wouldn't have happened."  
"I'm fine, really I am don't feel bad about this." I said touching his shoulder.

"Well I think it's time we got you home and explained what happened." he said picking me up like a bride.

"Benny I'm grounded." I said.

"Oh right, we'll just have to figure out how to get you up to your room." he said.

"can you put me down now?" I asked.

"No you'll just slow me down."

"Hey!"

"Well you can't walk and you limping there is going to take forever."

we arrived at my house and Benny helped me onto the roof and into my room. He helped me over to my bed.

"I am so sorry-"  
"Benny if you apologize one more time I'm gonna smack you." I said and he backed up.

"Okay well I'm going to get you ice." he said then went out the window a few minutes later he came back. "here." he said putting the ice on it.

"TONI!" there was a yell from the hall.

"Shit you need to get out of here." I said to him.

"Okay bye." he said kissing me softly then running to the window then smiled before disappearing.

**Hope you liked it Review, comment anything i like to read them :) Have a good day **


	10. Chapter 10: Family

**I update :D i got into the writing mood. **

**have any of you read April Raintree? well i have to for school which is why i didn't update sooner, the story is rather depressing. . .**

**anyways, in response to lilly, my story for Sunny is already pretty much done, so i can't go back and change everything about her, including the name because she is named Sunny for a reason and its mentioned a bit in her story so i apologize. **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter, there is only one more until this one is done:( but i think I'll just add on the parts when their older to this one, i don't know if i should write it now and just continue or start posting Sunny's story to give a preview to how Sunshine and Benny stay together. I'll chose soon and let you know, or comment and tell me what you want to happen. **

**Anyway glad if you enjoy the chapter, i have practice and games every night for a while so it might be a bit before i update, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but Sunshine. **

SUNSHINE POV

I woke up the next morning the bright light hurt. When my eyes opened I saw nine faces staring at me. "JESUS!" I said scared out of my mind.

"HEY SUNSHINE!" they yelled.

"Guys shut up, my dad will hear you."

"No they went out." Squints smiled.

"What you doing here?"

"Want to make sure you can walk." Benny said leaning down giving me a peck on the lips.

"Oh yeah!" I said getting up. The second I put weight on it I almost fell in pain but Bertram caught me. "Shit." I mumbled. "I can't play in the tournament can I?" all their faces fell.

"Well we brought you this." Smalls said handing me some crutches.

"How thoughtful." I said sarcastically they all smiled.

"Okay well tournament in a few days lets go practice guys!" kenny said and we all went to the window I didn't bother getting dressed I was in a t-shirt and sweats anyways.

"It's like we're running with an anchor." Squints complained.

"Want to go swimming with one?!" I snapped back, he had been complaining about my slow pace the whole walk to the sandlot. Benny laughed and put his arm round my shoulders giving them a squeeze.

"Damn you're mean when you're in pain." Grover laughed.

"In pain? Man she's mean all the time." Ham said.

"Shut it, I am not." I snapped, not really the best way to prove my point.

"Mhmm yeah sure." Ham said picking up his pace.

"No way man she's not mean." Timmy said.

"She's not mean."

"Thank you." I said.

"Yeah yeah, you can't call evil mean, their mean all the time that's just who they are."

I scowled at yeah yeah wishing I could just tackle them to shut them up.

"Nice face Sunshine." Ham laughed.

"I didn't make a face, this is just my face." I muttered.

"Well even your face looks mean then." Kenny smiled they are not as dumb as they look, they're walking at a safe distance.

"You know eventually my leg is going to get better." I glared. "And when it does I'm coming after all of you."

"By the time it gets better you'll be out of shape." Ham smiled.

"You want to talk out of shape-" I started but Benny put his hand over my mouth.

"Will you guys stop provoking her? She's in pain and angry she'll say anything right now. Besides shes a girl shes going to be even moodier now." I lifted my crutch and got Benny right in the gut, he yelped in pain and doubled over, still walking but holding his stomach.

"You guys are the worst." I mumbled trying to speed up a bit, Benny was walking straight when we got to the sandlot, I had to make my way to the dugout. It hurt to know that I couldn't help pound those weasels into the ground. I watched miserably as they started to warm up and then began with their drills.

"Hey Toni!" Smalls said running up to me, he took a seat on the old bench beside me and fiddled with his glove.

"Your dad back yet?' I asked. He shook his head.

"I think he'll be back in a couple more days, Mom said he's staying late so probably after the tournament." he said his face not looking up at all. I nodded and watched the boys take some more grounders.

"So I've been thinking. . ."

"You have to think, the others can't, you have to balance them out." Smalls chuckled and looked up at me.

"Seriously, I was thinking about the tournament and how we need a coach-"

"OH SHIT! I forgot about that." I said suddenly worried about us not being eligible to compete.

"Well I was thinking that since you can't play. . .you could be our coach. I checked the rule book and you don't need a permit or anything just need to show up as the coach.'

'No age limit?"

"No, as long as you say you're the coach they can't do anything about it." he said.

"Wow they should really look into their rules a little more."

"Yeah, so what do you think?" he asked. I smiled, at least this way I wouldn't be completely useless in the tournament.

"Smalls I think it's the best idea you've ever had, thanks." I gave him a big hug causing his cheeks to turn bright red.

"No problem, You know Benny is my best friend, I'm glad you two are together. Yeah yeah told me they all thought Benny would never have time for a girl, I'm glad the girl he chose is you, you don't take his life you're part of it." he smiled.

"That's sweet smalls, I would never think my summer would turn out like this but it did, and I can't think of it turning out any better other then my ankle not being sprained. I love you guys, I never had something this good." I smiled.

"I wanted to also thank you for getting the ball back."

"Smalls that was all Benny!" I reminded him, I wanted no part in Benny's amazing event of pickling the beast that was all him.

"Toni you had a part in it too, you wanted to jump that fence to get it, you ran with Benny and tried to help him."  
"I ran for my life Smalls, Benny did everything."

"Even so, I'm still going to thank you." he smiled, I ruffled his hair quickly and he swatted my hand away.

"Toni you don't have the best family we all know that, but trust me everyone is here for you and Benny, well I think Benny would take you into his family right now if he could."

"Thanks Smalls I know you all are here for me, moving here is probably one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"You really believe that?"  
"Of course." there was some silence as we both seemed to be remembering the activities of the summer.

"Summers almost over." Smalls whispered.

"We still have two weeks." I replied my voice dropping at the realization as well. As I watched the boys take grounders and work on their mechanics, I felt a wave of sadness, this had been the best summer of my life, I met the boys and got together with Benny in such a short time. It didn't seem fair that something so great could end so completely with school coming. We would have homework to deal with, but our obsession with Baseball would reflect in our marks, maybe even Smalls. It was another year we would be closer to leaving each other and moving or going away to school. But more then anything I didn't want it to be a year away from the next summer. A year until we could spend all day out in the sun, playing the sport we all loved so much.

Baseball really was life to me, dirt and grass stains brought forward memories better then any photo album ever could. Certain smells brought me back to moments when I was on the field, but these memories wouldn't need anything like that. They would never be forgotten my first summer with the boys would be etched into my brain forever.

"Do you think?"

"Huh?" I asked snapping back to reality by Smalls voice.

"You and Benny do you think you'll last?"

"I hope so, but I don't know for sure Smalls, if Benny wanted someone else I don't think I could stop him. I mean I know that dating me isn't a walk in the park, and with Clara around, we'd practically be sneaking everywhere."

"You're not there all the time, and Benny doesn't stop talking about you I think he really does love you."

"Well I love him too, it's just that I don't think it's fair for me to decide we're going to be together forever, I mean come one Smalls tell me that girls aren't all over Benny."

"You know Benny is terrified about losing you but you don't seem to be scared about losing him." Smalls said eyeing me.

"Smalls don't get me wrong, I would love to be with Benny forever, and I am scared when ever a girl even looks at him, It's just I'm not the best choice for him."

"Sunshine are you insane? Benny never even looked at a girl before you came around, he needs someone that loves baseball as much as he does, the other girls just laugh and cheer for him. He doesn't want a cheerleader."

"Thanks for telling me that Smalls, and don't go telling Benny that I don't care for him, cause I do-"

"I won't, but I think you need to realize that even though Benny is so focused on baseball. . . I think he might give it up for you."

"Shut your mouth Smalls Benny wouldn't give it up for anyone!" I snapped at him. "I wouldn't let him anyways."

"And I think that's why he likes you so much."

"Smalls go take fly balls, I want to kill those jerks." I laughed pushing him to the field. He smiled and headed out onto the diamond.

"Hey Sunshine."

"Hey Ham." I mocked him as I limped to centre field.

"Don't worry I don't think the crutch is going to make that much of a difference on your game."

"Oh ha ha, Ham you're hilarious." I said sarcastically as I continued to limp to my position.

"even with the Crutch she still plays better then you." Benny said laughing at him.

"Ah you're just saying that cause you like her!" squints yelled.

"No I'm saying to because its true!" Benny yelled back.

"Will you idiots knock it off and just play?" I asked and they shut up, I just was to walk around and collect the ball if it was missed.

Practice was interesting and we played as well as we always do, the whole practice becoming a blur as the hours went by quickly.

When we decided we had to get home for dinner Benny walked me home as usual only we trailed behind because of my slow pace.

"I hate this." I mumbled.

Benny looked at me with sad eyes. "I know, and I hate you having to sit out."

"I just wish I could walk faster." I grumbled.

"Well I can help with that." Benny said, before I could respond he picked me up like a bride and started to walk onwards.

"Benny-"

"Don't start, You were comlaining about being slow and this is a lot faster." I gripped my crutches into my hands and watched him as we walked.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"For the tournament are you nervous?"

"Nah, I have faith in the boys."

"I do too, it's just I entered us because I was sure we'd win, I don't want to go into this have us loose and those kids annoy the hell out of us, they'd never let us live it down."

"Yeah I know, there is that but of doubt in me too."

"No it's not doubt its worry what if we just choke or something?"

"We won't."

"Well now you jinxed it!" I yelled and he started laughing. "Go on Rodriguez knock on wood!"

"If I do I'll drop you."

"i don't care, knock on wood!" I yelled at him, he continued to laugh and walked over to the nearest piece of wood which happened to be a bench and awkwardly knocked with me still in his arms.

"happy?"

"very." we continued to walk and instead of heading home Benny decided to take the scenic route.

"You're heavier then you look." he said as he shifted me in his arms.

"Well I didn't ask you to carry me."

"I said heavier I didn't say you were heavy."

"Admit it Benny you need to work out more." he rolled his eyes and then put me down so I could limp beside him again.

"How does your ankle look?" I knew he was changing the topic but I shrugged it off.

"I don't think it's broken but it sure as hell feels like it is."

"You know-"

"Well well well, what have we here? Little miss sunshine on crutches?"

We turned around to see phillips and his team behind us, I was rather surprised that they weren't on their bikes but of course they were In their horrible uniforms.

"You know stalking is a crime." I said turning my whole body to face him.

"I heard what happened, little pathetic of you Benny. Boyfriend causes his girlfriend to break her ankle."

"Hey Benny had nothing to do with this, I was the one that jumped the fence and got knocked out, he was trying to help me."

"Wow can't protect her. . . I think that's even worse." he laughed.

"Shut up Phillips." benny snarled.

"Wanna make me?"

"With pleasure-" I stopped Benny from advancing on him by holding out my crutch.

"Well now that I think of it, I'd rather your girlfriend shut me up, say with a kiss? That'd keep my mouth Busy." I could literally feel heat coming off of Benny as he stood there shaking. "Come on Spena and Phillips it has a nice ring to it.

"No, Sunshine and the jerk doesn't sound so good, Now Sunshine and the Jet sounds right, come on say it with me Phillips-" he cut me off right there.

"I wouldn't call him, Benny "the Jet" Rodriguez if my life depended on it." he snapped at me.

"You kind of just did." I smugly replied he stood there for a moment looking confused until the realization of his words came to his mind.

"Pretty, smart and devious just how I like them."

"Unless you don't want Sunshine to be the only one here with a broken bone I suggest you leave!" Benny snapped trying to hold in his anger.

"So I guess you won't be playing in the tournament." he said completely ignoring Benny.

"seeing as I can barely walk I guess." I answered slowly.

"it's kind of Funny."

"What is?"  
"The fact that you break your ankle just in time to play in the tournament, it's just so convenient. If I didn't know any better I'd say the injury was fake or. . .planned so a girl didn't have to play in the tournament. Do you think the Sandlot punks like having a girl show them up? I mean their already rejects they don't need another reason to be humiliated."

"Phillips thats ridiculous, I would never break her ankle on purpose, Toni is part of the team, and she could whip any of your asses on the field any day, why would we ever want to miss that, we lover and she's as big a part of the team as any of us." Benny yelled at him.

"Phillips you really are an idiot to think that they would break my ankle, sure I can't play in the tournament but I'm still going to be there and the boys will be kicking your ass even harder to make up for my not playing." I joined in,

"Sunshine would make a fool out of any of you any day." Benny wrapped a protective arm around me as he spoke. Phillips stared at us for a moment before an evil smile broke out onto his face.

"Well it's too bad we'll never find isn't it?"

Benny and I glared at him until he was completely out of sight.

"Don't listen to them' He whispered in my ear as he turned me to keep walking.

"Never will." I replied.

When Benny and I got to my house he helped me into my room and then took a seat on my bed pulling my legs into his lap.

"It doesn't look good." he said staring at my ankle.

"I'll be alright." I said shifting to sit up straighter on my bed.

"Did you ice it?"

"yeah, last night, don't worry about it Benny it'll be okay." he nodded and took his eyes off my swollen black ankle.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah." I replied. "but again I'll be okay." we sat in silence for a few moments Benny rubbing my calf with his hand gently while looking around my room.

"Whats your biggest fear?" he suddenly asked me.

"mine? I don't know."

"Oh come on there has to be something you're afraid of."

"I'm sure there is I just never thought of it that much, have you?"

"yeah, I thought mine would be going over the fence an facing the beast, but I kind of got over that.'

"You better have because I am not helping you with something like that again." he smiled.

"Don't worry I'm over it."

"So whats your new fear?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." he drifted off.

"I think I know mine. Moving."

"Moving?" he asked giving me a confused look.

"Well yeah, leaving here, the sandlot the boys, you." Benny smiled warmly at me and moved from under my legs to sit with me at the top of my bed, he pulled me into his arms and held me close. The heat off his body was calming, his body was hard with muscle but it had to be the most comfortable thing in the world.

"You just got here, I don't think you'll be moving."

"What ever Clara wants she gets, My dad is such a pushover for her. He puts her before me, and if she wants to move we'll be moving."

"I'm not going to let you leave, she's going to have to fight me to take you away." I started laughing, "Hey I'm serious, I concoured a beast, I can take her."

"I think she might be ten times worse then the beast." this time he laughed, I could feel the rumbling through his chest.

"Well I've never met her so I wouldn't know."

"You don't want to meet her trust me."

"I don't know I think she'd like me." I looked up at him, barely seeing his eyes.

"She doesn't even like me."

"I think I can get along with her." he said getting up. "Is she down stairs?'

"Benny what the heck are you doing?" I asked as I hit the pillow instead of Benny's chest.

"Is she down stairs or no?" he asked.

"I don't know she might be."

"bitchin'" then he climbed over top of me to head towards the door.

"You crazy legend!" I yelled grabbing his hand. "If she sees you, we'll be out of here in an hour." I said.

"Come on Toni, she'll love me." he smiled trying to walk away again. I yanked on his hand, probably a little to hard, because he tripped and fell towards me, landing right on top of me, his face just a breath away from mine. He reached up and smoothed out a strand of my hair with the palm of his hand, sliding it down to carefully rest of my cheek.

"You know what my fear is?" he whispered.

"What?" I asked looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Losing you, hurting you, and having you hurt me." he whispered. I leaned up and gently placed my lips to his.

"You're not going to lose me Benny.'

"Smalls told me that you think you're not good enough for me."

"I'm gonna kill that kid if his dad doesn't." I muttered.

"Is it true though, you think you're not good enough for me?" his eyes showed the hurt and anger, I sighed and ran my fingers through his short hair.

"Benny you deserve someone that can be there all the time, that doesn't have to hide you from a racist horrible person, I also see the way other girls look at you, they can cheer you on not be a challenge to you-"

"I don't want a cheerleader, I want someone that will beat my ass if I don't do as well as I can, I want someone that is going to share in my victory because it's theirs as well, I want someone that _I _can cheer for someone that will give me a run for my money. I want you Toni." he whispered his eyes not moving from mine for a second, he leaned down and captured my lips in his, the kiss was firm and full of passion, I locked my hands behind his neck as his hand lightly brushed my side. He broke away but stayed close to my lips, his hot breath sending shivers through my body.

"Toni I love you, and I am not going to hurt you, I love the trouble you get in, you're not afraid of anything or anyone, I love that you play baseball with me and the boys, I love that you refuse to wear dresses, and I love that you're with me. If anything I don't deserve you and I think Clara makes that really clear." '

"Benny don't ever listen to her okay? Clara doesn't know anything, shes a shopaholic jerk and I honestly hate her, she doesn't deserve anyone, she judgemental and rude and hurtful, just please ignore her."

"Toni I know I'm just joking. But she shops a lot how are you not bankrupt."

"Well, my dad is some kind of big time investor or something." I shrugged.

"Whoa what? Does that mean you're rich?" he asked, I didn't like mentioning it, yeah we had money but I never saw any of it. "What the heck are you doing living here?" he asked taking my silence as a yes.

"Clara wanted a big house, but refused to clean, so my dad bought this one much to her disappointment but forget her I love it here." I said earning a smile from Benny.

"Good cause if you moved in the rich part of town you might be dating Phillips." he grimaced. I mirrored his expression.

"Ew Benny don't even put that in my mind." he chuckled.

"Hey I'm happy that you're not dating him." again he kissed me lightly. "I think that foul ball was the best thing that I ever did."

"What foul ball?" '

"The one I hit you with." he said, oh right the first day I moved here.

"Well thanks Benny." I said sarcastically.

"No I mean, I might have never met you if you hadn't come by and hit you, the reason I stopped outside of my house for so long is because I was trying to decided where I had seen you before."

"TONI!" I heard Clara yell, both of us looked towards the door and then back at each other, I could hear her coming up the stairs. Benny quickly got off me and scrambled to the floor sliding under my bed, I barely got the blanket over my foot when she opened to the door, man I really need to remember to lock it.

"What?" I asked.

"Whats that smell?" she asked.

"I don't smell anything."

"I do." she snapped at me walking around the room.

"You know I heard that dogs have a really strong sense of smell-" she shot me a glare and I put my hands up in mock self defense. "I'm just saying."

"I smell boys deodorant."

"Clara thats just plain weird." I stated. She came and stood extremely close to me.

"It's you. Or is it someone that was near you."  
'Clara I'm grounded, why would I leave this room and disobey you?" she glared at me.

"Don't take that tone with me." I hadn't. "No it couldn't be a boy on you, what boy would even know you were a girl."

"You know I thought the exact same thing when I first met you, I thought you were one of dads buddies that lost a bet and had to dress up like a chick." I said.

"You shut up you little bitch!" she said walking towards me.

"Hey I think my dads home." I said quickly. She immediately looked towards the window. I thank the lord for the miracle of my Dads car coming in. she didn't say anything just rushed towards the door.

"Bitch." I heard benny say under the bed.

Clara turned around so fast I thought she might have gotten whip lash.

"What?" she demanded.

"Uh, I said. . . oh forget it I can't cover that up." I sighed rubbing my forhead.

"Listen to me you brat, if I had it my way you'd be packing for military school in a second, I don't want you hear, no one wants you here, it will just take another word like that to make me convince him to send you away. He doesn't care about you anymore, he can barely look at you now and you know it, I'm the last thing keeping you here so I suggest you behave or the next words you'll be saying is Sir yes sir. Am I clear?" she asked her eyes like ice.

"Crystal." I whispered glaring as well.

"Clara?" my dad asked as he came through the door.

"Coming!" she called down to him. Then she left closing the door. Benny slid out from under the bed, I smacked him as soon as he was close enough.

"Really benny?"

"Sorry." he laughed sitting down on the bed again. "She won't really send you away will she?" he asked.

"No, she's all talk, as much as my dad likes her he still wouldn't send me away. I think I look a lot like my mom which is why my dad won't look at me too long but he needs me around cause as much as Clara hates it he still loves my mom and misses her." benny nodded. "I think you should go Benny she might come back up here, she did smell you in here."

"Yeah that was just weird." he said, smiling.

"I agree, but for some reason she can smell almost anything."  
"Maybe she is a dog." he joked, leaning over my to give me a small kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and watched him disappear out the window.

I clumsily changed into my pajamas. Laying on my bed throwing a ball up in the air. Then I decided I should probably head down stairs and get something to eat. I gritted my teeth and headed down stairs, my limp would be mistaken for being tiered as I entered the kitchen.

"Hi dad." I said he didn't look up just muttered a "hi honey." I took out some bread and peanut butter and started to make a sandwich.

"Um dad, there's a baseball tournament coming up in a couple days."

he didn't answer.

"dad?"  
"What?" he asked looking up from his own food, I wasn't sure where Clara was. Maybe In her own room.

"Theres a baseball tournament in a couple days."  
"Oh yeah? You like baseball don't you?" he asked, that made me frown.

"yeah I-I do, I was wondering if I could go to it?"

"To play?" he asked. I shook my head. "Cause you know Clara doesn't like you around those kinds of places.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to watch."

"Uh then I guess that would be okay."

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"You know I think the dodgers game is coming on, I heard they're pretty good maybe you could watch the game, learn a bit before you go to the tournament." he said looking back down at his food. I nodded.

"I will." it hurt that my dad didn't even know I loved baseball he didn't know about my life, he had done such a good job shutting me out. I loved my dad with all my heart and there was a time that he knew everything, but I think now that I was older, I looked a lot more like my mom he tried to ignore me and then just forgot.

"Clara and I are going out will you be okay by yourself?" he asked.

"i can't go?" I asked.

"No I don't think its a good idea for you to come." he said getting up and putting his plate in the sink beside me.

"Are you working tomorrow maybe we could do something, I heard about a diner that sells really good milkshakes." my dad met my eyes and looked away quickly.

"Maybe okay?"

"Okay." I knew what 'Maybe' meant, It meant no, I wish I had my dad, the one that was there before Clara and him got married. He was a good person, and I loved him to death he just needed someone to love and distract him more then a kid that brought back memories of his late wife. He loved me and never hit me or raised his voice, he never even heard of Clara treating me the way she does cause he's not home and I couldn't tell him with because no matter how much I hated her he loved her and I couldn't ruin another relationship for him.  
Clara came down all dressed up and I knew that was the reason I wasn't invited, I couldn't go to fancier places, I owned dresses but I wasn't the best dinner guest ever especially when a town gets to know me well.

They left and I headed upstairs after eating. I leaned down and went to get my crutches from under the bed so I could just grab them in the morning and noticed a piece of paper under there with them. I pulled it out and saw it was a picture. Benny must have left it there or something, it was a picture of all of us, I think it was taken when I first joined the team. But it was hard to remember because it wasn't a formal picture, it was one of us all together just standing on the mound in the sandlot. All of us together, someone must have taken it from the sandlot opening because I could see the dugout. I smiled and looked at all of us. Standing there smiling probably discussing a play to work on.

I didn't need Clara and my dad, these boys right here were the best family I would ever get.

I took the photo over to my wall and pinned it up with a piece of tape. The picture made me calm, it made me happy that these boys were going to be there for me, I was lucky to have met them, to be able to see them every day, to spend my time with them, and to have a group of boys I could be myself with.

It made me happy to know that even though I had a photo album filled with pictures of past friends and family, they all made me sad, they reminded me of my life now, how they left me and how my family wasn't the same.

This was the one picture that I could look at and smile, it brought back great memories they weren't my team they were my new family. And as I looked at the photo I found myself whispering.

"I love you Guys."

**hope you liked it, again only one more chapter until the story of them being 12 & 13 is over :( think I'll just add on the parts when their older to this story I'll update soon i promise. have a nice day:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Summer ending

**Last chapter of this part of the story:( I'm so sad, i loved writing this story and its still not over i still have to continue when they're older :o **

**i hope you enjoy the final chapter, but there will be more coming with this story i promise. **

**Enjoy. :D**

BENNY"S POV

The tournament came and it was time for the games to start and we were getting a little worried, Toni wasn't here.

"Wheres sunshine?" I asked them.

"We don't know." Squints said.

"Sorry I'm late but it's a little hard to get around holding this." we looked to see sunshine limping over holding a giant box that almost covered her face.

I took the giant box from her and set it down.

"What is it?" Smalls asked.

"Open it." she smiled. When we did there were uniforms. "As promised." they were green and white with numbers on the back and Sandlot dodgers written on the chest.

"Sandlot team, wheres your coach?" the umpire asked.

"This isn't going to work." Toni whispered.

"Right here." Kenny said holding up Sunshine's wrist to him. The umpire looked at her for a moment and I held my breath, he looked down at his little black book flipping the page and then nodded.

"Alright then, no rules against it. Batter up." we all cheered and hugged her.

The games we over and we were in the championship after destroying the other teams, I could hear some of the other teams yelling at Phillips about how we played and we had multiple complaints about our uniforms, registration and coach but it was all sorted out, then came the championship game against Phillips. the game was going great we were against Phillips team and we were winning in the last inning, their bases were loaded, we had two out Phillips was up. He passed Sunshine on the way to the plate.

"You need a triple to tie and a home run to win, and knowing you it's never gonna happen." she said to him. He pushed her so she fell off her crutches we all started to yell.

"Guys I'm fine!' she yelled at us. "One more out come on Kenny." she called to him clapping her hands

"alright." Kenny whispered he wound up and threw the fastest ball I have ever seen him through it was a strike but he fell in pain.

"Time!" I yelled Sunshine limped out to the mound meeting us all there.

"Please tell me you didn't try to throw a wringer." she begged kneeling beside her.

"Sorry." he said clutching his arm. Oh shit, Toni said that it was painful on the arm if you threw it wrong.

"he can't play." she said. "It needs a days rest now if he keeps playing he could wreck his arm."

"But then we'll only have eight and we can't play with eight." Smalls said. (A/N just pretend that the rule where you can finish with eight isn't in effect)

"Come on Sandlot times a ticking you gonna lose or what?" Phillips asked.

"Shut the hell up Phillips no one wants to hear your squeaky voice you little shit." Sunshine yelled everyone started to laugh quietly, I stared at her in shock, damn she was angry.

"I'll play." she said. "Let me pitch so I don't really have to move."

"You sure?" I asked.

"yeah. I don't have to throw too hard movement should be enough, I won't step on it hard."

"Okay." I said handing her the ball.

"Hey girls can't play!" Phillips yelled.

"Then why is your team here?" Sunshine asked. Making us laugh again we went to our spots and he went into the box.

"Wait a minute what about an unregistered player?" Phillips coach called out.

"She registered, Toni Spena, that's Toni!" Squints yelled back,

"I know who she is, well what about the rule about coaches playing?" '  
"She's a kid." the umpire shrugged. "She can play if she wants" he shut up after that and Toni set up. Her first pitch was a ball. Same with the second. Her third was a strike but it went foul when phillips swung, same with the next one. Her next was a ball again.

"Come on Toni!" I yelled to her. Full count. Damn it, shes not going to be able to strike him out with her leg.

She moved her arm back and this time stepped with her foot with the force a normal pitcher would have and let the wringer fly. I couldn't believe she did it with her ankle was she insane?

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Sunshine fell to her knees in pain but watched as Phillips eyes closed, rookie mistake you never blink on a wringer. The smacking of the ball hitting the glove echoed in my ears as the impact sent dust into the air.

"STRIKE THREE BATTERS OUT!" the umpire yelled.

"Sandlot wins!" someone yelled we all yelled and jumped (except sunshine) we had won, we really won!

I wasn't thinking as Yeah and I pulled Sunshine onto our shoulders so she could be jumping too.

"Hows it feel Phillips? She just struck you out with a shattered ankle!" Squints laughed as he walked to his dugout throwing the bat against the fence in anger, tears streaming down his face.

"Just wait until next year!" he yelled at us.

"We will, but until then WE FREAKING WON!" Smalls yelled back and we all cheered.

Everyone in the stands came down to congratulate us, we put sunshine down and grabbed soda bottles shaking them up and spraying each other Sunshine getting it the worst.

I removed her hat and dumped the rest of mine on her head.

"RODRIGUEZ!" she screamed trying to tackle me but her ankle deprived of her moving. I laughed and threw the bottle on the ground.

"Hey sandlot!" someone yelled into the microphone.

we looked over to the source of the voice.

Everyone quieted down as the mayor of the valley addressed us all.

"It is my honor to announce that the winners of the San Fernando Valley Little league tournament is The Sandlot!" he yelled. We cheered as they brought out a huge trophy for us and a medal for each of us.

We lined up and waited for them to put them on us after giving Phillips and his team the silver medals.

"Team Captain?" the mayor asked. They all looked at me so I went up to him, he gave me a hat that said captain on it, I laughed and put it on. "It was Toni's idea." he whispered to me and I rolled by eyes of course it was.

"Coach?" he asked and Sunshine went over and smiled as he handed her the medals to put on each one of us. I put hers on for her.

"Most sportsman like goes to Scott smalls." the Mayor said after Sunshine whispered into his ear. He got a certificate, wow another award for his wall. Fitting.

"MVP . . .who? . . . oh Benjamin Rodriguez." he said. They went to give it to me but I held my hand up to stop them.

"MVP stands for _most valuable player_ the player that not only is an amazing player on the field, but an amazing person off, I think that it should go to the person that believed in us all the way through, that has gone through so much and yet they're still here, cheering us on. Telling us to do our best, and being the bravest person I have ever seen risking injury. They have never abandoned us, and make us even stronger. Which is why this award, not only has to go to the most valuable player of the game, but in our lives, and I think you can all agree with me?" I asked the boys who were smiling like idiots.

"Yeah, we do." Kenny smiled. We all looked over to Toni.

"Most Valuable _Person _Toni 'Sunshine' Spena." everyone clapped as I gave the Medal to Tommy and Timmy to place on Sunshine's neck.

After the tournament Craziness died down everyone left, and I was alone with Toni, but we didn't stay at Phillips field we headed to the sandlot, walking around on the dirt, Toni Limping beside me tucked protectively under my arm.

"I wish summer could last forever." she whispered.  
"Same here. I wish we could stay on the sandlot forever." I sighed tightening my grip on her. "I hope It lasts forever."  
"I won't let anything happen to it." she promised smiling up at me and I leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What if it doesn't?" I thought out loud looking around the beautiful diamond that I had spent most of my life with.

"Then here." she said limping over to the dugout and pulled a bottle cap from a string holding a bunch to the top.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pulled the string off the cap and then handed it to me.

"There, I don't know how long these things have been here for, but its part of the sandlot, that way it will never really be gone." I looked down at the cap, the picture was faded and the edges slightly rusted from rain.

"This is a pretty pathetic gift." I laughed putting it into my pocket. "But you're right, it is part of the sandlot. I will keep it forever."

"You'll lose it by tomorrow won't you?" she asked.

'Of course."

"Then just come and get another one." she laughed gesturing to the others hanging up.

"Bitchin." I smiled staring at her.

"This has really been the best summer of my life." I gently rubbed my thumb on her cheek feeling the soft flesh and warmth of her body pressed against me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mine too." I whispered placing my forehead on hers closing my eyes to relish in the moment.

"I love you jet." she whispered her warm breath hitting my lips sending cold shivers down my spine.

"I love you sunshine." I whispered back, and leaned down to kiss her, my lips barely grazing hers when she ripped my hat from my head and ran as best as she could causing me to lean too much and stumble into the dugout. I turned to see her holding the hat in her hands a few feet away.

"You really think you're going to kiss me after you dumped soda on my head?' she asked raising an eyebrow. I laughed.

Walking towards here.

"You just have to make things difficult don't you?" she shrugged.

"But you love me anyway."

"Of course." I smiled giving her a quick kiss before picking her up and spinning her around in my arms like a bride, right there in the middle of the Sandlot, he beautiful laugh echoing in my ears as the dry dirt swirled around us. This wasn't going to be the end of us, The Jet and Sunshine would be together for a long time, I mean come on if the Babe said it, it has to be true.

And I wouldn't want it any other way.

Sunshine POV

As Benny Spun me around in his arms I couldn't help but think about a life with him, to be the kinds of Parents I had always wanted, I love Benny, him and all the boys, they were the family I never had. And even though they were a bunch of obnoxious insane dreaming Boys that didn't take anything seriously, and didn't understand that being a girl meant I'd be a little different from them, they were the best friends I could ask for.

They would tease me, and trick me, they would treat me like a guy, get on my nerves and get me in the most trouble I had ever been in, but they were my Sandlot Boys and I was their Sunshine. We'd be together until the end of time, Benny and I would be together till the end of time.

And I wouldn't want it any other way.

As the years went by people moved, once they did we didn't replace them we played like they hadn't left and they never really did, not to us.

Yeah yeah went off to military school after the army he became one of the pioneer developers for bungee jumping, of course we all know why, the little Genius set up a private where he invited the whole team to come and jump at the grand opening of the first arena, his motto is still "Fear is the greatest beast, concur it." Corny kid.

Bertram got really into the 60's and well no one ever saw him again. . . .

Timmy and Tommy became architects and contractor. They started small but then became million heirs for developing mini malls, the pair and I still share letters back and fourth they still argue all the time as brothers should but they were the best pair I had ever seen.

Squints grew up and married Wendy Peffercorn, they have nine kids, damn squints we all went to the wedding (Including Bertram since they got married right out of high school) they bought Vincents drug store and they own it till this day of course Squints has a pharmacy and is the baseball commissioner for the sandlot kids now.

Ham became a professional wrestler, you may know him as the Great Hambino.

DeNunez arm healed and he played triple A ball but never made it to the major leagues. He owns his own business now and coaches a little league team that his kids play on called the heaters, he never tried to throw a ringer again.

Smalls moved and became an announcer for the majors he knows everything about baseball now and lives for it.

Benny and I made it through high school but then Clara took me away. Benny and I's relationship ended physically but we were always together in Spirit, I should have known that when I moved that wouldn't be the last we saw of each other. Benny continued to protect me and care for me doing some pretty stupid stuff, me doing the same until life just took us away from one another.

I went on to play in the Olympics, I ended up hurting my arm and on my down time I was at home watching The Jet play whenever I could. I was twenty two when I went a year without seeing him.

The nick name Sunshine followed me and it was a good reminder of the memories I had with Benny and the guys. On my twenty second Birthday I was offered a new job and I was extremely excited. I was smart to take the job but I was an idiot to think that Benny Rodriguez didn't have anything to do with me becoming the pitching coach to a Major League Baseball team.

Can you guess which one?

That love sick sneaky kid.

After we had tried so hard to move on, I couldn't even Peg him for what he did, I had planned to, it didn't matter how fast he was I was going to kill him. (figuratively speaking) But I couldn't because when I saw him next. . .

I was overpowered by love.

**AHHH, the Summer is over :( I'll have another chapter up soon though, its time to see how Benny and Sunshine get to that moment in the Dodger Stadium :D Hope you enjoyed this installment of the story i had a great time writing it and all the reviews are great, you guys are awesome and keep me motivated thanks so much 3**


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome back

**I have updated! decided to finish this story then get to Sunny's. **

**so this follows no movie story line it's a new story with different adventures and how Sunshine and Benny get to the meeting at Dodgers Stadium :D**

**First and foremost i want to apologize in advance. there is no Kenny DeNunez :'( I'm so sorry I love Kenny he's my favourite pitcher of all time but Sunshine is a pitcher and it just makes things easier. he does make a reappearance though later in the story. **

**now that thats done with i hope you enjoy the first chapter to when they're sixteen. **

**Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sunshine. . . and Clara but everyone hates her. **

The Sandlot, continuation.

THREE YEARS LATER!

SUNSHINE POV

"Ham I will cut of your arm and beat you with it!" I screamed running down the hall after the laughing redhead. I was trying to avoid all the people in the halls but it was kind of hard since I was so focused on chasing Ham.

"Hey watch it!" a girl yelled as I almost ran into her.

"Sorry!" I shouted gaining on Ham.

"Stupid Sandlot." I heard someone mumble.

Ham turned down the hallway and I did too, to my dismay I ran smack into our French teacher Mrs. Gangon- Harvey. Papers flying everywhere as we both fell to the floor. I pulled myself up off the floor and continued to run after a laughing Ham.

"Shit, Sorry!" I yelled rushed and then got up chasing Ham who was dying from laughter.

"I'm having you written up for this!" she yelled after me along with some inaudible French. Who cares?

"You're running out of hallway!" I screamed at Ham as we came to the dead end of the hall, he looked back at me still laughing to my surprise he didn't stop, just went straight out the doors, to the courtyard and back in through the other doors to the school.

"Ham!" I yelled in frustration again following him.

"Watch it fat ass!" Phillips yelled at him as he jumped out of hams way, I saw Phillips was holding some Gatorade and as I ran by I smacked it out of his hands, the juice spraying onto him.

"Screw you Sunshine!" he screamed at me I just laughed at his comment satisfied and kept on my run.

"Run Ham Run!" Yeah- yeah and a few other boys yelled when they saw me running after him.

Ham ran down another hallway.

"No running in the halls!" Squints called mockingly at us.

"Ham give me back my glove or so help me god I will break your nose in five places."

"I'd like to see that happen!" he called losing his breath. Twenty more steps and he was leaning against the lockers out of breath. He held my glove up in defeat.

"Take it." he said breathing heavily. I smacked him over the head with it.

"You shouldn't have stolen it in the first place!"  
"I just-"

"Oh man that was awesome!" Yeah yeah said finally catching up to us. "Phillips is steaming mad." Squints, Tommy, Timmy, Bertram and Smalls were close behind him.

"Good." I said.

"Uh guys. . ." Smalls started to say pointing to the opening door, we were outside the principals office. We didn't think we ran out the front doors before we could get caught, it was the end of the day and getting out now would mean no detention for today.

"Shit we almost got caught." Ham laughed.

"We wouldn't worry about it if you hadn't made me chase you!" I exclaimed aiming to hit him he pulled Yeah yeah in front of him though.

"It was just a joke." he said with a smile.

"Want to know what I find funny?" I asked charging at him. But I didn't get to him a pair of strong tan arms wrapped around my waist picking me up and spinning me.

"Benny put me down!" I yelled in shock laughing. When I felt my feet hit solid ground I turned around to face him.

"Hey Baby." he smiled at me, his bright white smile making me feel weak.

"That's our Sunshine, from Deadly killer to boy crazy ditz, with a smile from Benny." Squints said acting like some kind of cheesy sports announcer.

"Shut up." I said to him.

"Saw you running in the halls." Benny said releasing me.

"Idiot came into the locker room and stole my glove." I said gesturing to Ham. Benny smirked and looked at Ham.

"Was hilarious to watch her panic." Ham said rather proud of himself.  
"This is why you don't have a girlfriend." I said hitting him in the arm.

"and That's why no one likes you." he said pointing at his shoulder then my fist and back again. I rolled my eyes again at him.

"I like her." Benny said placing a hand on my waist and pulling me to his side.

"You were young Benny made a choice you just can't fix." Ham said I raised my arm at him again and he ducked away from me.

"Three years now, or is it two, or four. . ." Squints said using his fingers trying to count.

"Wow glad to know you all care enough about me to remember when I joined the team." I said sarcastically.

"It will be three years in about a month. Met when you were twelve and Benny thirteen and you'll be sixteen by the end of the summer before we go back to school." Smalls said.

"Whatever lets just go." Squints said. We all started to head to the Sandlot.

"Race you?" benny asked me?

"No way Jet." I said he chuckled.

"Chicken."

"I am not chicken, I just know I won't win." benny smiled and then started to bock at me. "You are _not_ bocking at me." I said in disbelief.

"Bock, bock, bock,"

"Benny it's not going to work,"

"Bock, bock _bock bock, bock"_

"Benny you might as well give it up, I'm not chicken."

"_BOCK BOCK BOCK BOCK!" _

"That's it you're on!" I yelled running ahead. I could hear Benny laughing as he caught up to me quickly. Although I am in complete and hopeless love with Benny we still like to bug each other from time to time. Benny caught up easily and started to run backwards ahead of me.

"Come on Spena you have to do better then that." he taunted me. I glared at him and tried to run faster, he turned around and beat me to the sandlot without even breaking a sweat. He lifted his arms in victory.

"You knew you were going to win, not a very satisfying victory." I said.

"I'm pretty satisfied." he joked, he pulled me into his arms "a kiss for the champion?" I smirked and placed a hand on the side of his face. He leaned down pressing his soft sweet lips to mine in a light kiss.

"Aw come on can't you go one day?" Squints asked exasperated.

"You're one to talk squints, you couldn't even keep your hands off Wendy when you _weren't_ dating." I said still in Benny's arms.

"Ah what ever Doll, base up." I laughed and pulled fully away from Benny and to the pitchers mound. Kenny moved away just two weeks ago and we were all still mourning over it a bit he was a great player the best pitcher anyone could ask for and we all missed him terribly. Benny went up to bat, I smirked at him.

"No fancy stuff." he said pointing the bat at me, meaning my Wringer.

"Like I need that to strike you out Rodriguez." all the boys ooo'd at my comment, Benny set up in the batters box right handed like always. His eyes narrowing on the ball I tossed it up in the air watching as his eyes followed it. I grinned, he gets so focused on the ball. I wound up and let the ball fly. Strike. Benny smirked at me, when I got the ball back I knew he could hit off me, my wringer was the only pitch he couldn't. Benny was an unreadable batter, he was just that good, painting black did nothing, he didn't miss anything low, could adjust to change ups and anything high you can kiss goodbye.

He never was nervous so taking a long time didn't make him antsy, nothing in his stance was wrong, he could hit anything.

Screw ball.. . . Benny lets it go by.

"Come on Rodriguez, you can do better then that." I called at him.

"Just remember no fancy stuff." he winked. This was it. . .

I threw the ball bottom outside corner, I meant for it to be inside, shit.

The ball cracked with his bat the ball hurtling right at me. I hit the ground just in time to have the ball miss my head. Sure I'm quick with reflex's but no one is that fast. I expected to see Benny running the bases but I didn't I saw his shoes in front of my face.

"Shit, Sunshine I'm so sorry." he said pulling me up.

"I'm fine, didn't hit me." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Yes it did." he said touching my head. When he did I suddenly felt the pulsing headache.

"Ow." I said he moved his hand.

"Shit Sunshine you had us worried." Squints said.

"Yeah-yeah you took that hard."

"I didn't even feel it." I admited.

"Well you were out for like two minutes." Benny said now worried.

"Two minutes? I felt like I blinked."

"Come on Lets get some ice on that, you guys keep practicing, Imma take her home." Benny said.

"No Benny really I'm okay." I insisted even though I knew it was no use, he was really protective of me ever since the summer I broke my ankle.

It made me a little angry, he wasn't that way when Kenny broke his wrist why should I be different? But I get it I don't want him hurt either.

I followed Benny to my house, climbing up the roof then into my room.

"Be back." he smiled then disappeared out the window.

I laid down on my bed the headache coming and going with each breath.

"Well don't fall asleep on me." Benny joked coming back through the window. I reached for the ice. "No, let me." he said, I let him press the cold ice to my head, it felt really good.

"That feels good." I say sitting up holding the ice there.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to." he said.

"I know." I said holding his hand in mine. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Schools out tomorrow." he grinned my hand still against his lips.

"Then another whole summer of baseball, friends, the sandlot." I smiled.

"And you." he said he said leaning over to me. He lightly kissed my lips. Pushing me back on the bed.

"Parents are home." I murmur into his lips, he shuts me up by kissing me. His own way of saying I don't care. He leans over me, his hands holding my waist and my hand curves around the back of his neck. I can feel him smile into my lips as he shift to lean over me more. His lips are soft and inviting I could kiss him for hours and I'm sure he has that in mind but it's not possible.

Benny traces my bottom lip with his tongue. I gladly part my lips to him, and our tongues begin to mingle with each other. I heard benny moan in the back of his throat. I smiled under his lips, it was funny we tried to see who could get the best reaction with each other all the time. I literally felt him roll his eyes. Now it was his turn to get a reaction, I knew because he slipped his hand under my shirt, his hands were cold on my covered stomach and I jumped at the touch pushing up into him which caused his grip on my stomach to tighten slightly, two points to me. He pushed his lips harder on mine.

"Benny." I murmered into his lips.

"Hmmm?" he asked kissing me again. I lightly pushed on his shoulders.

"Benny, my Dad and Clara are home." I reminded him.

"I wasn't doing anything bad." he said innocently.

"No." I said pecking his lips and sitting up. "but I also know you and you get carried away sometimes. . ." he started blushing, remembering when he took off his shirt and undid about four of the buttons on my shirt.

He rolled off my bed and stood up, I did the same.

"head still hurt?" he asked. I shrugged I hated when people fussed over me being hurt.

"Toni!" Clara's voice came, it didn't sound too happy. Benny knew the drill he went to the window right away, he climbed out but kept his head in the room.

"See you tomorrow." I smiled he nodded and kissed me quickly, then disappeared.

"TONI! DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"The whole neighbourhood heard you Clara!" I yelled at her. She came into my room glaring at me, what else is new?

"Well come in." I said rolling my eyes.

"Where were you?"

"School." I answered flatly.

"I didn't see you come in. . ."

"Your sight must be going, that happens with age." I told her her eyes burned.

"I am not old!"

"did I say you were old?" I asked, with Clara I knew how to insult her with out really getting in trouble for it, but of course I always did get in trouble. "What do you want?"

"I heard someone." she says.

"Well I am in the room."

"two voices." she snaps.

"Well-"

"Was it that Spanish boy again?" she asked. My eyes burned with anger, my fists clenching, how dare she.

"His name is Benny." I say as calmly as I can through clenched teeth. She doesn't seem to hear me, but if she did then she didn't care. A year ago she had actually caught benny in here, he had fallen asleep on the bed with me, nothing happened but that's not what she thought.

"was he hear?" she asks going around and picking up my bed sheets giving them a sniff.

"Clara that's just weird." I said she glared at me, she was trying to smell benny, however Benny happened to have the same sandlot smell I did.

He did have a body spray that was like heaven, but he only wore it to more formal places.

"He wasn't here." I snap at her, getting annoyed with her being in my room.

"You think I believe you?"

"It'd be nice if you did." I said rolling my eyes.

"I see you with him and those kids all the time, I-"

"You don't like them I know, and I don't really give a fuck." I snap, ah shit. Her hand collides with my face in a quick, sadly over practiced motion.

"That language is not welcome in my home." she says notice she said _my _home not _our _home.

When I grow up, I'm going to keep this house, kick Clara the hell out and it will be my _families _home.

"You use it enough." I reply, she swears at me all the time, why would it be any different for me?

"Girls shouldn't swear its ugly."

"Okay, I hope you realize you are being sexist to yourself, and you swear too, so you're calling yourself ug-" another slap.

"You listen to me Toni, you will not speak to me that way-'

"I have been since-" fuck another?

"If I see you with that Spanish boy again-"

"His name is _Benny_." I say anger filling my whole body.

"I will not be laughed at in this neighborhood, it was fine when you were younger, but now you are too close. You don't think I see the way he looks at you but I have. That Spanish boy will ruin my reputation you will ruin it, you already do with the baseball and. . . well I will not have any of my friends thinking I am a lower status-"

"You Bitch!" I screamed pushing her with all my might, she clattered to the ground with a thud, her heel skidding across the floor. "Benny is the best thing that has ever happened to me, the Rodriguez family is the most respectable family I have ever met, we happen to live in the same neighborhood in case you haven't noticed, god damn it we live next door!"

"I did-"

"I know we would live in a better house, but you didn't want to clean it!" I yell at her, Its enough she doesn't need to bring benny into this. "And I'll have you-"

"What the hell happened?" my dad asked coming into the room seeing Clara on the ground.

"dad-" I couldn't finish, I didn't know what to say, my dad was so blinded by Clara that he let her do whatever she wanted. He helped her up holding her close, he shook his head at me and walked out. I sighed as the door closed. You gotta be kidding me.

Well no dinner for me tonight time for plan b.

**Hope you liked it :) R&R please :) **

**Have a great day promise to update soon :D**


	13. Chapter 13: A second home

**Hello, it's your author Makay, so its been five days so i decided to Update. i hope you like this chapter its a dynamic as to how Benny and his family adapted to having Sunshine around. **

**there is some more spanish in this Chapter and from here on end, I apologize for the horrible writing of it again i got like a C in spanish. **

**Enjoy the Chapter i had fun writing it and I'll update soon:)**

**Disclaimer: sadly i only own Sunshine. **

SUNSHINE POV!

I climbed out my window, my cheek was stinging now, I didn't look at it I didn't need to.

I walked over to Benny's house, to the front door. I knocked quietly.

The door was opened by Benny's mom. She happened to be the nicest woman I have ever met. She smiled at me.

"Toni!" she said in her happy voice, I was a little weird around her when I first met her I wasn't used to grown ups being so kind.

"Que pasa?" (what happened?) she asked her voice now in shock and worry seeing my cheeks. I shrugged but she understood, you can hear Clara scream from Texas, the first night she found out, she wanted to call the police but I couldn't let her do that, where would I go? "Come on in." she smiled directing me in.

"Hola Toni, Que Tal?" (hi, how are you?) Mr. Rodriquez asked not looking up from the paper.

"Regular Gracias, y tu?"(okay thanks and you?) I asked. I had learned some Spanish from Benny and he thought it was the cutest thing ever when I tried to speak it to his family.

"Estoy bien-"(I'm good-) he started the looked up at me stopping his words he gave me a knowing look.

"Who was at the door?" Benny asked coming out of the kitchen shirtless rubbing his face with the heel of his hand his hair was wet so I knew he just came out of the shower he had clean jeans on too. He stopped dead when he saw me.

"Toni." he said seeing my face, it must be completely obvious I was slapped. He ran over to me holding my face in his hands. He stared into my eyes, worry covering his face that look made me want to cry, he was always so worried about me and I hated showing up like this, I didn't want to come here to avoid that face but I had to see him. He looked at his mom then his dad then back down at me,

Then he released my face, taking my hand in his rough one and tugged for me to follow.

"Come on." he said. I followed him looking back at his parents, pained expressions on their face. I really didn't want to bother them with this, in fact I thought Benny was the only one here and I just wanted to ask him to come to the tree house with me, we always had food up there thanks to Ham and his obsession with S'mores.

Benny led me into the bathroom, he patted the counter telling me to sit, I pulled myself up and onto the cold counter and waited keeping my mouth shut. Benny grabbed a cloth and ran it under some water.

Baseball has done Benny Wonders I'll tell you his muscle was almost completely muscle his smooth toned tan chest made me want to just touch him and his arms were toned and muscled from years or swinging a bat. Benny had abs too from the constant cardio that somes with baseball, his legs were probably the most muscular because he liked to run every where. Benny made me feel safe and seeing his Body I understood why, he was intimidating with the muscle he had, but it also made me understand why so many girls didn't like me, my boyfriend looked like this. Benny shut off the water and went to put the cloth on my face but I caught his wrist.

"Benny I'm okay." I assured him. He shook his head.

"No your not." he pressed the hot cloth to my face and pulled back to show small little lines of blood.

"I guess clara needs to cut her nails. . .' I said touching my cheek Benny quickly pulled my hand away like a parent scolding a child for touching a priceless artifact at a museum.

"You shouldn't let her do that." he said trying to keep his anger down as he worked on my cheek again.

"I didn't tonight." I said, when I looked up Benny was staring at me. "I pushed her." I explained.

"and she slapped you?"

"No that happened before." I said.

"Oh. . ." was his answer as he started to pull out rubbing alcohol, when he put it to my cheek I hissed from the burning.

"Doesn't cry when she breaks her ankle but cries from some antiseptic." Benny muttered mostly to himself, I decided to ignore him because I wanted to have a little more serious talk with him.

"Benny." I said moving his hand away from my face, and jumped off the counter. "You know I love you right? Te amo?" I asked. He laughed at my pathetic Spanish accent. Then nodded.

"Of course, and I love you, a lot. Mucho." he says mocking me. "But why are you bringing this up now?" he moved to put the cloth on my face again but I moved my head out of the way. He growled in annoyance, so I took the cloth from his hand and put it down.

"Just a fight with Clara, and I wanted to make sure you knew." I responded.

"You've been telling me since we were twelve I think I know." he said a smile plastered on his face.

"You were thirteen." I remind him.

"I'm a couple months older, it doesn't matter.' he said rolling his eyes. "but yeah, I know" he leaned down to me, both hands leaning on the counter behind me trapping me in a cage of his arms. He leaned down his lips barely brushing mine when his mom called to him.

"Benny come here please.". He pulled away letting a sound of annoyance come out of his mouth. I smiled and turned around walking down to the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready." she smiled at me when I entered.

"Oh no, it's okay-"

"Te Sentas." (Sit down!) she demanded I put my hands up in surrender and sat down at the table. Benny sat down beside me Mr. Rodriguez on the other side of me.

"So Toni, will we be seeing you at the BBQ?" he asked me.

"Dad." benny said in a warning voice. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?" he asked. Then it hit me, every year they have an end of summer party, my family was invited last year, but Clara. . . .well was clara and made this huge speech about how lower class shouldn't be trying to class jump blah blah blah, I happened to blow up at her and was locked in my room for the night. Not a very good night to remember.

"I'll be there." I smiled.

"Really?" benny asked surprised his eyes wide but hopeful. I nodded.

"What Clara doesn't know, will hopefully kill her." I said in a joking tone, I wouldn't wish Clara dead, I just wish she was gone from my life.

Benny smiled.

"So how is the team looking this year?" His mom asked Benny.

"Better then last year, too bad Kenny had to move. . ." Benny trailed off.

"I loved Kenny, but he wrote us last week and he's on an actual team in his new town." I told them. Benny nodded remembering the letter we got from him.

It was a little silent while we ate, I have to tell you Mrs. Rodriguez is an amazing cook thats the only reason we're quiet we're trying to keep as much food in our mouths as possible its that good.

"So how were your grades this year?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked me. I shrugged.

"Good enough." I answered, I wasn't a straight a student like smalls. But I did do okay like Benny.

"She did better then me in everything." Benny answered.

"Hardly, and you're better at what really matters." I said back.

"No-"

"Benny yes you are." I said finally.

After eating Benny pulled me upstairs with many 'subtle hints' about not doing anything provocative from his parents. Benny was beat red by the time we were in his room. Benny grabbed a shirt from on top of his dresser and started to slide it over his head

"Damn I was hoping you were trying out a new style." I joked he looked back and smirked at me, slipping on the white and green baseball shirt.

"it was only a trend." he said I walked over to his window and leaned against the wall, looking up at the stars. A moment later I felt Benny's strong arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek sweetly and gently his chin resting on my shoulder.

I placed my hands on his.

"Don't go home." he whispered in a pleading tone.

"I kind of have to." I replied, my voice slightly louder then his.

"Why do you put up with her?" he asked, I turned in his arms.  
"I couldn't do that to my dad, he's still a good person, and he loves her, she makes him happy. . . I just couldn't take her from him."

he moved a stray lock of hair that had fallen out of my pony tail and tucked it behind my ear.

"I hate that I can't protect you from her." he said his eyes sincere and almost hurt.

"Its not your job to protect me from her, she's my battle."

"I want to protect you from everything." he says tightening his arms around me.

"You do a great job of it already." I assure him, he laughs in a sigh.

"I just don't think its fair to you, I know whats happening I should be able to do something about it. But I just sit here and watch you get hurt every day and I know it can't just be physical it-" I shut him up by placing my lips to his, his words lost in my mouth. Before he could really register what I was doing I pulled away.

Still in his arms, I placed my forehead on his and slid my hands from on his arms to around his neck.

"That's one way to tell me to shut up." he said I laughed and accepted his lips pressing on mine for a brief moment.

"Benny you do too much for me already. I love you for it, but you don't need to worry about me, if she hurts me in any way I'll come here, but you also have to trust me to protect myself and have the right mind to come for help." Benny curled his hand on my hip pulling me closer to him into a warm hug. His strong arms encasing me in a sturdy hug like he never wanted to let go. And I didn't want him too either, he smelt clean, I loved his baseball scent but now he smelt like soap and just so fresh.

"I know, I do trust you, I just . . . love you too much." he whispers into my ear his hot breath sending beautiful tingles down my spin and making the hairs on my neck stand on end.

At that moment I knew, that this boy held my heart in his hands and could break it at any moment, and I knew he wore his heart on his sleeve, and I could cause him that pain just as easily.

The good thing about it though, we would do anything to stay together, if there was a million reasons to break up, we would still look for a reason to stay together.

**there you have it Next Chapter, Phillips is back! :O I love writing him in this he's such a little shit. **

**R&R please you guys are awesome and keep me motivated i love you for commenting and reviewing thank you so much and in return I'll update sooner :) thank you and have an awesome day!**


	14. Chapter 14: Golden Glove

**Hello readers, I am updating. And i want to thank everyone who reviewed you guys are amazing. i love your reviews you're all so sweet and I'm glad you're enjoying the story, you're the reason i write it Thank you :)**

**I'm actually at a tournament writing between games and getting yelled at by my coach for bringing my laptop with me, but it's whatever I', always in trouble :P**

**anyways i got the idea for this chapter since i just competed in my own Golden glove tournament i hope you like it. Phillips reminds me of a Guy i used to play with, he was a sexist jerk too. Parts of the conversation is actually stuff I've had the kid say to my old team (when i played with the boys).**

**Disclaimer: Toni is mine the rest sadly is not :(**

SUNSHINE POV

The last Day of school Came, Benny and I used to walk to school, wanting to avoid the over crowded bus, but being older now we didn't mind it too much we could finally sit in the back since no seniors were on our bus, they took their cars.

"Last day of school!" I heard a shouting as Benny and I came onto the bus. Of course it was ham who shouted it.

"Ladies and gentlemen the all star couple Toni Sunshine Spena and Benny the jet Rodriguez will be competing in the golden glove games today, lets have a round of applause ladies and gentlemen!" Squints announced standing up on a seat in the back, I looked back and Benny who was shaking his head and laughing.

"Golden glove" was a series of stupid little events at the end of the baseball season, which happened to be the last day of school this year since the season had to start late this year at school because of some bad heat waves. It included a Home run derby, which Benny, Ham, I and Squints were going to be competing in.

The base run, for Benny.

The strike out game and fastball competition for me to compete in.

the distance throwing for Squints

accuracy for Smalls

The actual golden glove competition which was playing and blocking ground balls, each level getting harder and harder. For yeah yeah

Around the horn for Timmy, Tommy, Ham and Me.

Then there were the events for the different positions.

We usually cleaned up in every event we competed in.

there was a loud chorus of cheers, then some boos from the kids who we closer to Phillips then us.

The sandlot may have been hated by many people, but we were also as equally loved.

Although I don't have many girls wanting to be my friend, since I stole their dear Benny from them.

Oh well.

Benny and I raised our arms in mock "thank you" to Squints announcement.

I took a seat next to smalls and Benny sat Behind us next to yeah yeah.

"You ready for today?" smalls asked me smiling. I ruffled his hair and he swatted my hand away.

"Yeah and I want a clean sweep." I said sternly.

"Oh don't look now but sunshine is in a mood." squints announced, I smacked him over the head with my water bottle.

"I'm not in a mood." I snapped at him, realizing that probably wasn't the best approach to getting them off my case.

"Oh is it your period?" Ham asked, my eyes widened and I directed my bottle attack at him hitting him four times, two of which happened to be his arms, from him covering my blows.

"No!" I shout at him, as the boys crack up laughing. "You're a week late." I said, this time it was his eyes that widened in embarrassment, he wasn't used to people replying to his slams.

"Ouch Sunshine whats with the scab?" Smalls suddenly asked looking at my cheek. I looked at him and shrugged, he gave me a knowing look. They knew about Clara's yelling and verbal abuse.

"What, Clara think you were having sex again?" Squints asked. About half the bus turned around and stared at us. I smacked him again, six times.

"No. you. idiot." I said between smacks.

"Hey private conversation!" Benny yelled at the Freshmen boys staring with their mouths dropped. They turned right around and I stopped hitting Squints.

"So you're not having sex?" Ham asked amused with my reaction.

"God, stop saying that." I said digging my fingers into my hair, I didn't put it up, I was planning on it later in the day when the events started. I had been wearing my hair down a little more throughout the years, it had gotten longer but I was able to keep it out of my way a little better.

"What? sex?" Yeah yeah asked

"Shhh, chea." I said. It was just an awkward thing to be blurting out on the bus, especially when its directed towards you.

"Ok, are you guys having coitus?" Smalls asked from beside me, that made my eyes just widen and my head snap up.

"Oh god, go back to saying sex, please." I said in a disgusted tone, the guys cracked up.

I looked at Benny who just winked at me, I glared at him.

"To answer your question no we are not, I'm sure the whole school would know if we were." Benny said.

"And why would that be?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well these idiots can't keep a secret." he said.

"You'd tell them?" I asked.

"Damn right he'd tell us, he doesn't have a choice." Squints said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its a guy rule, he has to tell one of us, you really think if he was getting any he could keep it to himself?" Bertram exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, like the first kiss he's gotta tell us that." Yeah yeah said.

"But you guys were there for that." I pointed out.

"You're not a guy you don't understand." ham said.

"You didn't understand puberty before does that make you not a man?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him smartly. He just smirked and opened his mouth to answer. Oh no.

"I'll have you know that my-"

"Oh look we're at school!" smalls said practically climbing over me to get off the bus.

"Poor kid." I muttered.

"I think he needs a girlfriend." Benny said waiting for me to get up.

"Yeah that's what he needs, a reason to be more awkward." I got up and walked off the bus Benny behind me.

"I don't get it he goes through the same things we-"

"Are you guys talking about me?" smalls asked turning around, geez the back of his head looks exactly like Conner Stratons.

"No." Benny and I said at the exact same time.

"I have a 92 average in school." he said crossing his arms. "I can tell when someone is talking about me."

"yes the boy genius can build a rocket to the moon and break down the meaning of any conversation but can't remember to keep his fly up." I said. Smalls immediately flushed pink looked down to his already closed zipper.

"It's not down." he said the pink still evident in his cheeks.

"Good thing I made you check anyway." I shrugged walking ahead, if there was anything I was good at it was getting out of unwanted conversations.

"A 92 average, what happened smalls your grades are slipping." Ham joked as we walked to school.

"I have 96 percent in every class, but I have an 80 in one class. . ." he said.

We all looked at each other then said together "Gym."

Smalls may be really good at baseball but all the other sports hes just extremely challenged. I'm not in his class so I have no idea how he pulls an 80.

we were to report straight to the baseball field today, but I had to go to my locker which the boys decided to accompany me to.

I opened my locker the boys standing around, I grabbed my notebooks and some pictures of the team I had tapped to my locker and stuffed the pictures into my back, then walked over to the nearest dumpster and shoved the notebooks in.

"No more pencils." I said.

"No more books." Yeah yeah chimed in.

"No more teachers dirty looks." the others chanted.

" no more pencils no more books no more teachers dirty looks, no more pencils no more books no more teachers dirty looks. No more pencils no more books no more teachers dirty looks." we sang as we walked out of the school and out to the baseball field.

The first event was around the horn.

I let Bertram take my spot, since he only had one event to be in his choice, but his came late in the day so I figured he'd want another.

The idea is to throw the ball from catcher to first, to second to third to catcher and back around twice more, then switch directions going around three more times as fast as you can. You drop the ball two seconds is added each time you drop it to your final time.

Then you play with two balls going around counter clockwise like normal three times with the same rules.

They cleaned up, dropping the ball only once, but that was nothing compared to the other teams who dropped the ball an average of five times.

The home run derby was up next, you got ten swings to choose any pitch you want there is no limit and it must go over the back fence, if it doesn't you can choose the run around the bases to try and get a home run before the ball is thrown to home plate but it just tires you out.

Benny 10 out of 10

Ham 9 out of 10

squints 9 out of 10

me 8 out of 10. give me a break I was on pain killers that made me think knock knock jokes are funny. Thanks to Benny demanding that I take them for my cheek.

It was enough for a win however.

The day went great we only lost one event coming in second, the distance throwing, squints did great, but Wendy walked by. . .

the only problem was that we lost to Phillips team.

"nice try losers maybe next time." Phillips said from behind us, we were all sitting on a picnic table either yelling at squints for going on and on about Wendy or trying to assure him it was okay.

We turned around hearing is annoying voice.

"Well my day just got ugly." I sighed

"In case you didn't realize this, we kicked your ass in every other event." Bertram said.

"But not this one which I think is one of the most important concepts of baseball don't you agree boys?" he asked the boys standing behind him, " I mean throwing is nothing if you don't have the dis-"

"Oh you can barely hit the ball when you play us, you really want to be getting into this?" squints asked taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Yeah yeah you-"

"You know that whole, yeah yeah thing is getting really old." a boy named Ryan said.

"You really don't want to start comparing annoying traits." I said getting up off the table and taking a couple steps towards them.

"Take a walk." Ham said crossing his arms from beside me.

"Oh nice one fat ass." Phillips said.

"Sorry to be so rude, he would have sugar coated it, but you might have eaten that too." Tanner Slute said.

"I'm actually kind of impressed that just came out of your mouth slut." Smalls said, admit it you said slut in your head to, its pronounced sloote. (A/N there's actually a guy with that last name at my school, he's an awesome guy but that name makes it so easy to tease him :p)

"shut your mouth slute, and Phillips why don't you get out of here before I kick your ass." Benny threatened from behind me.

"Take your best shot Rodriguez." he said opening his arms.

"Wow he actually wants to be embarrassed." Bertram said.

"I think hes used to it, he wears that uniform all the time in public." Ham smirked

"Funny Fat ass."

"Oh look and the over used insults keep coming." Squints said faking a yawn.

"Now what do you want?" Benny asked.

"You guys have nothing worth of my possession, other then that sexy baseball girl of yours." he said eying me up and down, I could feel the glare coming from Benny behind me. Phillips seemed lost in his own world when he continued. "damn the things I'd like to do to that tight well toned body." I felt Benny take a step forwards.

"Benny." I warned him not taking my eyes off Phillips.

Benny had gotten into some trouble just a while ago for fighting with Winston Forgram when he told Benny. . . .well Benny wouldn't tell me what he said, which made me believe it was about me and was pretty damn bad.

He didn't need another fight on his record I was barely able to get him out of his suspension before. If you Put some water under your eyes sniffle three times and say "Benny was protecting my virtue." It will not only embarrass the principal but also break him down into giving Benny two days detention instead.

Sure I have my record too, but hey no one can resist a tough as nails girl crying about her all star boyfriend protecting her.

It also helped that Winston was a school player too and _everyone _knew about it.

Phillips walked over to me, and I took a step forward so that when he got to me Benny wouldn't be able to reach him. Sure I didn't want the scum bag near me but I knew that he'd say what he wanted then get the hell away.

"I'll scream rape." I threatened (teasing) Phillips when he got too close for comfort, leaning away from him. He leaned in close to my ear.

"In no time, I'll have you screaming my name instead." he said this of course loud enough for Benny to hear, and to top it all off he squeezed my butt.

I didn't have to hit him, nope Benny took care of that all himself. He tackled Phillips to the ground, throwing Punches left and right, his fist working like a hammer and pounded into his face and ribs. Phillips somehow managed to roll Benny over so he got one punch in until Benny kicked him and sat on his stomach punching him again.

"Don't you _ever _touch her!" Benny yelled delivering another punch to his nose. Okay that was enough I ran to Benny and started to tug on his arms.

"Benny I think he's had enough." I tried.

"Ass hole is going to learn never to touch _my_ girl again!" he yelled.

"What if she asks?" Phillips asked.

"really Phillips?" I demanded exasperated, what an idiot, but I needed to split them up a large crowd had formed and thankfully it was lunch time to the teachers were back at the school and would take longer to get here. I needed them to split before they did get here though. "Any time you guys want to jump in?." I yelled to them. It took Ham, Bertram Yeah yeah and Squints to get him off. Benny was still punching and swearing.

"Usted bastardo asqueroso, usted puede tomar su pequeno pinchazo y sus pelotas no cayeron y empujarlo hasta el culo!" Benny screamed at him.

"What did he say?" Timmy asked.

"What did he say?" Tommy asked after him.

"well do you want to actual answer or what I'd Tell the principal he said?" I asked.

"Actual."

no repeat, although Tommy was a freshmen he still carried the nickname repeat and repeated things Timmy said occasionally. Bad habits die hard.

"Well, I only started speaking Spanish a couple years ago only learning a little, but I got a book and if I am correct, it ironically has to do with the conversation we had on the bus this morning on Puberty. . . actually a little bit of reference to the sex talk too." I said.

"Oh well what was the principal answer?" he asked.

"he politely asked him to not do that again."

"Oh that bad huh?" he asked.

"No it has nothing to do with being the opposite to what he said, its more to cushion what he did to Phillips face." I said trying not to laugh when I said face.

I ran up to where Benny was finally starting to calm down.

"Come on Benny man he's not worth it." Ham said holding Benny's left arm.

"What happened did Benny finally dump the tramp?" a girl called. I turned towards the voice.

"Okay that makes no sense and unless you want to be next then I suggest you shut it!" I yelled then snapped back around. I don't know who I was directing but it didn't matter.

"Benny, Benny, come on calm down." I said trying to get him to look at me, but he was glaring at Phillips, who was standing up with a bloody nose, lip and swollen eye.

"You'll pay for that Rodriguez." He threatened.

"Phillips get the hell outta here!" Squints yelled at him as he tried to keep Benny from running at him again.

"Benny, look at me, he's had enough okay?" I said, Benny stopped struggling and looked at me, my Hands holding his face in place to look at me. "You beat the crap out of him. Just relax." I said. He softened and the boys let go of him cautiously. "Jesus Benny I wouldn't want to see what you do if he kissed me." I said. He glared. "but he didn't." I reminded him.

"Sorry I just-"

"I know, you want to protect me, hell I'd probably do the same thing if it was a girl and you." I admitted. The boys shooed away the crowd and I guess Phillips went to clean up.

"I just hate to see him touch you and . . . his comment, he can't talk to you like that, to anyone like that." his voice dripping with Venom.

" shhh Benny, I appreciate it, really, a boy beating up another boy for his girlfriend is probably the most amazing thing ever, thank you. But You did more then you needed to, cause I love you not him and what ever he says or does should just be pathetic, desperate and a joke." I said.

I played with the collar of his plaid shirt as I talked. "Hows your lip?" I asked Phillips punch happened to be with the fist that had his ring on it and hit his lip causing a small amount of blood to leak out.

"You tell me." Benny smiled and leaned down pressing his slightly swollen lip to mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist hugging me to his lips, we parted and Benny gave me a light teasing kiss.

"They still work." I stated.

Benny chuckled and captured my lips again.

His hands ran up and down my sides, slowly and lightly.

"Okay break it up we still have an event to do." Yeah yeah said pulling me away from Benny by the waist In a running Tackle, holding me in the air and carrying me away I winked at Benny as I was carried further away and Benny smirked. Yeah yeah put me down and we continued on with the golden glove tournament.

"and the winner of the tournament, the Sandlot!" Our principal exclaimed holding the foot tall golden trophy out to us as we all jumped up cheering.

I hugged Tommy and we cheered jumping up and down then sat back down.

"come on guys lets go to the pool to celebrate!" Squints yelled. Of course Wendy lifted the ban when her and squints got together.

"Ugh why?" Benny demanded.

"We've been playing baseball all day Benny, it's hot, we're sweaty." Squints replied.

"Yeah yeah, we haven't gone swimming in a long time, since last summer." Yeah yeah said.

"That was just games and skill tests not a real game." Benny complained.

"Come on Benny. You can see Sunshine in a bathing suit again." Bertram said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Bertram!" I yelled at him trying to hit him in the back of the head but he was so damn tall I could barely reach, and he moved so I only got his shoulder.

"Sometimes I think the only reason I'm here is so you guys can make comments like that and stare at me in bathing suits." I said crossing my arms.

"You would be correct." Ham laughed as I glared at him.

"Alright lets go." Benny smiled, Benny may be a gentlemen in most ways. But he is still a guy.

"Benny." I scolded. He winked at me. I playfully glared at him as he slung his arm over my shoulder and smiled leading us out of the school and into a summer of unforgettable events.

**There you have it:) i was going to write them going to the pool again, but i have to warm up. **

**Hope you enjoyed it R&R please and have a great day. :) **


	15. Chapter 15: Normal time

**Hello wonderful readers. i want to thank everyone who reviewed. this chapter is a filler just a little fluff with Benny and Sunshine I hope you like it anyways. **

**Enjoy**

SUNSHINE POV

"Ou Baby looking good." a wolf whistle followed the comment.

I looked to my left to see a group of guys, from a neighboring school, four of them.

I raised an eyebrow at them. They probably don't recognize me since I'm in a bathing suit instead of my jeans and t-shirt.

"Gotta a boyfriend doll face?" they called at me again. I smiled as I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and the feel of soft lips on the side of my face.

"Yeah she does." Benny called to them.

"Benny man, that's your girl?" a boy asked slightly nervous.

"Sorry man had no idea that was Sunshine."

"Hey, its alright how would I know how good I have it if guys weren't trying to get with her?" he asked, I was almost a little offended by his statement, almost.

"Guess your right Benny, she's one good catch you got there."

"That she is." he smiled.

"Is that all I am? A catch?" I asked. I wasn't really mad but it was good to make Benny squirm every once in a while.

"What? No that's not what I meant.'

"Then enlighten me?" I asked.

"oooo." I heard a small crowd say since they were listening.

"i just meant that you're like a trophy-"

"A trophy? Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez, are you objectifying me?" I asked walking him backwards.

"No! Of course not." he said his eyes growing wide in worry. I raise my eyebrow asking him to continue stopping from backing him up. "You're not a catch, you're like a prize Bass- er no that's not helping, let me start over-"

"Yeah keep talking." I said sarcastically pushing on his chest, he lost his balance. Little did Benny know I backed him right up to the edge of the pool, he hit the water with a big slash letting out a yell in surprise from not feeling the ground anymore. I couldn't help it I burst into fits of laughter.

He came up to the surface coughing up water. He wiped his face with a soaking hand, and stared at me which just made me laugh harder. Benny scowled at me and slipped under the water.

"Surprise attack!" I heard someone yell. Before I could react. . . I think a truck hit me and I fell into the water.

After I could recollect which way the surface was I floated up and coughed for air. Benny was right in front of me with a confused look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked holding back a laugh.

"I think a truck hit me." I replied Benny and the other guys who I just noticed were in the pool too, laughed.

"Actually it was me!" Ham stated proudly.

"You're proud?" I asked. Closing my eyes and floating on my back.

"as a matter of fact I am." Ham stated. I saw the red of my eyelids turn dark, when I opened my eyes Benny was standing over me.

I floated straight with him.

"You really mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course not, I just like to mess with you."

BENNY POV

"Of course not, I just like to mess with you." she winked.

"Kiss and make up?" I asked swimming closer to her.

"We weren't even fighting." she says swimming backwards a little ways.

"You don't want to kiss me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that." I smirked and swam right in front of her. I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her. Both our lips were slipper with water but that was the least of the problems. Holding a girl, and kissing while trying to swim is very hard.

We kept slipping under the water, and when we did we'd be laughing so hard we couldn't kiss.

"This isn't working." she said calming her laugh.

"I've got an idea." I said.

I pulled her under the water with me. Holding her hand once we were underwater I pulled her towards me. Pressing my lips to hers, I felt her smile and wrap her arms around my waist and I did the same to her. God I love her.

Soon we had to breath so we swam back to the top.

After about an hour of dunking wrestling and chicken fights we decided to head on home.

I walked with my absolutely stunning girlfriend.

Our fingers laced together we walked down to middle of the street, I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, I looked at her and shrugged.

"I just can't be happier I guess." I answered. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You're a weird kid you know that?"

"BBQ is tomorrow." I said.

"Don't change the subject." she played I really wasn't I was planning on saying it.

"You're coming right?" I asked.

"Of course. A hundred wild Clara's couldn't keep me away." I wanted to remind her that _one _managed to last year but I didn't.

We arrived at her house and we stopped where the hedge divided our houses.

"See you tomorrow." I smiled. She nodded and placed her hand on the back of my neck, brushing her fingers through my hair, an unreadable expression on her face. "Hey you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." she looked down. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" I asked placing my hand on hers and moving it from my neck to hold it in my hand.

"Yeah." she nodded. I know her, if something is bothering her she'll tell me when she's ready. "I just. . .really love you that's all."

"You were making that face. . .because you love me?"

"No. . .yes, I just... I don't know, Benny. We've been together a long time and i-"

"Whoa you're not breaking up with me are you?" I asked completely terrified.

"What? NO! God no! Benny of course not!" she said pecking my lips quickly her hands on my upper arms.

"Good." I breathed.

"I just don't want you to think I would ever be like. . .a phillips." she admitted.

"Toni, you're confusing me." I said.

"Never mind. I love you Benny never forget that." she said. I smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"And I'm the weird one?" she laughed and hit my shoulder.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." she says, kissing me quickly on the lips and walks away.

**Okay i suck i know, that wasn't my best work, but since this was short and a filler i will update sooner maybe even in two days. **

**Review and comment please i love hearing your thoughts. Next chapter is the BBQ it will be quite interesting hope you like it. **

**Bye :)  
-Makay **


	16. Chapter 16: BBQ and Uh oh

**Oh look at me updating when i said i would :) hope you like it i worked hard on it so I just hope its okay. **

**Enjoy**

BENNY POV

"Mama!" I groaned.

"No lo que tienes que lucir bien para Toni?" she asks me (don't you want to look good for Toni?)

"Si, para porque yo llevo cest camisa?" (do I have to wear this shirt?) I ask she just rolls her eyes. I was in a black button down dress shirt and jeans. I don't get why she wants me to look good, its a party, not a wedding. When I see her with the comb I back away.

"No Senalo a la linea hay!" (*I think I said* no get away from me with that) I say holding up my hands against her.

"Los chicos son tan imposible!" (you boys are impossible) she says throwing her hands in the air.

"Trate de cepillarse el pelo de Toni. Obtendra la misma reaccion." (try brushing toni's and you'll get the same reaction) I counter. "Ademas se acaba de causar problemas tan pronto como veo Toni!" (It'll just get messed when I see her anyways) my mom spun around wide eyed.

"Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez, Pense que te habla ensenado a respetar a las mujeres mejor que la!" (Benny I expected you to have more respect for girls then that!)

"What?" I asked confused. Then I realized what she thought I meant. "Oh no! Mom, we're supposed to play baseball when she gets here, you know dirt wind sweat will mess up my hair? I wouldn't do that with her. . . in front of my family." I mumbled the last part.

"Sorry?"  
"Nothing." I was a little nervous. My whole family was supposed to be coming and the most Sunny had met was a couple of my cousins and my uncle and aunt. But not all together and certainly not all of them. And secondly I never told her my family was coming. It just slipped my mind.

They were rather loud and very open about their comments, don't get me wrong I know they will love her. I'm just a little worried I don't want her to be uncomfortable, she doesn't have a big family like mine, she barely has a family of her own with her mom gone, her dad barely noticing her now and Clara making her life hell, I just don't want to make he feel awkward.

Another thing I was worried about, a couple of my cousins although they thought she was beautiful aren't really excited about me dating her. Sunshine's background I believe is Italian and some french on her moms side. . . or was is Romanian? I can't remember. They want me with a genuine Mexican girl.

When I went into the backyard the party was in full swing. But what can you expect it starts the second the first relative walks through, since we act like we haven't seen them in years when it has really only been a few months or even shorter.

"Benny!" I heard voices call out as I walked around greeting my cousins and uncles and aunts. I turned to the voices it was my cousins, Ricardo, Paco, Julio and Victor. I went up to where they were sitting.

"Hola Boys." I smiled at them. They were probably some of my closest cousins, since we were all pretty much around the same age.

"Hola!" they cheered together. We got lost in conversation when the conversation of girlfriends came up.

"Benny still dating that girl?" Victor asked me. He never met her but he had definitely heard of her, there were no secrets in the Rodriguez family.

"Yeah, uh. . . Sunbeam?" Julio asked

"Sunshine." I corrected sitting up straighter.

"That's it. She still around."

"Yes, we're still together."

"I don't see her." Julio said looking around the crowd of family memebers and some neighborhood friends, the team included who were all stuffing their face and talking to anyone that would speak.

"She should be here any minute she had. . .something to do first." I said not wanting to bring up the fact she had to sneak out and might have gotten caught.

"I tell you Benny a Mexican girl will never keep her man waiting." Paco said I rolled my eyes as he went on to talk about someone. When I finally did come back to earth Paco was still talking.

"I tell you, Molly is absolutely beautiful." Paco gushed on about his recent girlfriend.

"Speaking of absolutely beautiful." Ricardo said leaning over the table his eyes bugging out in the direction of the gate. I turned my head and saw Sunny, walking up the path.

"Eyeyeyeyey." Julio commented.

"Whats a Spanish girl?" Ricardo asked still staring.

"Hey, that's _my_ girl." I said smacking him over the head and getting up to meet her.

She was standing at the gate opening her eyes wide when I could see her clearly.

She was speechless and locked eyes with me. I stopped and shrugged, her mouth was slightly open and she turned at started to walk out the gate.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." I said catching her arms in my hands and swinging around in front of her. "Where are you going? Party is this way." I smiled tugging her arm and making her face towards the party

"Benny seriously?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Your whole family?" she asked still wide eyed looking from the party to me. "I thought it was just kids from school and around the neighborhood. Wasn't it like that last year?" she asked.

"Yeah but my mom thought we hadn't had a family party in a while. Come on I want you to meet them." I said tugging her arm again.

"I am not meeting your _whole _family like this." she said gesturing to herself.

"You look beautiful." I said pulling her into my arms.

"You're my boyfriend you have to say that.' she says annoyed. "I want to make a good impression on them."

"I want them to meet you, the real you." I said placing my hands lightly on her waist.

"Benny, I look like-"

"You're about to play baseball. That's how you always look and I happen to love it about you." I said kissing her on the cheek multiple times. She leaned away form me laughing.

"Benny I'm serious, isn't your whole family like Genuine Mexican?" she asked.

"You make us sound like Taco Brand, 'Genuine Mexican." I mocked she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"hey if I cared about that, I wouldn't be with you would I? Now come on," I said releasing her and tugging her hand she was still hesitant. "They'll love you, besides if they hate your style I will be insulted."

"Why?"

"Cause its mine too." I said matter of fact like running a finger over the fabric letters spelling out RODRIGUEZ on the back of her shirt.

She was wearing my white button up shirt with rodriguez on it in blue, but it was open. She wore a blue tank top underneath. Old jean shorts and a dodgers cap.

Her hair was down, but a pony tail was on her wrist which told me she was planning to put it up.

She was hesitant but did follow me into the party.

"Is that your cousin Julio over there?" she asked nodding to my cousins who were looking at us.

"You remembered."

"Not really. . . thats why I asked." she said I chuckled, and led her over to the food.

"Toni You made it!" my mother exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late."

"Oh your not late dear, you're right on time not everyone is here yet."

"Not everyone is here yet? Whose your family the whole southern part of mexico?" Toni asked completely shocked.

"Uhm no, the north side." I whispered to her making her laugh.

"Well I hope you have a great time, oh Wanda I haven't seen you in forever!" my mom said running over to my Aunt.

"You have a big family." Toni commented.

"Yeah its a little embarrassing sometimes." I admitted leaning against the food table.

"No I love it." she smiled looking around and the chaos of family.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean, I haven't seen my family in forever they're all in Romania and france and Italy." I knew it was both! "This is great." she looked me up and down then smiled.

"What?"

"You're, dressed different." I looked down at my black shirt and rubbed the back of my neck from nervousness.

"Yeah my mom you know."

"Yeah I get it, but you look good." I smiled at her.

"Benny!" another family member called it was my uncle Paul and his wife Genevieve, they were sitting with my grandma and grandpa. . .oh boy.

"Uh, come on." I said leading Sunshine to my grandparents.

"Hola Abuela." I said giving my grandmother a hug.

"Hola nieto, quien es tu amiga? Otro amigo de biesbol?" she asked I rubbed the back of my neck dreading this moment. "Ella es Muy bonita." she commented. The entire back yard seemed to quiet down. My grandparents knew nothing about her it was a well kept secret. Well they knew I had a girlfriend just no one mentioned she wasn't Spanish. I was surprised no one told them, I guess they wanted to see the reaction themselves.

"Si lo es." I agreed.

"Err, Me gustaria presentarles a Toni Spena . . . mi novia." I said. There was some silence. Toni seemed to understand the problem right away because her face paled as my Grandparents stood up and stared at her then me then her.

"Esto es Toni?" my grandfather asked I nodded looking down. "AH! Toni!" he exclaimed squeezing her in a hug. Toni was shocked and squished as my Grandpa held her is his arms. He released her and everyone let out a little laugh at her expression.

"que hizo una buena eleccion escogiendo una chica hermosa, hola toni mi llamo Gilberto, confio mi nieto ha sido bueno contigo si? Les ensenamos a los chicos de Rodriguez para el tratamiento de mujeres emabrgo derecho." he said speaking in a very thick accent his words rushed together. Toni looked at me for help.

"His name is Gilberto, he wants to know if I treat you right, they teach the Rodriguez boys to treat their women right." I explained quietly to her.

"Oh, Si es muy bueno." she replied making the crowd laugh, not because of her response probably because of her terrible accent.

"Ella habla espanol tambien!" my grandmother exclaimed.

"Kinda!" I heard someone yell.

"Te callas ella esta tratando de!" my mom yelled at the person.

"Its nice to meet everyone." Toni smiled. Slowly everyone started to go back to what they were doing and Toni was bombarded with questions.

"Okay I think I'd like to take my girlfriend back now." I said Pulling Toni out of the group of family members.

"Sorry about that." I said leading her to a table.

"No it was fine, remember I'm half Italian those people are even crazier." she said I smiled at that. "But it is nice to be alone after a while."

"Well do you mind being alone with me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." I smirked and leaned into her.

"DOG PILE ON SUNSHINE!" I heard a group shouting, knowing it was the boys. When I opened my eyes she was on the ground the guys on top of her.

I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh god what have you all been eating?" she asked only her head. Left and and legs showing.

"Everything." Ham responded.

"Get off me Lardo's!"

"Whats the magic woooorrrrddd?" Squints asked in a singsong voice.

"NOW!" Sunshine yelled at them.

"Alright jeez." Tommy said getting up I laughed and helped my girl up off the ground.

"How come you guys don't get interrogations from Benny's family?" she asked brushing her legs off.

"Oh cause they hate us." Squints says stuffing some chips into his mouth.

"They don't hate you." I said rolling my eyes. "They're not initially fond of you, but they don't hate you." I said. I leaned over and whispered in Sunshine's ear. "They love that they eat our food that's pretty much all they like." I joked and Sunshine looked at me and smiled.

"Anyways are you done showing Sunshine off?" Ham asked. "We'd like to play some baseball."

"I would too, but everyone just got here, can you wait an hour then I'm sure I'll be able to go." I explained they groaned but agreed. "Thanks guys." they all dispersed through the party. Sunshine started to follow them but I snaked my arms around her waist holding her back. "donde, crees que vas, mi amor?" I whispered into her ear. She knew what Mi amor meant, _my love _I said it to her all the time. Doubt she knows what the rest meant.

"huh?" she asked turning around in my arms, yep I was right.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Out of here." she mumbled.

"Oh come on it's not that bad."  
"Says you, it's your family, I barely understand what anyone is saying, they could be talking about me, and I wouldn't even know! Look at them they're probably laughing about the pale girl with the Tan charming Spanish boy." she ranted. I laughed.

"Trust me their not, you may not understand but I do, and I wouldn't let them talk about you."

"How? You can't punch your family."

"Toni, I can get them to stop without punching them." I chuckled.

"How we do it in my family." she joked.

"Just stay it's fine."

"You know what, you're coming to a family reunion, where everyone is speaking Italian, french of Romanian and you can understand the awkwardness." I chuckled and pressed my lips to her cheek.

"Well until then, you get to feel it all by yourself." she hit my arm and shook her head at me.

"Hey Benny!" a voice called to me, I looked over to my left to see my cousin Carlos, Marco and Joshua. They motioned me over and I sighed. Lacing my fingers with Toni I pulled her to them, it's not them I'm worried about. See, my mom invites the whole family. Carlo's step sister, Luna, was who I was worried about, she had had a crush on my since I was ten and she was eleven. We weren't technically related, so it wasn't frowned upon, but I never liked her.

However I knew she was here, and if the crush still lingered then Sunshine would have a problem with that.

I tightened my grip on Sunshine's hand as we got closer to them.

"Hola chicos." I smiled at them.

"So this is Toni huh?" Carlos asked looking her up and down smiling.

"Hey." Toni nodded then shook their hands as they introduced themselves.

"You know Benny talks about you non stop, 'oh Sunshine is so beautiful, Toni's so smart, Damn she looks good with no shirt on.'" Marco said in a high pitched voice in an attempt to mock me.

"Shut up I do not!' I said a blush creeping up my neck. Toni smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I do, do I?" she asked I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Like you don't say the same about me."

"Actually I don't." Toni said still grinning at my discomfort. I rolled my eyes praying to move on from the moment.

"So Benny tells me you pitch?" Josh asked.

"Uh yeah our pitcher moved, I kind of stepped in." she said.

"Can you hit?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, of course Benny is better though." she said I squeezed her hand but she ignored me. "Do you guys play baseball?" she asked.

"No we're more into Soccer." Marco said in his proud tone. I was pretty much the only one in the family that loved baseball.

"You any good?" she asked.

"Heck yah we're good!" Josh exclaimed.

"Some of the best there is." Marco smiled.

"You want to go pro sometime?" she asked.

"Maybe one day, but the home town we're from don't get a lot of scouts coming around." Josh explained. She nodded in understanding.

"So Is benny a good kisser?" Marco asked.

"Marco!" I yelled my cheeks becoming red. Sunshine stuttered but then smiled.

"Yeah, it'd say he's not bad." she said looking at me. I didn't want them to see me blush so I hid my face in her neck and hair. She laughed and moved away from me so my face was out of her neck.

"she good too benny?' Marco asked enjoying my embarrassment.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Lets see ya kiss." Josh said.

"What why?" I asked looking at them.

"No offense Benny but I'm not that convinced you two are together. I mean she's gorgeous, why would she go for you when I'm available." he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps because she just met you." I stated.

"Or she has standards." Sunshine joked making us laugh.

"Not very high ones to be with benny." Marco joked.

"He's higher then you isn't he?' Sunshine asked.

"She's feisty Benny." Josh smiled

"Come on Benny just a little kiss." Marco prodded.

I rolled my eyes and turned to sunshine giving a silent question. She smiled and nodded. I subconsciously put my hands on her waist and back. And her hands rested on my upper arms as I leaned into her and our lips touched.

It was a simple kiss, since my family was around. But I knew they were watching now.

"oooooo" my cousins teased in high pitched voices.

I pulled away from her slowly.

"Aw that was sweet." a voice said from behind Toni. I looked to see Luna.

"You don't have to see it fifty times a day." a voice shouted.

"Shut up Ham!" Sunshine yelled at him.

"Hi Benny." Luna smiled bounding up to me.

"Hey." I nodded at her, tightening an arm around Sunshine.

"What kind of hello is that can I have a hug?" she asked opening her arms, I couldn't be rude so I reluctantly let go of Sunshine and gave her a hug. She held onto me a little tighter, closer and longer then necissary. When I was finally able to pull away she smiled at me.

"So this is Sunshine?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, Toni this is my cousin, Luna." Luna rolled her eyes.

"I'm not technically his cousin, I'm like his step second cousin." when we were younger she always made a point in saying that, and mentioning it at least ten times a visit. We weren't related it wouldn't be weird if we dated which we will not.

"Nice to meet you." Sunshine said holding her hand out for Luna to shake, she did, I could see the forced smile on Luna's face. I really thought she would get over this crush of hers.

"Anyway enough Introductions, we have to get to the park and practice." I said quickly.

"Can I come watch?" Luna asked.

"You're into Baseball?" Sunshine asked hopefully.

"Not _baseball _particularly." she said winking at me. If Sunshine noticed she didn't care.

"Right. . ." Toni said a little confused.

"you might be bored." I said hoping she'd catch the hint.

"I won't be don't worry." she said. I sighed and nodded. Rounding up the guys we headed to the field.

Toni on Bertram's back running to the Sandlot. When we got to the field. Luna went straight to the dugout, Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, keep Toni away from her and it'll be fine. I know how Luna can be, she can be vicious and rude, caddy and defensive. She threatens Toni and all hell could break loose, I know Toni would fight back if she could but since Luna is technically family to me she wouldn't. She'd just let Luna do what she wants, or just try to stop her.

"Bring is sweetheart." Ham taunted as I caught. I winked at her through the mask and called for a rise ball. Ham could never hit the rise ball.

She smiled and wound up releasing a cannon Ham missed by a mile and we all burst into laughter.

"What the hell Toni!?" he asked.

"Talk to the catcher he calls the game!" she yelled back.

"We work together!" I yelled to her. "And come on Ham how are you going to learn to hit them if you don't practice with them?" I asked him he sneered and banged the bat off the plate causing dust to fly up into the air. I chuckled and called low and outside. Sunshine gave me a look that said _you're kidding right?_ That's what he hit but I shrugged. Make him happy. She sighed and wound up releasing the ball and of course ham hit it. It went flying and he started to run the bases, but thanks to Smalls major dedication he was able to catch it and throw it in. despite the fact he should have been out he kept running. Yeah yeah caught it and threw it to me at home and I ran after him and he turned the other way. He was too tiered so he was practically walking and it only took four steps for me to catch him.

"What are you, part Kenyan?" he asked huffing a breath as I tagged him out. I burst into laughter.

"Last at bat Ham." Toni called.

"What, no we get five outs and then we switch."

"Yeah you had two, and then Smalls caught it, and Benny tagged you. That's two!" Smalls yelled to him.

"Yeah yeah, maybe next time you won't cheat." yeah yeah said to him he glared at us but said nothing more.

"Fine but no wringers." he yelled at Toni, she put her hands up to let him know she wouldn't and he walked to the plate.

I walked up to Sunshine on the mound.

"Uh oh the catcher, pitcher conference, what did I do?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, just want to make Ham _think_ we're conversing over what to do." I said holding my glove up over my mouth. She pulled it down from my face to my stomach.

"Ham can barely read I don't think you have to worry about him reading lips Benny." I chuckled at her joke.

"Can you read lips?" I asked just trying to keep the conversation going.

"I think I can, I mean I watch my Dad and Clara talk all the time."

"lets see." I then mouthed _I love you _very clearly she pretended to think about it.

"You need to work out more?" she asked. I laughed.

"No! I think we both know theres no point, these guns and washboard abs are in perfect condition." I said.

"If soft and squishy is perfect condition I'd hate to see bad condition." she said poking my stomach, with a smiled. I scoffed and knocked her hat into her vision and pushed her shoulder lightly letting a little laugh escape.

"Come on Benny I'm my hair is graying over here!" Ham yelled at me.

"Anything would help that face Ham!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up!" he yelled back.

"Theres a giant spider on the beam." Squints said sitting upside down on the bench.

"someone wanna kill it?" Yeah yeah asked,

"I got it." Sunshine said taking off her shoe and throwing it, it hit just above the spider and it sat there unmoving her shoe now on the ground on the field.

"You missed." Ham said, we were all pretty tiered from the workout. It was rather hot today and we were taking a break for a minute.

"yeah, but I put the fear of god in him." Sunshine said slumping back in her seat. We chuckled at her and sipped our water.

"No offense Benny, but It's a little boring to watch. . ." Luna said from down the bench.

"You didn't have to come." Sunshine said, she didn't say it in a rude way, it was just how she is pointing out the obvious.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Luna asked crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Toni asked completely oblivious to how that comment came across to a girl.

"You didn't want me to come did you?" Luna asked glaring at her.

"Where did you get that idea?" She asked completely confused.

"The whole _oh you didn't have to come_." she said in a very obnoxious voice.

"Well you didn't." Sunshine shrugged, I rubbed my forehead.

"Luna, she didn't mean it like that, she was just being her. She doesn't want you to leave, she's just. . . saying it."

"And you know that because you're her boyfriend right Benny? Please, you'll think anything she says is innocent."

"Whoa, _Chica _calm down, Sunshine meant nothing of it." Ham said from beside her. She glared at him then looked at Toni who just had this confused look on her face.

"You don't like me around Benny do you? That I've known him longer-"

"Uh aren't you guys family?" She asked understanding what she was getting at suddenly.

She looked at me then back at Luna.

"Well. . .uh. . .technically yes." Luna stuttered.

"Then why would I be worried?'

"You tell me." Luna shot at her.

"What the hell is happening?" Sunshine asked holding her hands out to the side in a questioning manner.

"Luna knock it off with this jealousy." I said to her.

"Jealousy?" Sunshine asked, trying to think of a reason she could be then something clicked. "Ew you mean you really do like Benny?"

"What do you mean ew?" I asked a bit defensive.

"You know what I mean."

"You guys are family." Ham exclaimed disgusted.

"Only by marriage!" Luna almost shrieked.

"Do you hear the nonsense your shooting off?" Toni said standing up. "You like your cousin!"

"And my cousin likes me!" she snapped.

"Which is why he's dating her right?" Squints asked.

"I'm just far away all the time it makes sense that he'd-"

"Luna, you're making yourself look like an idiot." Bertram said.

Luna didn't say anything she stood up and walked out of the field. I was actually shocked, sure I'd have to deal with her when I got home but I didn't expect her to just leave. She was a fighter like Sunshine. She would have normally stayed, which puts me a little off balance what is she planning?

TONI POV

"Come meet the family It'll be fine." I said mocking Benny as we walked home.

"Look I'm sorry I should've warned you about her but I thought she would have moved on by now."

"Did you ever tell her you didn't like her?" I asked.

"Yes I did, very clearly she just doesn't listen." he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Benny I just don't like the idea of a family member of yours hating me." I said.

"She's going to hate me more then you." he said, I rolled my eyes and stopped walking and he joined me.

"She's not going to hate you, she's going to hate me. That's how girls are, they'll go after the other girl be petty and mean and tell her family I was completely rude and horrible-"

"Why would she do that? That's not what happened." he said confused, this time I threw my hands up.

"You really know nothing about girls do you?" '  
"I know plenty thank you very much." he said then a smirk crossed his face. "You taught me a lot." he leaned in to kiss me but I moved back smacking his arm.

"Benny serious conversation." I said he sighed.

"I'm a little surprised you know how girls are. I've never seen you with one and you hang out with us all the time."

"I'm still a girl though and the knowledge just comes with it. I may play sports but I'm also cursed with the knowledge of girls." I said.

"You mean like that freaky vision thing all girls have?"  
"Huh?" I asked confused.

'You know the ability to tell when a girl has done something with her hair no matter how miniscule the thing was." I silently laughed at his comment. "I swear to go they remove a single strand and you can tell." this time I did openly laugh. "But trust me, Luna isn't like that, she won't go tell my family, she's more of a blast you with paint revenge kind of girl." he said starting to walk I stood there wide eyed.

"You're joking right?" I almost pleaded.

"If you want me to be sure." he smiled and winked keeping with his pace. I caught up to him and he instantly took my hand.

"Don't worry about this please? I'll talk to her when I get home." he said. I nodded and we kept with our walk.

"So how did you get past Clara?" He asked me suddenly.

"Oh, well I told her that I was going to a debutant meeting sign up. . .thing." I said trying to think of the right word for something like that. Benny gave me a funny look so I continued. "Then she said that I was still grounded for shoving her so I went to sneak out the window but she was watering the grass. She came inside to check on me and I took that moment to sneak out." I said.

"So she knows you're gone."

'Yes, but she also thinks I went to the debutant thing." I said.

"I can't believe she fell for that." he said.

"Hey me either, we'll see if she did when I get home." I said he smiled.

This time Benny walked me right up to my porch.

"Benny I don't think it's the best idea for you to be so close to Clara." I said looking from the door to him to the door.

"I don't think its the best idea for you to use the front door." he said.

"i already know she knows I'm gone, whats the point in sneaking." he nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you later, I had so much fun with you today. My family loves you, thank you for coming." he said and leaned in giving me a sweet kiss. I went to move away but he held me to him. His strong tan arms locking me against him.

"no way, I always wanted to kiss you on your front porch after a date." he said.  
"A date? We both just played baseball in the blazing sun after your wacko cousin yelled at me."

"It was a date." he said finally leaning into me and kissing me a little more firmly. I slid my hands up to the back of his neck and his hands moved from my back to my waist. He opened his mouth to mine and I grasped his shirt in my fist pulling him closer. He took a step which caused me to take one but I stumbled and slammed into the door. I ended up laughing along with Benny and we had to pull mnjfrgtkjnapart since we were laughing. Benny's eyes always sparkled when he laughed, I could look at them all day. He calmed down and slipped his hands up and held my face. Giving me one more kiss on the lips, sweet but firm.

But of course. The door hello opened. . .

**Okay cliff hanger :O will it be Clara? will i bring her dad back into the story? the boys break in? wrong house? i don't know! haven't decided yet :p **

**anyways Review and comment i love to read them. **

**i might take a while to update next but i assure you it will be worth the wait. have a great day :) 3**

**-Makay **


	17. Chapter 17: finished, unofficially

**A little language in this at the end. . . **

**Two weeks for me to update? I'm a horrible person I'm sorry. **

**I had exams and tournaments but i managed to get this done and I'm almost done the next one so it'll be up soon. **

**Enjoy. **

SUNSHINE POV

"What in the world-" Clara. I jumped away from Benny. He was wide eyed mirroring Clara.

No one spoke. I couldn't move she caught me with Benny, in no way was I ashamed to be with Benny but I knew how Clara was about him. She could do anything at that moment, she could yell, lash out, hit him anything.

You could have cut the tension with a feather the way no one moved or even blinked. I waited for Benny to sprint out of there, or me to start using my way with words to get out of this but I couldn't and Benny seemed frozen to the the porch.

"Toni what the hell are you doing!?" she screamed breaking the deafening silence between us.

"I was-"

"Get in here." she said yanking me on the arm so I stumbled having to grasp the door frame in support, with another pull she had me through the door and into the living room.

"Hey, wait a minute." Benny said stepping through the door with me. Clara had a vice grip on me and was not letting go I could feel her nails biting into my skin, she must have been painting her nails because a new sticky burning was entering the new cuts. Clara turned to look at him and was just as shocked as I was, Benny has never been in the downstairs part of my house and having him in here almost took Clara off her feet.

"Get out of my house, before I call the cops." Clara snapped at him.

"Let her go!" Benny snapped back standing tall with his hands at his sides I knew he was trying to avoid coming over after me.

"Benny-" I started, not wanting him anywhere near Clara when she's angry.

"Shut up, Get to your room!" she said pushing me towards the stairs kicking at my legs with her heels and slapping me upside the head.

"Don't you dare touch her like that!" Benny said enraged taking a small step forward with his left foot then quickly went back to his original stance.

"Get out of my house!" Clara shrieked looking at him over her shoulder as the attacks on me continued, my arms over my head and jumping weirdly to avoid her kicks.

"How dare you touch her like that! I have half a mind to call the cops on _you._" Benny yelled at her.

"My way of touching her? You were kissing her."

"Yeah well guess what Clara she liked it, I liked it, and would do it again in a heartbeat."

"BENNY!" I yelled at him. He's just making it worse, what the hell is he thinking saying that to her? But then Clara stopped hitting me, now I knew what he was doing he was trying to piss her off enough to get her to leave me alone and go after him.

Clara went to the closet and Benny rushed over to me holding my arms in his hands and looked them over carefully. I quickly pulled them away from him.

"Benny get out of here." I whispered to him.

"You think Imma leave you here when she's this mad?" he asked.

"Benny please, it's going to make things worse." I said pushing him lightly but he didn't move just stared down at me trying to grab my arm again but I moved away silently begging that he get out of the house and away from her.

Clara came back with a broom my eyes widened as she started to hit him with it first in the head and then in the back as he moved away from her.

"CLARA!" I screamed at her trying to get in the middle of them to block some of the blows she was making on him.

"Get away from my daughter." she said, suddenly Benny grabbed my waist and pulled me in front of him covering my body with his.

"Daughter? In what way is she your daughter? You will never be her mother, ever! You don't deserve her!" Benny yelled releasing me from his grasp as Clara started to hit his side directing him to the door.  
"Neither do you!" she said continuing to hit him closer to the door.

"Clara stop, Benny just let it go, please!" I begged trying to pull Clara away from him. She brought back her elbow hitting me in the face and I tumbled to the ground clutching my nose, thankfully my nose wasn't bleeding. . .but then where was the blood coming from?

"Toni!" Benny yelled in panic and dodged Clara jumped over the couch and came to my side holding my face in his hands, I realized I tasted rusted metal, I had bit my lip and was now bleeding some blood getting on his hands.

"I said get away from her." Clara yelled yanking Benny up by his hair. Benny groaned in pain but pulled away from her, I could see some of Benny's dark hair on one of her gold banded rings.

"I love her Clara!" Benny yelled at her and Clara gasped in shock and looked almost disgusted but she shut up for a moment taking a step back. I was speechless as well, what the heck was he thinking? He couldn't tell her that she'd have me out of here in a second. "I would never hurt her-"

"I will not have a disgrace in my family." Clara said calmly, but her words were like knives cutting through everything in its path. Disgrace? How dare she.

"This isn't _your_ family!" I yelled at her. "He is not a disgrace! Benny is the probably the most respectable man any girl could have in their life." Clara ignored me.

"I thought I saw the last of you the time I caught you in her room violating her, I should have called the police then, have you put where you and the rest of your coloured Family belongs."

"CLARA!" I screamed getting up from the floor. She pushed me back with the broom ignoring my yells about how Benny was perfect, how kind and great he was and pushed me back every time I tried to go over to Benny. I couldn't tell if he was devastated, angry or hurt.

"You'll never see her again!" She yelled at Benny hitting him towards the door again, Benny moved a little more freely now he was probably tiered and hurt now. "You'll never get twenty feet of her, you or your family. She is done with you and all those boys, if you come near her I will have you taken faster then you can say hasta la vista!"

"Clara stop it damn it!" I yelled she turned on her heel hitting me with the butt of the broom on my ear, I hit the floor hard a ringing now in my ears as I pushed myself off the Floor, Benny made another move to be beside me but Clara just hit him again in the stomach, Clara had no baseball swing but she was oddly strong for her skinny frame. Once Benny was clutching his stomach groaning she turned and looked at me.

"And you, you'll be spending your days in your room, reading the bible, practicing manners and writing essays on the importance of proper statu." she said directing her attention to me, was she serious? We don't like in the 18th century. "You'll never see this this. . . Mexican again." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

With one more hit, she hit him onto the porch. "Stay away! You two are officially done" she sneered and slammed the door. I could see Benny looking at me before the door closed his eyes sad and desperate to come be with me. To comfort me and just hold me.

Clara locked the door and dropped the broom.

"TONI!" I heard Benny yell banging on the door.

"Get out of here!" Clara screeched kicking the door herself in her heels.

She then turned to me venom in her stare I scrambled back a bit her stare scaring me, with her look and Benny's screams I felt like I was trapped with a monster. . . oh yeah I was.

"Just wait until your father gets home." she said.

"Clara you cannot do this!" I said in a desperate voice.

"I already did, you are not leaving this house again, and I will be making sure of it, for good!" Benny pounded on the door again.

"Clara let her go!" he yelled

"Benny!" I yelled running towards the door But Clara caught me and held me back.

"I mean it Kid get off my porch!" she screamed and then looked at me. "Get in your room, and the window has officially been locked from the outside. There is no way you are getting out." she said. I didn't say anything. What could I? Clara threatened to call the cops on Benny and I couldn't see him get hurt again. Nothing I said would change her mind so I let out a vicious breath and turned towards the stairs stomping up to my room. But I first went to the bathroom taking a long hot shower, trying not to break anything or rip my hair out in frustration and anger. After my shower I changed into my jeans and one of Benny's white and green baseball shirts. I needed the scent of him right now. When I got to my room I pulled on the window. No joke Clara actually locked it.

I groaned in frustration and jumped on my bed. Clara could do it this time. Lock me in my room. . . . I jumped up right away and ran towards my shut door and jiggled the knob.

It was locked.

I slammed my fist on it and cussed to myself. I kicked a pillow in the shape of a baseball across the room in anger. There was only one word that seemed to come to my mind in my state.

"Fuck!"

**:O Oh no. . . nah we not so scary we all know Benny and Sunshine aren't gonna give up on each other, the guys are gonna be creative and get her out somehow, teams stick together no matter what :)**

**Kenny is coming in soon, i promise, only not in person :( thats later **

**Hope you liked it, review and comment please i love hearing from you and thanks to all who reviewed all ready :) **

**Have a nice day. **


	18. Chapter 18: In love

**Hello Beautiful readers, I hope you like the Chapter. **

**Next week I'll be heading to the states for a tournament so i might not update for a bit but i will do my best to update before i leave :) **

**enjoy :)**

I had been staring at the ceiling for at least three hours and the white studded ceiling refused to change for me. It was dark out now, must be pretty late. When I looked at my clock last, after my tantrum it was ten. When I looked over it was one am.

I was already bored with my room how could I spend the rest of my time in here?

Simple. I wouldn't

I don't care what it takes I will not be deprived of seeing Benny. . . .Benny.

Oh please do not be hurt. Or sad, just please be okay.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal on metal contact. I sat up and looked to my window.

Benny sat there with what looked like the Jaws of life. I ran over to the window and he seemed to notice me now and he half smiled and opened the window. Stepping in, I pulled him into a tight hug as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?' I asked still holding him breathing in his sent.

"Open sesame didn't work." he said throwing the giant pliers on my bed. I pulled away just enough to look at him in my dark room.

"You know what I mean, if she sees you in here-"

"I'm not going to let her keep you captive." he said pulling me into another hug.

"Benny what she said-"

"Shhh. It doesn't matter, I'd never listen to her about anything especially her saying we're over." I pulled away fully this time holding his hands.

"That's not what I meant, what she said about your family. . . .. . .Benny I don't even know how to defend against something so evil that was said. You are not worthless, or a criminal-"

"I know Toni, I know shes cruel. And I know what she says has nothing to do with you." he said I sighed and squeezed his hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes I'm fine, I went home and explained to my mom what happened."

"WHAT!" I started to yell but Benny put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, Toni. She's not going to do anything, she's not calling the police but I needed them to know so my dad would lend me the pliers and my mom would understand why I spent the night here." he winked moving his hands to my waist and lightly pushing me back towards my bed.

"Benny, how can you be okay with this?"

"I'm not. But I also know that there is nothing that can keep me from you, and nothing to keep you from playing baseball. I am here to help you come up with some plans in order to do just that."

"Is this one of the plans?' I asked raising an eyebrow smirking myself.

"Well part of one." he smirked picking my up and laying me on the bed gently, crawling on top of me. I smiled to him and began to play with the collar of his plaid shirt he had changed into. I was so lost in my thoughts. Here Benny was, risking injury and security just to be with me. To help me.

I didn't know what to do, I love him, more then anything but it might be selfish of me to keep him here, let him sneak in and help me.

I loved being with him, and him being here is like what happens in the cheesy movies where the boyfriend comes to rescue the girlfriend. . . but this is real life. I know what can happen I can't just hit pause at a terrible point and prepare myself for whats to come, or just stop everything completely. If something were to happen to Benny I couldn't stop it and then He'd be gone and hurt and I couldn't handle that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Benny's hand brushed across my cheek. I looked up into his eyes, he wasn't wearing a smile, he looked serious.

"Toni I love you." he had said it so sincerely, like he regretted nothing of being with me, willing to do anything to be with me. It was final, he loved me and it wasn't going to change by a threat from Clara.

"I love you too." I whispered trying to put as much meaning into it as he did.

"No, I mean I am truly _in _love with you Toni Spena." despite me and Benny being together for so long, he had never said he was _in _love with me. At least not to me, and I had never said it to him. There was a difference.

I had always known I was in love with him, but to hear it was twice as great.

There was love, and then there was in love.

Love was something you shared with someone like a family member, like you don't mind spending your life with them, you'd do anything for them.

Then there was in love.

Something more powerful, you'd kill for that person, want to be with them every moment, almost like a soul mate however Benny and I were not alike in a lot of ways, but we fit together like two interlocking puzzle pieces. We brought out the best in each other, we needed each other to balance together. Like best friends.

We were hopelessly _in _love with each other.

I noticed Benny was waiting for a reaction from me. So I slipped my hands up to caress his face as well then let them fall sliding to his chest.

"Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez. I'm in love with you too." I said it gently as if I had said it too loud it would break him.

He smiled and leaned down to me. He kissed me softly, his lips like silk on mine, it was a chaste kiss, like he thought I might break if he were to touch me too roughly.

When he pulled away he let out a long breath.

"I want to give you something." he whispered to me, he shifted his weight so he could reach into his pocket, he pulled out what I knew right away to be a baseball. He handed it to me and I took it in my hands. It was signed. . . but I couldn't read it in the dark. Benny leaned over and grabbed my flashlight from my nightstand and shined it on the baseball. Leaning on one elbow beside me. I propped myself on my elbows and looked at the ball. Allen (yeah yeah) Mclellan, Benny Rodriguez, Squints Palladoros. Kenny Denunez- all of them.

"I uh, had you all sign it the first year we got together.'

"Yeah I remember." I said twisting the ball in my hands.

"I don't know how many times we'll be able to sneak you out of here to play ball. I don't even know how many times I'll see you. . . . I thought maybe, having the ball would give you a little piece of mind. Help you remember the feel of being on the field and holding that ball. Just remember you'll always be a part of the team, you're a superstar. Signing the ball proves it, and you can't keep someone away from something they love." he said, I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

I leaned over and kissed him, he immediately kissed me back, pulling me by the waist so I was on top of him. I brushed my hands through his hair as he hugged me firmer to his lips. I sat up on his lap pulling him with me by tugging on his collar. I felt him smirk under my lips and licked my bottom lip for entrance. I refused, just to annoy him he groaned in his throat.

"Tease." he murmured against my lips. I laughed and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips. I let a moan, just by mistake as our tongues met.

Benny shamelessly slipped his hands up my shirt.

Well his shirt.

He began to stroke my back with his rough calloused hands, the feel of his hands was absolutely perfect. He laid me on my back moving his hands to my sides, sliding them down to my thighs lifting them up to hold his waist firmly. I held his neck pulling him down closer to me his skin was hot as my fingers pressed into his skin.

I moved my hands down his chest to his stomach putting my own hands up his shirt to touch his warm skin tight skin. I felt a light sprinkle of hair around his bellybutton, and the hard outline of his abs, I massaged his stomach and he pulled away from me, only long enough to pull off his shirts. Before I could say anything he kissed me again. Harder more passionate. Benny was getting carried away again.

But he said it himself, we didn't know when we were going to see each other again.

I hooked my arm around his neck and pulled myself up to him, he leaned back and took me with him, I knew that leaving me would hurt Benny as much as it would hurt me. But in the morning he would have to leave, I also knew he would be looking for any way to come near me, But I couldn't let that happen too soon so I decided to help him restrain from coming close to me too soon.

I pulled back this time, and nervously lifted my own shirt above my head, he looked at me with wide eyes. "Come 'ere." he said in a deep husky voice.

The contact with skin on skin as Benny practically tackled me on the bed kissing me with lust and passion was exhilarating. The smell of Benny filled my nose, fresh cut grass and baseball. It's intoxicating.

Our lips melded together as his hands roamed down my sides and back up again in a continuous pattern. A noise of enjoyment escaped Benny's lips and his lips found my neck, my hands tangling in his hair. He lightly nipped at my neck and I tried to muffle a moan, knowing Clara and my Dad could easily hear. I tugged Benny up to kiss me again.

"I'll never leave you Sunshine." Benny whispered.

We laid in the dark, our shirts back on for an easy get away if needed, nothing else but kissing happened. I now laid with Benny, in his arms.

"Benny what am I going to do?" I asked in his chest, as he stroked my hair.

"You're going to have to stay here for a few days just a few, just to make her think you can't escape because she knows you'll try. Make her think there is no way out, and then we can try to get you to the field. Come up with ways to see you. I'm going to see the team tomorrow and explain all this to them, we'll come up with something Toni I promise." he kissed my head and I pulled away so I could look at him.

"She means Business Benny. . . . she locked my window, my door. God knows what she's going to make me do in here. She could call the police on you- I don't know if they'd do anything but what if they did? Benny Maybe it's too risky-"

"Stop right there, Toni I'll be careful. I am not letting her keep you captive in your own home." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his lightly.

"How could everything get so screwed up in five minutes. . . .because we were caught sharing a kiss."

"I know, this life sucks." he breathed holding me tighter. "But the baseball world is great, and I'm going to keep you apart of it."

"Three days? That's as much I could handle." I said. He nodded.

"Three days, I'll try to come see you. But I don't want her to see me it could ruin it. . . . then when the time is up I'll tell you the plan okay?" I nodded and placed my head back on his chest breathing in his scent.

"Okay.'

"Now go to sleep, please." he said stroking my hair. I closed my eyes, and soon I drifted off into a deep slumber to the sound of Benny's heart beat.

When I awoke in the morning, Benny was gone, but there was still his body imprint on the bed and I smiled to myself, knowing that last night wasn't a dream Benny had come and stayed the night. . . .but then I frowned because it meant that last night _was_ real. And I was a prisoner in my house, Clara banned me from playing baseball and seeing Benny.

I sighed and pulled the covers up and over my head, dreading what kind of torture Clara would have for me to do.

**Oh yeah, Clara is a Bee with an itch and she's not gonna split them up. **

**anyways hope you liked it there will be some more sandlot team banter and love in the next couple chapters. **

**Please Review and hand a great day :)**


	19. Chapter 19: A plan

BENNY POV

**Hello lovely readers, okay so I apologize for taking this long I didn't plan on it but i went to the states and we were there for a few days for a tournament and then baseball really picked up. (By the way, real Canadians don't say eh every other sentence, in case you didn't know :P) **

**so i updated and i hope you enjoy it :) Its kinda short but I'll make the next one longer. **

BENNY POV

"Benny you're here early." Timmy said coming up to me with the rest of the guys it was seven forty but I had been here since six when I left Toni asleep in her bed, went home to change and check in with my mom and then I ran here. I had tried to beat some built up emotion on the baseballs but I just couldn't,

"He's always here early idiot." Squints said grabbing his glove off the bench having forgot it again, Timmy turned and pushed him and they started to push each other which resulted in a full on fight between them.

"Whoa Benny you look like you didn't sleep." Grover said.

"Yeah yeah, you look pretty crappy."

"What's wrong?" Ham asked.

"We'res Toni?" Tommy asked looking around.

"OOOOHHH I know what's going on. All tiered, didn't sleep a wink, Toni's not here. You two did the dirty didn't you?" Ham asked raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up Ham." Smalls said, Squints and Timmy stopped fighting with one last hit on Timmy's hat from squints and they stood up suddenly interested

"Yea yea, Benny would be more excited about it and smiling and Toni would definitely be here." Yeah yeah said rolling his eyes.

"Unless she can't walk." Squints laughed.

"Benny you dog!" Grover yelled. They all laughed but their smiles disappeared when they saw I was just starring from my place in the dugout.

"Benny whats up?" Smalls said now serious and knowing something was wrong. I stood up and walked towards them.

"It's Toni-"

"I knew it." Ham sang.

"Shut up ham!" they all chorused.

"Clara caught me and Toni kissing last night. She pulled Toni into the house and I followed. She forbid her from seeing me and the team again. Beat me with a broom, and I don't even want to think about what she might have done to Toni when I was pushed out." they all looked at me wide eyed mouths slightly hanging open. Smalls looked like he was about to either cry or be sick. "She's locked in her room guys. She can't get out, I broke the lock on her window but she can't leave for a few days, and if she gets caught leaving then who knows, clara could bar her window and then there would be absolutely no chance of getting her out. And I can't be seen, she threatened to call the cops on me, and I can only imagine what lies she'd tell them about me."

"What are we gonna do?' Smalls asked.

"We need a plan guys. Lots of them, we can't let Toni be locked in that room all summer, we need to get her out of the house, away from Clara and then back in without Clara seeing her or knowing she was gone."

"That's going to be a little hard, especially since we can't even let Clara's friends see her, they'd tell her right away." Squints said.

"Good point." I nodded.

"So what are we gonna do?" Yea yeah asked.

"First thing is done, we know how to get her out. The lock on her window is broken so she can just sneak out of it there, next is to keep her away."

"Well that's easy, the sandlot, I doubt that witch even knows how to find it, and all the prissy friends will be hanging in the richer part of town. Her dad works all day most days so just stay clear of his work." ham said.

"But to keep Clara from her would be hard." Tommy said.

"I think Toni can lock the door from the inside, but that'd just cause Clara to barge in and find her gone." Smalls said.

"Clara has this stupid spa day every Thursday." Ham said. I nodded.

"I don't know Benny, we can come up with a million ways to keep Clara out of the house but it would get suspicious really fast." I sighed and nodded at Squints words.

"Benny the best way to do this is to just make her think she's still there." Smalls said.

"But how? She'll be checking up on her all the time." I sighed kicking the dirt in frustration.

"Not if she thinks she's still in the room.. . ." Smalls said.

"What are you thinking Smalls?" Ham asked.

"I have a recorder.. . .and I've been working on an electronic Robot, I think I could set it up in her room, so it sounds like she's there and muttering to herself or something."

"Smalls that's a pretty crappy idea a lot could go wrong." Yeah yeah said.

"But's the only idea we have." I responded for smalls. "Three days guys, three days and we can get all this set up, Smalls get all that electronic stuff and meet us back here, we're gonna try it out in the dugout, everyone else go home and search for something you think could help Clara either stay out of the house, or out of Toni's room. One hour and meet back here!" they all nodded and started running out of the sandlot

TONI POV

Two days, two days in this god forsaken house.

I think I'm close to insanity,

I've been working on an Essay to pass the time, its entitled _"The importance of firm nail beds"._ . .god I hate Clara. I can't focus on it at all, she says I have to get it done if I ever want to leave but I know I can't do that, I know she'll keep me in here anyways.

I stare longingly out my window wishing I could run out of my window and join the guys. Its been two days and I'm already hurting to play baseball. But I need to trust Benny.

Not a moment has gone by where I don't think about him and what he was planning to do. Part of me wishes he wouldn't do anything I want to tell him to just leave me here for the summer but I know it would be useless. Benny just wasn't going to give up that easily he was a stubborn guy.

I suddenly heard my window sliding open.

"Benny!" I whispered in excitement, I ran over to him and attacked him in a hug. He laughed and hugged me back.

"I thought. .. you couldn't. . .come . . . .here." I said between kisses, he chuckled and pushed on my hips to create a gap between us.

"I couldn't wait to see you." he smiled taking my hands in his and leading me to the bed.

"Benny I can't stay in here anymore, she's got me writing about nail beds." I complained.

"What are nail beds?' he asked.

"I DONT KNOW!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

"Okay well I actually came here for a reason." he said.

"Which is."

'the guys and I came up with an idea, see Clara doesn't come up here to check on you does she?"  
'Only at the end of the day."

"Alright, then all we need to do Is make her think you're in here. Now smalls has this robotic thing that can make it sound like your moving around, and Ham thinks he can get a recording of you muttering or something. Then at about eight all we need to do is get you home before she notices, she wouldn't expect you to answer anything and she goes out almost every day as long as you stay out of sight, you're good.'

"Benny I haven't loved you boys more then I have right now!" I exclaimed giving him a hug, his strong arms wrapping around me as a laugh rumbled through his chest.

"Good they said they'd be by tomorrow to instal everything."

"Thank goodness I need out of this room and onto the field." I muttered.

"We miss you too Sunshine, its hard to play without a pitcher." he smiled kissing my forehead. "When you get out tomorrow We're going to the diner, it's Thursday you know."

"Great more embarrassing dancing."

"No its not embarrassing they're used to it by now." he winked, I smacked his arm in a scolding way.

"Shut up." I laughed. "Is Luna gone?" I asked.

" From My house yeah, from town no she's still around.'

"She's a little odd." I admitted.

"I know and thank you for not starting anything with her."

"Benny I don't think I could even if I knew what she was getting at, she's your cousin."

"i know I'm just thankful that you're not the jealous type."

"Oh no I am, I just can't notice the moments when I should be." he laughed at that and hugged me tighter.

"Either way I'm glad but I should get going, I don't want to be here is she walks in." he said. I nodded and gave him a firm and loving kiss before he left.

"Damn Sunshine I have to go, but you keep kissing me like that and I might have to stay." he joked.

"Then maybe I just won't kiss you again." I joked back.

"That's okay it'll make you more crazy for you when I marry you.' Benny winked and stood up from the bed.

"is that a marriage proposal Rodriguez?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"You seriously think I would ask like that?" he laughed.

"I hope not because the answer is no if it is."

"Trust me Sunshine I'm not asking you until you and I are old. Like twenty or something."

"Benny, twenty isn't old." I laughed.

"Well anyways when we are twenty I promise to ask you in the perfect way." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah what ever Benny I'll be waiting." he smiled and then dissappeared out the window.

"Toni!" Clara yelled coming up the stairs. You got to be kidding me.

"Clara!" I yelled back mockingly. She opened the door and looked around.

"Are you done your essay?" she asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Why not?"  
"Well because not only do I not know what nail beds are but its a horribly boring subject how the hell am I going to write an essay on it?" I asked, walking back to the desk and sitting down.

"Were you throwing a ball around? I heard a thud."

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well I wish you wouldn't I thought someone was sneaking in, what if it was a sex offender?"  
"No one wants to do that to you Clara." I said disgusted as I pulled out a pencil and because writing down the names of the MLB teams to make her think I was working.

"Anyways, I brought you something." she said.

"Is it loaded?" Scowling she walked out of my room and returned with a box, placing it on my bed, then she walked out and closed it, I heard the click and her retreating footsteps. I looked back at the long flat box. Nope too thin to be a bomb.

I got up and pulled the top off. Inside was cloth, but I couldn't tell what it was. I pulled at it and lifted it out of the box, it was soft silky fabric. It was a dress.

Clara bought me a freaking dress? I looked at it with revolt and tossed it onto my dresser without care. It was a red dress, but that's probably all I could ever tell about it.

She was insane if she thought I was going to wear it.

I walked back over to my desk and continued to write the names out, when I finished I tried to draw the sandlot from memory, I wasn't the best artist but I wasn't horrible.

When I was done, I knew only one of the guys would be able to tell what it was.

My thoughts caused me to start writing out their names on the paper, how I think they would sign it.

Then after trying I took out the baseball from my drawer and looked at it comparing the signatures, they weren't even close but I liked mine better.

I dropped the ball back into the drawer and looked at the picture I had pinned up of the team the first year I moved here. It was the one with all of us on the mound, smiling.

I needed back on the field.

Just one more day, one more day.

**She's getting out, but at what risk? hmmm. well i know the answer, but you dont! Haha.**

**Sorry Ive had like four cups of coffee today to stay awake during my games so I'm a little weird. **

**Hope you liked it, and please review and comment i love all the reviews and thank you to those who already have you're all beautiful people. **

**-Lexi- Joe. **


	20. Chapter 20: I missed you guys!

**Hello my lovely readers, this chapter is about the gangs friendship and how they all get along. hope you enjoy it and i want to thank my beautiful and amazing reviewers, thank you so much you keep me motivated and i hope this chapter keeps you happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own the sandlot. but i own Sunshine :)**

**SUNSHINE POV **

One more day turned out to be three more days, I had been in the room for almost a full week and I was slowly going insane. Clara drops off different topics for me to write about, and each day she drops off clothing, yesterday she left me a pair of shoes and not running shoes or flyers like I wore, nope they were dress shoes, the kind I'd break my neck if I were to walk in them.

It was early morning, around seven, I had grown used to getting up early because of the schedule Benny set. I sighed and sat up in my bed.

I missed them so much I was starting to think I heard them bickering.

No . . . they are bickering.

I shot up from my bed and ran to the window pulling back the curtains.

There they are, all of them just outside my window.

Smalls smiled at me and opened the window. They all tried to squeeze through the small window and somehow they managed to, falling to the floor in a heap. They all scrambled up and gave me a huge hug.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed holding onto them for dear life.

"Sunshine!" they chorus.

"Thank god I thought you all forgot about me." I said letting them go.

"Never!" Grover said.

"Yeah yeah, we can't forget about you if we tried." yeah yeah said, Ham smacked him upside the head. "Not that we _were _trying too." he quickly corrected.

"Yeah we just took a while to get all the nerd stuff from Smalls house."  
"It's not nerd stuff!" Smalls complained, his voice dropping at the last word.

"It's nerd stuff." Squints whispered to me.

"Well its about time you got here I thought I was gonna go insane."  
"Hey Sunshine whats this?" Ham asked lifting up a blue dress from the corned of my room.

"Thats the dresses that Clara had been bringing me, she wants me to wear them, be a girl." Ham started laughing.

"Does she know you?" he asked.

"No as a matter of fact she doesn't" I said snatching the dress from him and throwing it back in the corner.

"So what have you been doing in here?" Bertram asked flopping on my bed.

"Torture." I said taking a seat next to him as the rest of the boys tried to sit with me.

"Like?"

"She made me categorize lipstick, and read these." I reached over to my desk and pulled back some magazines. They all took one and looked at them.

"Bet you wish you didn't know how to read." Squints said grimacing and throwing is to the floor.

"tell me about it."

"Man Benny had a right to be worried." Timmy said.

"Where is Benny?" I asked. They all looked to the window.

"he's with Smalls trying to pull up the stuff.' Ham shrugged.

'And you can't help them because. . . ?"  
"we don't want to." Squints said pushing Grover's legs off the bed so he could stretch out his.

"Wheres tommy?" I asked.

"he's on Clara duty, making sure she is staying where ever it is she went, he'll join us soon." Timmy answered.

"Thanks for the help assholes." Benny said coming in through the window holding some kind of metal contraption.

"We were keeping your girl entertained." Ham said putting his arm around my neck.

"Arm off." I demanded pushing his arm away from me.

"Well you could have still helped." Benny breathed putting it down and then walking over to me, I tried my best to climb over the guys but I accidently stepped on Yeah yeah.

"Ow, damn you sunshine."

"Just be happy it wasn't where the sun _don't_ shine." Ham said laughing at his lame attempt at a joke. "Get it?'  
"We get it ham." Smalls said getting to work on whatever it is he was doing. Benny pulled me into his arms and kissed me the boys groaned.

"Oh just be happy for us" Benny said.

"We are, we just don't encourage it so we don't have to see that any more then we do."  
"What this?" I asked kissing Benny again a little harder then intended.

"Seriously stop, it's gross."  
"Why?" Benny asked.

"Well You're like our sister, Benny our brother. It's kind of like insect." Squints said.

"Incest." Smalls corrected.

"What are you muttering about?" Squints asked him.

"Incest, you said insect but you mean incest."  
"Incest insect whats the difference?" he asked tossing his hands in the air.

"Well Incest makes sense, Insect is just stupid." Benny laughed holding me tighter, we all joined in on the laughter.

"Well whatever its like that to us."  
"No it's not, admit it you like us together." I said hugging Benny my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah we like you two together, better then Benny with another girl but it's still kind of like Insect."

"INCEST!" we all yelled at him.

"Geeze how did you make it out of third grade? Didn't you study insects that year?" I asked.

"He wouldn't know he was too busy drooling over Wendy." Yea yeah laughed.

"Laugh it up yeah yeah, but I have a girlfriend."  
"Not for long if you can't even identify family sex and bugs, how stupid do you act when you're around her?" Smalls asked.

"Shut up!" he said, we knew that he was now done with the conversation.

"Smalls what are you doing over there?" I asked pulling away from Benny, but he wouldn't have any of that he slipped his arms around my waist from behind and followed me.

"Benny didn't tell you?" he asked.

"No I haven't seen him in like three days." I said my glare directed towards Benny but he couldn't see me, not because my back was too him but because his face was buried in my neck placing soft kisses there.

"Oh, okay well I'm just setting up this so it sounds like you're moving around, and if we're late it'll even look like it watch." he moved the controller and the little car thing started to move, attached were pedals that hit the ground, that sounded like walking feet.

"I'll set it on a timer so its not like you're walking all the time." he said. Then drew up an antenna from the car and placed a shirt on it like my sillouette. "Plus I have this. This thing is so cool." he pulled out a small box like object filled with buttons. "Say 'go away."

"That Rhymes." Ham said we all rolled our eyes and watched Smalls.

"Now." he said and I spoke into the microphone.

"Go away."

"Good." suddenly the recording went off, saying 'go away' in a voice that was mine only slightly robotic.

"It reacts to sound." it repeated. So he turned It off. "Just say it like you would to Clara."

I tried but it sounded so stupid.

"How can a girl that can lie her way out of anything not be able to fake her own voice?" Bertram asked, sitting up on the bed.

"I'm trying." I insisted, about to speak into the mic again. Benny started nuzzling my neck.

"Benny Go away!" I snapped at him pushing him from me.

"Perfect!" Smalls laughed and high fived Benny.

"Next say something like I don't know what do you usually say to her?" Smalls asked.

"She calls her a bitch a lot." Benny said.

"But that might make her come in. say. . . I'm fine. And 'leave me alone'" Squints said.

"Yeah yeah and add in 'I'm busy.'"

I did all the voice recorrding that the thing could hold and Smalls set it.

"Okay just remember to turn it on."  
"How do I do that?" I asked.

"The red switch." he answered pointing to the small red switch. "Imma place it beside the door so it can hear it better. And one last thing. Yeah yeah's sister was kind enough to lend us some of her cosmetology class papers." benny pulled out stacks of paper, I read some of the titles _Fine to thick hair: management and proper grooming, The disasters of split ends. The importance of moisturizing, _and of course _the importance of Firm nail beds. _( A/N: I am aware that you don't actually do this in Cosmetology class, it's just it fits into the story, I respect cosmetology, it's just I don't get along with the chicks in that class at my school this is kind of my own mini private revenge on them. . . they actually made motor oil perfume and sprayed it all over my locker along with my spare clothes having car grease 'spontaneously' showing up on them. Jokes on them I love the smell of motor oil. Girls are juvenile. .)

"Smalls, I love you!" I exclaimed giving him a huge hug and a kiss straight on his cheek.

"You're lucky its the only thing my sister gets an A in."  
"Well then that's not going to work, Sunshine is a straight C student." Bertram smirked.

"Uh B with a few A's thank you." I said like a little princess.

"Whoa Merritt scholar right here." Squints laughed the rest of the boys joining in.

"Excuse me what's your average?" I asked, that shut them up well other then Scotty.

"Can we leave?" I asked as I hid the papers in my drawer for when I would be needing them.

"Uh yeah!" They all shouted. I heard myself shrieking in joy as I ran towards the window, wrenching it open and almost fell off the roof in my haste.

I was only there for a few days but it might as well been a year.

**yay, okay so there is more drama to come but i loved writing this chapter, so if you hated it i don't care I liked it, including alot of the conversations I've had with my own friends :P **

**Please comment and review, ask questions I'll answer. Have a great day **

**Author: L.J Makay **


	21. Chapter 21: Jokes and Fun

**Hello my lovely readers thank you so much to everyone to reviews and to _ilovemesomebenny _don't worry about the rant, your rant was beautiful ahaha.**

**Anyways I am currently updating because my team made it to provincials :) YAY! **

**If I have any readers in Stratford I will be there this weekend and can't wait to visit your town. If anyone is one is going to provincials as well then I can't wait to see you there, although this is very unlikely :p So I don't know when i'll get to update again so I am posting a quick chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

The first place we went was obviously the sandlot, a week not playing and my arms were so stiff. But within the hour I had my rubber arm back. Ham always made the joke that me and Benny were perfect for each other because we completely a rubber person. He had the rubber legs I had the rubber arms, and both of us had the rubber personality bending over backwards and twisting just to be able to be with one another.

I was in the Dugout getting some water when I felt arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, Benny is right behind us, we shouldn't be doing this here." I said in an overly dramatic voice.

"Oh shut up." Benny's deep voice whispered in my ear. I laughed and turned in his arms.

"Oh my gosh Benny I can't believe you heard that! I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." Benny rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah Benny's found out!" I called to him.

"What?" He asked from third base taking his eyes off the ball that then hit him in the shin. "OW!"

"Pay attention!" Bertram yelled at him.

"He found out about us Yeah yeah!" I said pulling away from Benny and pointing at him.

"Oh no! Don't tell me he found out about our undying love." he yelled running over to me and slinging his arm around my shoulder. Benny stood there just looking unimpressed with our joke.

"It's true."  
"Oh Benny man we were gonna tell you." Yeah yeah, was a pretty good actor I was actually impressed that he hadn't broken down in laughter.

"No way are you guys in love." benny responded.

"Of course we are, you saw him get hit he's so distracted with thoughts of me he can't keep his head in the game." I said keeping up my dramatic voice.

"I can't stop thinking about her."  
"You do this just to annoy me right?"Benny said annoyed.

"That's it Benny stay strong." Yeah yeah said putting his hand on his shoulder. "I know how hard it is to know that you lost your girl to someone better looking." Benny laughed and tackled Yeah yeah to the ground.

"No Benny stop don't hurt him, please boys don't fight over me!" I yelled throwing my hands to my forehead dramatically the other guys started laughing in amusment at the two boys.

"You know what you can have her!" Yeah yeah said getting up. "She's too butch for me." Yeah yeah said. This time I tackled him to the ground.

"First you break my heart then call me butch?" I yell sitting on top of him.

"Are you two done?" benny asked a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah we're done." we responded at the same time, I got off of yeah yeah and helped him up.

"good." Benny laughed and then wrapped his arms around my again.

"I think you were jealous for a moment there Benny." Bertram smirked.

"No way." Benny responded.

"I don't know Sunshine is way out of his league, maybe he knows he can't trade up so he can't stand the thought of loosing her." Ham laughed. Benny faked a laugh and flipped him off.

"Even though you're right screw you." Benny said glaring. We all laughed and Benny hugged me tighter.

We continued with Practice, completely loosing ourselves in the game going to our own little baseball kingdoms. I would have gone forever, but I knew I couldn't considering they reminded me I had to get back to the house before Clara. Apparently for the week they mapped out her weekly schedule and I needed to get back.

"I'll come get you when Clara leaves." Benny whispered to me we were crouched behind the hedge on his side.

"Okay." I nodded and he leaned in and gave me a firm kiss.

"God those five days without you was hell." he whispered to me when we pulled apart.

"hey benny?'  
'yeah."

"Why are we whispering?" I asked.

"I don't know." he whispered back and gave me another sweet kiss, capturing my lips in his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he responded and then shooed me to my house. I climbed up the roof and then into my room Benny came behind me to make it looked like the latch wasn't broken, smiled, waved and then disappeared. I quickly unlocked my door, then turned off all the trick electronics, shoved them under the bed and pulled out the nail essay.

Ten minutes after a quick shower and changing Clara came into my room.

"Finish your essay?" she asked. I had one arm resting over my eyes and I pointed to the desk with my other. "Learn anything?" she asked.

"That mind numbing tasks like that make mind numbing people like you." I said. She slammed the door when I looked up the essay was gone.

Good.

The next morning Benny was shaking me.

"Hey beautiful wake up." he whispered.

"Get out of here asshole!" I sneered hitting him with a pillow.

"still not a morning person, seriously get up I already got all the gadgets ready."  
"Did clara leave?" I asked sitting up my long hair falling to one side.

"yeah and she left this." he said handing me a piece of paper. I opened it and read it.

_Toni, I expect a thousand word essay on proper lipstick colours on girls, which ones work and which don't. If you're good I have a surprise for you when I get home._

She didn't even sign it, but it wasn't necessary I would know wrote it anyways.

I got up and walked to my dresser and grabbed a brush pulling it into a ponytail.

Benny walked up behind me and took the brush from my hands setting it on the table then took my left hand lowering it so all my hair fell around my shoulders.

"I like your hair down." Benny whispered into my hair.

"It gets in the way." I said.

"yeah it does." he whispered moving it to one side and kissed my bare shoulder since I was in fact in a tank top and fabric shorts. His lips burned my skin as they moved to my neck placing hot kisses there. He traveled up my neck and nibbled on my ear his teeth nipping on the skin then soothing it with his lips and tongue.

I bit my lip trying to keep quiet and turned around to face him.

"Benjamin Rodriguez, do not distract a girl from playing baseball."  
"You're not playing right now." he whispered, his lips brushing over mine with each word.

"No." I said giving him a simple peck that had him following my lips as I pulled away. I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "But I'm wasting precious baseball time."

"Wasting?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Yes." I answered simply and ran to the window. My hair forgotten I just threw it up in a bun and then put my hat on. Benny jumped down before me so I could lock the window.

"So where did Clara go?" I asked as we started walking down the street.

"Eh, Bertram says that she stops by his moms shop and then goes straight to this cafe to gossip almost all day."

"Figures."

"Hows your dad?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know." I grumbled

"Sorry." Benny said sentimentally, looking up at me his eyes filled with sorry and regret.

"It's okay Benny." I sighed adjusting my hat just to give me something to do.

Benny swung his hands at his sides, on his third swing he caught mine and ran in front of me, holding my hand tightly and walking backwards so he faced me.

"My parents wanted you to come to dinner tonight." he smiled brightly.

"They want me to or you do?" I asked.

"They actually told me to invite you." he replied. "Honest." he said after seeing my doubtful look.

"I don't know, Clara said she was coming home to . . .give me something."

"Just come over after she leaves." he gave me pleading eyes the kind that I just can't resist. "We're havingChuletillas de cordero." he dangled.

"You know my weakness." I smiled. He grinned and then tugged my hand breaking into a run leading me to the sandlot.

**Yay, okay so I am currently working on the Climax of the story for this summer of their lives and I am really happy with it so far. **

**I NEED HELP, so I have an idea for their final year of highschool, but I need help with Next Summer their Junior year, I had an idea for it but I don't think it would work so well. So I'd like to hear some ideas for the sandlot gang for the next summer after this one. Comment ideas I'd love to hear them and incorporate them just as long as another Character doesn't come into the story otherwise the rest wouldn't make sense. Please comment and review thank you all so much for already reviewing you're all awesome and I can't wait to hear from you 3**

**-Makay Carrier :)**


	22. Chapter 22: How dare you

**Hello Lovely readers, first off I want to thank the amazing reviewers for answering my plea and giving me ideas, I think I know what I want to do now but it's not set in stone so if you have any ideas you'd like to see happen then let me know:) **

**Anyways, My baseball team made it to the national Canadians in PEI! I'll be gone for ten days so I am updating to keep you all happy :p **

**So Thank you again to you beautiful reviewers, you keep me motivated and I'm so happy you like the story:) **

**Enjoy**

SUNSHINE POV

"I don't think we're doing this right." I laughed as Benny tried to flip a crepe in the pan. Mrs. R thought it would be a good idea to make a dessert from my background, I didn't know very many so she took the liberty of finding one and getting the ingredients. Benny and I had been in the kitchen for almost an hour trying to cook them properly. Benny wasn't the best cook ever, he could cook spanish food and toast, that's about it, and even then he burns the toast.

"You're the frenchie you tell me how to do it." He said trying to make the crepe turn, getting frustrated he tossed it too hard and it hit the ceiling and came down on the floor.

"Well that ones no good. . ." I said looking at it before Benny picked it up and threw it out.

"We've been at this for an hour don't you have to get home?" he asked pouring batter into the pan.

"No Clara came in and told me she'd be back around ten, I'm good." I told him, he smiled.

"Maybe there isn't enough flour in it." I said as he tried to flip the sticking pancake. I tried to flick some into the bowl beside him but he leaned forward and I hit him in the face.

He turned his head and just stared at me for a moment, the flour even more white on his tan skin.

"Did you just flick flour in my face?" I tried to control my laughter as I managed a weak "sorry."

when he slowly and over dramatically removed the flour with the back of his hand I cracked. I started laughing squeezing my eyes shut and holding onto the counter for support.

With my eyes closed I didn't see him dip his fingers in the batter, his hand ran across my face smearing the batter onto my face. I immediately stopped laughing as I felt the sticky mess in the hair that was loose from my bun.

I glared at him and it was his turn to laugh.

I think you can imagine what happened.

It was a full on batter fight with one another, it's not like we were going to use any of it, the crepes we were trying to make were awful. We did however try our best not to get any on the furniture in the kitchen, and being baseball players that was pretty easy with our good aim.

Benny looked like a kindergarten art project. The kind with glue just sprayed all over the place. Most of it was in his hair, dripping onto his eyelashes, and spread across his clothing.

Me on the other hand I could taste the batter on my lips, it was actually kind of good. . . bitter in a way but good, I knew it was in my hair but my chest had it the worst. It was pretty much all down my shirt making it look navy instead of light blue from the moisture. It was across my arms as well but with my pale skin I'm sure you didn't see much of it. Benny and I continued to beat on one another when his mom came in.

I wasn't sure if she was angry or impressed with how bad we got each other.

She said something in Spanish, something I didn't understand and then walked out of the room.

"You invited her!" Benny called after his mom and then turned to me sighing with a bright smile. He ran his hand through his thick black hair only causing the batter to smear in his hair and make it stand up at odd angles.

"What'd she say?" I asked him as I got a towel to clean myself.

"Nothing important." he smiled. I was probably insulted, but hey I couldn't blame her.

"I should probably take a shower at home huh?" I asked.

"No just take one here." he said.

"No, it's fine I'll just take one at home." I said. I wasn't scared to shower here I just kind of didn't want to, it was a bit weird. "Besides I don't think you need me to stay, I don't think we'll be having dessert tonight. But maybe its for the best I mean I don't think the two of us are very good cooks."

"It's not that bad." he said cleaning some batter from the floor.

"I'll be back in like ten minutes and then we can eat okay?" I asked.

"Alright fine, go leave me to clean up." he scowled.

"Clean what?" I asked looking around we did a good job at hitting one another and nothing else.

"the pan." he said standing up.

"Oh how will you live?" I sarcastically said. He rolled his eyes and then gave me a quick kiss, but he pulled back his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Nice face Benny."

"You were right, that is awful." I gave him a confused look until he pointed at the almost empty bowl of batter.

My shower took eleven minutes, I know because Benny said he would time me until I got back. So technically with clothing changes I didn't take a long time. Dinner was fun, especially with Mr. R asking if Benny's hair gel was expired. In which he responded.

"I don't wear hair Gel, its batter."

"Benny if you want some then I can just get you some. . ." his dad said I stared at my plate and laughed as Benny kicked me from under the table.

"No Honey, Him and Sunshine got into a batter fight in the kitchen." His mom explained.

"You what?" he asked wide eyed.

"I won." I said quickly.

"You did not!" Benny shot back immediately.

"Really whose clean and whose covered in batter?" I asked pulling at his shirt.

"You are a devious person you know that?"

"Doesn't bother me when Ham says it, doesn't bother me when you say it." I said before taking another bite.

We ate in silence for a few more moments before Mrs. R asked us.

"Any plans for the fourth of July?"

"Night game." Benny and I answered at the same time.

"Don't you two ever do anything else together?"  
"Yeah, he kidnaps me and makes me dance and meet his family." I said.

"And she gets me in trouble." he said. I rolled my eyes. I did not, he accomplished that all on his own.

"What about the cotillion dance?" she asked.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Remember that debutant thing I told you I was telling Clara I signed up for so I could leave the house?" I asked, he dropped his fork and looked at me with a shocked expression on his handsome face.

"It actually exists? I thought you made that up."

I huffed and took another bite.

"Yes Benny it exists. Sunshine I wouldn't expect you to sign up for that." Mrs. R said.

"I didn't." I replied. "I told Clara I was so I could leave the house." I knew they felt awkward when I brought up Clara, they wanted to do something but didn't and never knew how to respond when she was brought up.

"Well Benny why don't you two go?" Mr. R asked.

"Uhm, I don't think that's the best idea." Benny said.

"Why not?'  
"I'm not the girl you take to a cotillion, I'm the girl that gets thrown out of a cotillion." I said.

It was rather ridiculous that they even brought the idea up. Not just because I thought they would have known I'd never go, but because they thought Benny would go.

Benny could dance yes and he was probably the most gentlemen like men in town but could you picture him in a suit and tie?

Benny looked best in a uniform, a baseball uniform.

I had only seen him in a real one once in the time I've known him, it was a dodgers jersey and some white baseball pants that the school lent him when he got the most athletic award. He looked like a real player then.

"She can't go anyway, Clara would be going with her friends for sure." Benny said.

"Toni if you don't mind my asking, isn't Clara being extreme with locking you in your room?" Mrs. R asked. She said it so casually that it almost made me sad to think about it, Clara had done so much this was just another thing that happened.

"Not like she hasn't done it before, this time she just locked the window."

"with a padlock the size of Texas."

"Don't bring my rangers into this." His dad said, I dropped my fork and stared at him wide eye'd.

"You like the rangers?!" I demanded.

"Si."

"Why, they're baseball team isn't that good!?" (A/N: they're my fifth favourite team, writing that was painful) Benny started laughing, shoveling food into his mouth to suppress it.

"Because they're a talented team."  
"What about the Dodgers?"

"Benny has ruined them with how much he talks about them." he shrugged.

"Toni he's just joking around he doesn't really watch baseball that much."

"Then-"

"he's talking about Hockey." my shock completely dropped into curiosity.

"You watch Hockey?" I asked.

"Yes, need something to watch when Soccer isn't on." I think Benny is the only one in his family that loves baseball, at least his family respected it.

Benny excused us from the table and took my hand leading us to his room. He shut the door.

"Benny what will your parents think?" I teased sitting down on his bed.

"The worst." he smiled and crawled on the bed beside me pulling me into his arms playing with a piece of fallen hair.

"You know I never thanked you for getting me out of the room. For everything you guys did, I don't know anyone else that would do that for anyone let alone me." I said.

"Don't get all emotional about it, they guys just wanted someone to make fun of." he smiled I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bed taking a baseball from the dresser and tossed it between my hands, something bothered me by the note that Clara left. I don't understand it, Clara never cared enough before to tell me when she was getting home plus she said she had a surprise from me. . . she hasn't given me anything since I've known her. I heard Benny get up from the bed. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Well nothing anymore." I whispered turned my head awkwardly to look at him and then back at the ball in my hands. I felt his warm lips press and sweet kiss onto my shoulder.

"Tell me."

"It's really nothing Benny." I assured him putting the ball down. I felt his arms tighten around me and this time his lips touched my neck, lightly brushing across the sensitive skin and to my ear. He lightly nipped my earlobe and placed his forehead into my hair, taking a deep breath his lips brushing over my ear as he talked.

"Please?"

"I'm just curious as to why Clara left a note, I told you its nothing." I said quickly reluctantly pulled out of this arms and sat on the bed again. Benny sighed and ran his hand through his short hair he walked over to the window and looked out. Benny's room was like mine and faced the front of the house. He leaned against it for a moment then his body seemed to go rigid. I sat straighter on the bed, about to go see what was wrong when he spoke.

"What time is it?"

"it's like eight or something why?"  
"Didn't you say Clara was going to be late?"

"That's what the note said. . ." he turned to me sharply.

"We should've known she was a liar." he said I shot up from the bed and joined him at the window. Sure enough Clara was pulling into the driveway. I let a shriek of fear escape and went running towards the door.

I don't remember taking the stairs I was just at the front door, Benny right behind me.

"Wait I'll distract her." he said quickly stopping me from opening the door.

"Are you insane?" I demanded.

"Just trust me okay? I won't be seen." he didn't give me a chance to answer before he opened the door himself and stepped out. Clara was holding a large box, Benny picked up a rock and threw it swiftly, it was like a bullet cutting through the air as it hit the box and fell to the ground. Benny and I ducked behind the hedge and listened to her curse.

"What did that accomplish?' I demanded.

"Shh, I just wanted to tell you what to do, just get up there turn off the stuff and shove it under the bed, I'll take care of her." he whispered he looked up over the hedge and then back at me. "When I say go." he kept his eyes over at Clara then he uttered Go so quick I almost missed it. I hopped over the hedge and scrambled onto the roof. Messing with the padlock wasting time trying to unlatch it, when I did I almost fell face first into the floor. I shut the window and started to turn everything off. When I heard the doorbell ring. I wasted another second wondering who it could be then I scrambled to turn the rest off. Then the bell rang again. I threw some papers on the floor and kicked my shoes off quickly, launching myself on the bed just as the door opened.

"Toni?" Clara asked coming in.

"What?" I asked trying to keep my breathing level.

"I have something for you." he tone was a sickening sweet voice that you did to a dog. I sat up in my bed and looked at her questioningly. She placed a large white box beside me.

"What is it?" I asked, I'm sure I can rule out baseball bat.

"Open it." she smiled, a genuine smile. I was completely crept out by the way she was acting, she even stood there with her hands clamped in front of her face, smiling like an idiot bouncing on the balls of her feet. I cautiously lifted the lid of the box.

I couldn't believe what was in there.

I picked up the red fabric with my pointer finger and thumb and lifted it up slowly.

"A dress?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. "Another one?"

"Yes."  
"Why?" I let it drop back into the box carelessly.

"Well, remember the cotillion you sighed up for?"

"What?" I asked shocked, I didn't actually sign up.

"Well I called and they said that your application must have been lost so I gave it to them." she did what?

"So every Tuesday and Thursday you'll be able to get out of this room and go to class."

"No Clara that's fine I changed my mind about going!" I rushed she frowned.

"It's too late besides aren't you dying to get out of this room?"  
"Clara really you don't have to do this." I tried but she just furrowed her eyebrows together.

"You wanted to go before, you even snuck out to go." she reminded me. I didn't bother to bring up that it was the same day that she caught me with Benny and I could have been sneaking out to see him.

"Clara I just- don't you think I'm a little too. . . you know" I gestured to myself. "to go to that sort of thing?"  
"Well more the reason to go, they'll teach you to be proper."

"Proper? Clara I'm not going." I said.

"yes you are! I paid money for you to go and you are going!" she said getting angry now.

I stood up and faced her.

"Clara you can't make me go!" I snapped at her.

"yes I can! In case you forgot you do what I say and I say you are going to go to this Cotillion class and you will behave. It's about time you stopped all this tomboy stuff."  
"This 'tomboy stuff' is my life!" I snapped at her.

"Toni you are going end of discussion!" she yelled at me, I collapsed onto the bed, my head in my hands. God damn it!

"Oh don't be so dramatic about it, You'll be going with a very nice boy." my head shot up at that moment.

"What boy?" I demanded looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh a very nice boy, I met his mom a while ago, Andrew is a wonderful boy he even likes baseball like you, this way you can just go watch the games isn't it a good compromise? Mrs. Phillips said he'll be delighted-"

"PHILLIPS!" I screamed standing up. She jumped back at my outburst. "NO! I am not going to be his date to this thing, nor am I going to even speak to him he's a despicable, low life little shit-"

"TONI MARIE SPENA!" she yelled at me.

"CLARA SHIELA CARP!" I mocked right back at her.

"You don't even know the boy."

"Oh I wish I didn't!"

"That's enough." she snapped at me.

"You won't let me near Benny but you'll let me near that egotistic, disgusting little creep?" I demanded.

She scoffed and threw her hands up.

"Toni, forget about that Spanish boy-"

"BENNY! His name is Benny, _Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez! _He is not a title, he is not _the spanish boy _he is a legend, he is the most amazing person I know and he is way better, a thousand times better then Phillips! Phillips isn't even good enough to kiss the ground Benny walks on, do you understand me Clara?" I yelled, my face was hot, my fists clenched. Clara looked almost amused by me her eyes glanced down to my fists then back to my eyes.

"What are you going to do Toni? Hit me?" my teeth clenched as I managed to relax my hands. "That's what I thought. You'll be going to that class, you will be kind to Andrew, and respect me and my friends." this time I laughed, it was a simple quick breath of a laugh but it pissed her off.

"Respect you? Now that's a joke, You're a pathetic gold digger, what my dad sees in you I will never know, but I do know that you are the lowest grovelling creature to ever walk this planet." I growled.

I don't know what it was that hit me, but I was suddenly on the ground holding my eye looking up at her. She bent down to my level and glared at me, with a sick smile on her face. "I guess you're mom never taught you how to be polite or control your anger. . . don't worry, I'll be here long enough to break you." she stood up straight and walked towards the door. Right before she closed it she looked back in and gave me another sick smile. "Oh silly me, of course she didn't. . . . she was dead before you could even spit on a field." I launched myself from the floor and slammed into the already locked door.

I slammed my fists against it multiple times before turning away from it. I picked up a pillow and hurled it to the other side of the room letter a scream escape my lips.

How dare she mention my mother?! How dare she set me up with Phillips.

I managed to calm myself down a little bit and ran to the window. My little tantrum lasted about twenty minutes, so I jumped out the window and onto the ground. Benny's mom was out on the lawn, when she saw me she nodded for me to go inside, she must have heard the yelling. I gave her a silent thank you and walked into the house, I ran up to Benny's room and pulled the door open shutting it loudly, Benny was standing and turned sharply to look at me when I entered. I fell back into the door and sunk to the ground letting a watery sound escape my mouth but no tears fell. The noise was a mix between a sob and a scream, in an instant Benny was in front of me trying to pull my hands from my face.

"Sunshine, come on baby please, just come here." he managed to get my hands away from my face and my fingers untangled in my hair. "Oh my god your eye." he whispered trying to pull me up off the floor.

"I've had black eyes before." I said pushing him away.

"Baby please." Benny begged his voice calm and threaded with worry. So I let him help me up off the floor and to the bed where he left for a moment only to come back with ice for my eye.

**Damn, I just reread that. . . I made Clara a complete bitch didn't I? Lol. **

**Anyways that's it for a bit, hope you liked it and keeps you guys good for the next little while, I can't wait for you all to see what I have planned for the next chapters. **

**Review, and Comment please, Love you all :) **

**Any readers of mine in PEI I can't wait to eat your lobster and visit your beautiful province :D! **

**-Lexi Makay. **


	23. Chapter 23 The first class

**Hello beautiful readers, I am back from stunning PEI, and I am exhausted a week of baseball took a lot out of me, but thankfully there was a lot of drama that happened there that I can use to inspire me in the story :P**

**Damn you guys went to town reviewing on the last chapter, thank you very much for that. **

**Big thanks to:**

**Lizzy B**

**Lolakiliu **

**PPGXRRB 4EVA**

**PinkAzn**

**xxLiveLoveReadxx**

**hockeychick19**

**lizziestrong7135 **

**and the guests for reviewing thanks for the advice and criticism it helped a lot thank you so much. **

**Enjoy **

BENNY POV

I tried to put the ice on her eye but she pushed my hand away from her. She was just being stubborn, but two could play at that game. "Toni, I'm not letting you win this, put the ice on your eye now." I demanded she sighed and took it from my hands and placed it over her eye.

I smiled slightly and helped her up and over to my bed and sat her down.

I had never seen her cry, and I still haven't her eyes were watered and she was breathing heavily but still she wasn't crying. But it was close enough, I think it might just be overwhelming for her.

I pulled her body to me and wrapped my arms around her kissing the top of her head slowly.

"Baby what happened?" I whispered into her ear as I rubbed her back. She set the ice down and sighed.

"Benny I don't know what to do." she said running her hands through her hear again rubbing her forehead roughly she stood up not able to sit in her confused state.

"Why did Clara hit you?" I asked getting up too.

"I yelled at her, insulted her." she said still rubbing her face. I took her hands and held them firmly in mine.

"Why?"

"Benny she. . . I can't tell you you'll freak out." she said I gave her a confused look and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

"I promise I won't."

"No you will." she persisted

"Toni if it will make you tell me whats going on I promise I won't." she sighed and nodded.

"Clara signed me up for the Cotillion so every Tuesday and Thursday I will be going there for about two hours until the final dance." she said. That's it? I figured Clara would do something like that sooner or later, it's only two hours we could work around it.

"Toni that's not that bad." I said smoothing her hair with my hand and cupping her cheek. "We can just hang out after, this might be even better you can just tell her that you're going out with some girls from there, that'll make things easier." I said she moved away from me slightly so my hand moved away from her face.

"No Benny. . .I know that. . . it's just I have a date for the Cotillion." I immediately tensed my jaw setting.

"Who?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Calm down and I'll tell you." she said I took some deep breaths and calmed my nerves.

She moved her hands to the side of my face. And kissed my lips gently. I relaxed more from her touch. She pulled away only and inch and looked up at me.

"Remember that I love _you._" this set me a bit more on edge, who was it she was going with the worst was running though my mind.

"Okay."

"It's Phillips."

the words echoed through my mind. Phillips? She would be alone, in a class, with Phillips as her date? Where they danced closely, the men being gentlemen.

She had told me she liked me for being a gentlemen to her and now she was going to be surrounded by them. I wouldn't be there to keep him in line and there would be adults there to make sure that she behaved. I pulled away from her and looked for something that I could take my anger out on but I came up empty handed. I promised I wouldn't freak out but I had to do something.

"Why did it have to be him?" I was surprised at how calm I sounded.

"Benny I don't like it either and I wish I didn't have to go."

"You have to though, you can't _not_ go you don't have a good enough excuse. You can't tell her you already have a boyfriend that will ruin the whole plan."

"I already yelled at her telling her how much better you are then Phillips but she-"

"No, Toni you have to stop doing that." I said walking up to her.

"But Benny I can't just sit there and listen to her talk about you the way she does."

"Toni I thank you for sticking up for me, but I know you don't agree with her and the more you fight her the longer she will keep you locked up without any freedom, look at what spending a week in your room got you, she's letting you outside and to the class. Just hold your tongue around her and it'll get better." I said.

"You're asking me to keep my mouth shut?" she asked in a monotone, I chuckled.

"just try."

"Benny I don't want to go." I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly.

"I know, I don't blame you, but you have to, we will be there to meet you right when you get out I promise. And if Phillips tries anything just let me know." she laughed and kissed my cheek.

"If he does I'll handle it." she assured me.

"I'm sure you will." I mirrored her smile and then picked her up throwing her on the bed.

"Benny what are you doing?" she asked laughing as I hovered over her.

"Just reminding you who your boyfriend is." I started to attack her with kisses all over her face, her forehead, cheeks, jaw, eyelids, nose, ending with her lips.

"Benny I know who my boyfriend is." she laughed as I kissed her cheek multiple times.

"shhh, I want to kiss you, just pretend you need reminding." I said, this made her laugh louder. I captured her soft lips in mine and kissed her deeply. Sunshine's hands travelled to my neck and ran through my hair. Pulling me closer, I tried my best to keep myself upright so I wouldn't crush her under my weight but her kiss made my limbs feel like jelly.

Without me even asking she parted her lips and kissed me properly. I followed her actions opening my mouth to hers and slipped my tongue to meet with hers.

I moaned when her hands traveled down my chest to my stomach fisting the fabric of my shirt. Her gentle hands touching the skin of my stomach making it burn where ever she touched. I needed her to touch the rest of my skin not just my torso, I needed her hands to touch my chest and back. I pulled away long enough to rip off my shirt. Thankfully her hands grasped at my back and it sent a beautiful tingles down my spin.

Toni was addicting, I loved the feel of her body touching mine, her sweet lips her assertive ways. My hands had a mind of its own when they lifted her own shirt up her body and my hand touched to soft smooth skin of her stomach.

I lifted my left hand up to cup her cheek while my right snaked around her back and pulled her up to me.

I took her bottom lip between my teeth and lightly bit down. That seemed to send her in a frenzie as she practically attacked me rolling me over on my back.

I chuckled at her force as she placed her legs on either side of me and kissed me hard on the mouth her kiss was forceful and passionate. I moaned into her mouth and sat up keeping her warm soft velvet lips on mine my hands ran up and down her sides gripping the skin beside her chest with my hands. She felt so good next to me her body pressed against mine leaning over top of me to kiss me where I had to tilt my head to capture her lips over and over again. I detached myself from her lips to kiss the soft skin of her jaw traveling lower to the warm sweet skin of her neck. Her arms resting behind my head her fingers running through my hair gently. I began to suck and lick the tender flesh that connected her shoulder and neck together and felt a joyous tingle when her moan filled me ears. Her throat was at my temple as I began to kiss her collarbone softly, my hands sliding up her shirt to touch the pearly skin of her back, my fingers brushing gently over the smooth skin, I felt my pants tighten and I opened my eyes wide.

I ran my lips slowly over her neck and jaw before hovering over her lips long enough to whisper her name.

"Toni."

"Hmmm." she said shifting closer to me trying to kiss me again. "Benny." she whined when I moved away from her as she moved closer.

"Baby you need to get off me." I said gently.

"Why?" she complained pressing her lips to mine holding my neck. I sighed in contentment but pulled away quickly.

"Uh it's uncomfortable." I said trying not to blush. She looked at me confused before seeming to understand.

"Oh, OH!" she said and jumped off me. I crossed my legs right away and hid my face in my hands groaning in embarrassment.

"Benny don't be embarrassed it's okay.' she laughed putting her hand on my back.

"No it's not, and I will be embarrassed!" I groaned.

"Come on Benny it's fine, remember when your voice cracked during the school year the first year I came? You were embarrassed then too." she said.

"you're not helping."

"I can help if you want." she whispered to me I didn't notice her wandering hand until it brushed against me making everything worse. I quickly pulled her hand away.

"Are you insane? My parents are home." I hissed at her. She started laughing.

"Benny lighten up! I'm just joking around seriously don't be embarrassed it just means that you must like me a lot more then I thought." I groaned again and hit her with my pillow. She laughed and took it away from me.

"You know tomorrow is Thursday." I whispered. I heard her let out a loud sigh and Sunshine shift on the bed.

"I don't want to go Benny." she said as if trying to convince me that she didn't.

"I know and I don't want you to either." I said looking down at my hands. We both knew that she had to, if we wanted this to work she would have to stick it out, just for the few hours and then we could play ball together. The Class was early from nine till eleven I think. . Or till noon. I'm not sure.

I was worried about her, I mean she was tough but she was going to be surrounded by snobs and a Phillips.

She'd be okay though right? I mean how bad could it really get. . .

SUNSHINE POV

"Miss Spena release him at once!" Madame Lepage said. I promise you this lady was as french as french fries but still she walked around in a damn Barrett and a fake accent.

I glared but let go of Phillips arm, and he crumpled to the ground in pain.

"That is no way for a Lady to behave." I had been hearing that line from her for two hours. There were three teachers, Mr. Kelly, Mrs. Kelly and Madame Lepage. She was driving me insane from the moment I stepped into the room.

I immediately hated it here the minute she told me that the ladies were to honor their man. Honor Benny yeah sure, I love him, but Honor Phillips? No way.

I especially lost it when she said we do everything we can to please our gentlemen and remain proper to avoid embarrassing them.

We were on table manners, when I went to sit down Phillips was way to close for comfort when pulling out my chair before I sat down he whispered. "Finally got some time away from Benny huh?" then slapped my butt, I turned on him right away twisting his arm behind him and holding his face an inch from the ground with my hand on his shoulder. I had him like that for a minute while I snapped at him when Madame Lepage came in.

I sat down in my seat getting some shocked and scared looks from the other girls. Most of them I didn't recognize, the Valley was a small town so they must have been from out of town, same with the boys, the girls must have dragged them along because they didn't seem too into it.

"You might as well just suck it up Sunshine, cause you're not getting out of this." Phillips said taking his seat next to me holding perfect posture while I slumped in my chair with my arms crossed.

Next was table manners, then we could leave.

"I know I'm not getting out of this Phillips. I have to be here but that doesn't mean I'm going to be happy about it. How did you even slime your way into this one anyway?" I asked he smirked and brushed his hair back.

"My mom and your mom met at a salon-"

"She's not my mom, she's not even my step mom." I snapped.

"oh trouble in paradise?" he mocked picking up his spoon and began to eat the soup.

"Mind your own business." I growled slumping farther in my seat.

"Ladies sit with proper posture." Mrs. Kelly said. She was an older blonde woman her hair pinned so tightly it looked like it might all be pulled out in a moment. Her hair was almost stuck to her head she carried around a short pointer she used to tap our chins to make us sit up straighter. I grumbled and sat up straighter in my chair. I had to make a half assed effort if I ever wanted to get away from Clara.

"Why do you call her Sunshine?" a girl with bright blonde hair asked. She was pretty but the nice attitude spilled from her mouth like it was put there before she talked, it was fake. The boy sitting beside her was obviously a jock his shoulders were twice the width of me with dark curly brown hair, he stared at his soup like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was as dumb as a post.

"Cause she lights up the room like a ray of sunshine." Phillips smiled reaching for my hand that I quickly pulled away.

"Wow Phillips, you managed to be corny romantic and completely Creep me out at the same time!" I said shooting a glare at him. I turned back to the blonde girl.

"I'm on a baseball team and the boys called me A little ray of Sunshine when I sent a threat to one of them that included a Bat and their spine." Suddenly all the boys at our tables heads popped up.

"Baseball?" one asked. I nodded.

"What team are you on? I'm Jack by the way." the sandy blonde haired boy said.

"I'm on the Sandlot team." I said. All their eyes widened.

"You're Toni Spena?"

"Didn't know I was so popular out of town." I joked.

"Everyone knows about you." Jack said, I looked around Uncomfortably at the girls at the table they didn't seem too happy that I had stolen their dates attention.

"You're a pitcher right?" Another Boy named Daniel asked me. I nodded and was about to reply but someone else cut me off.

"Dude we played against them last year in the tournament don't you remember?"

"Oh you play too?" I asked them.

"Of course." Jack said.

"You don't remember us? You struck me out in the ninth inning I was the one that blinked and missed the ball coming." Daniel laughed.

"I think we all did that, but way to narrow it down." Jack Joked.

"So whats your average?"  
"Uhm eleven strike outs a game, but that's all from painting the black, and Ham's pitch choices."  
"Batting?"

"That we don't keep score of." I explained especially since we have Benny Rodriguez on the team, who cares about anyone elses batting?

"So Toni you go to any games?" Josh asked me. His date I think her name was Carly smacked his arm in anger at his question.

"Back off man she's taken." Jack laughed.

"Oh right sorry Andrew." Josh muttered, I saw him smirk but thankfully Jack saved me.

"No not Andrew! She's with the Jet."

suddenly all the girls seemed interested now.

"Benjamin "The jet" Franklin Rodriguez?" Carly asked in excitement, her voice almost dream like.

"Uh we call him Benny." I said.

"Benny is so hot! I walked by the sandlot once and they were having some kind of shirtless practice, oh I have to tell you I almost died, Benny was running around the field getting his muscles worked stretching his arms behind his back the rest of them racing him, they were so far behind oh his muscles were flexed-" the blonde stopped when she heard me laughing. I could envision the day really well. "What?" she asked.

"Benny wasn't racing them, we weren't having a shirtless practice either Grover put a cricket down his shirt and he was panicking thinking it was on his back, he ripped off his shirt and was trying to get it off not stretching" the boys cracked up laughing, all boys had done that to one another sooner or later but by the glare from the blonde I dropped my smile.

"Damn Benny gets all the girls doesn't he." Jack sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Got the best one too." Phillips grumbled. I rolled my eyes at his rather nice comment.

Come on it's phillips nothing he says can be nice and when it is nice, it even sounds bad.

A loud slap cut through the air as Mrs. Kelly's stick came down on the table.

"We speak of literature, musical or political topics when at a sit down dinner. Any questions?" she asked with a tight smile.

We all shook our heads and she left to instruct the next group on proper table manners after she briefed us.

I watched the clock the entire time, as soon as it was noon I bailed right out of there, I told Clara the class was ending late and I would be going down town to look at dresses with someone of the girls I met in the class she agreed.

I ran out of the building, and slowed my pace as soon as I was out of that dimly lit dinning room.

"Now there is something I never thought I'd see." An all too familiar voice said. I turned to see Benny leaning against the wall beside the door. "Sunshine in a dress." he smirked. I punched his shoulder.

"Shut up." I groaned before lifting the hem to show him my rolled up jeans underneath. He smirked and pushed off the wall coming over to me I let the dress fall and he placed his hands on my hips.

"I should have known." he leaned down and pressed his velvet lips to mine briefly then grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"How was it." he asked I glared and he began to laugh, he shifted his hand so our fingers interlocked and we started to jog to the field. "Sorry I asked."  
"I was with Phillips the entire time." I felt his grip on my hand tighten. "Nothing happened." I replied quickly.

"Good."

"Guys look at what I found." Benny yelled when we entered the field the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at me. A beat went by before they were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Sunshine's in a dress!" Tommy exclaimed in fits of laughter.

"She looks like a girl!" Grover yelled out as well.

"I bet it's supposed to bring out her eyes." Yeah yeah continued.

"or, or _blue is her colour!_" Ham yelled and they all started a new chorus of laughter, Benny joined them as well and I smacked him over the head.

"You guys are the worst." I glared running over to the dugout and pulling off the dress, to show a blue tank top and I rolled down my jeans. I picked up my hat from the cubby and slipped my ponytail into it. They were still laughing even after I had the dress off, "Will you blockheads base up already?" I demanded walking to the mound. They finally calmed down and we began practice. Pitching to the boys was hard considering they were still snickering at me and it took everything I had not to hit them. The boys did great like always I just wish we had more games to play other then the occasional bet from Phillips and the end tournament. These boys were talented and deserved to be seen, Benny would be a star one day but if he was stuck here with Phillips team getting all the attention no one would ever seen him and Benny isn't going to fight to get noticed he's happy enough just playing.

I know Benny and he wants to play baseball for the rest of his life and he'd be able to do that if he played for the dodgers and he'd be getting paid to do it. To do that though is to get scouts to come see you and Benny wouldn't try to get them to come, I know he wouldn't. Benny deserved more then just this provincial life, he was destined to be great everyone should know the name Benjamin Rodriguez and I promised myself I would help make that happen, I just had no idea how to yet.

"EARTH TO SUNSHINE!" Squints yelled at me.

"huh?" I asked looking back at the plate.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked again leaning against the bat impatiently.

"Just contemplating whether or not to throw you outside." I replied he shook his head not believing me but set up easily. I did throw him outside and he hit it right to smalls.

Five outs and he's gone.

"Five minutes!" Benny yelled and we all cheered with joy and ran to the dugout grabbing water, I unfortunately can't bring any without being questioned.

"Here." Smalls said handing me his.

"thanks." I smiled taking a sip and then handing it back to him.

"You know your eye actually doesn't look that bad." Yeah yeah said standing extremely close to me looking at it.

"Yeah yeah, personal space!" I said pushing him back slightly. "And the reason it looks slightly green is because I have makeup on it."  
"really?" Ham asked looking at me. "You'd never tell."

"That's the point Ham." Benny said rolling his eyes.

"So if makeup can hide a shiner, then what does Clara _really _look like?" Bertram asked.

"Better question, what does half the girls in our school really look like?" Timmy asked.

"Really look like." Tommy repeated.

"We'll probably never know." I said taking Smalls water again and taking a sip.

"Why are you hiding the shiner anyways?" Squints asked.

"Clara said I had to, I should look put together and a black eye doesn't help." I explained quickly.

"You know Toni I think that this has got to stop." Smalls muttered but I heard him and the boys nodded in agreement.

"Guys, it's only two more years until graduation."

"Yeah and two more years of her beating on you!" Squints exclaimed and Benny flinched at his words. "I mean sorry Sunshine but come on, you can't think of it as two more years till freedom think of it as two more years of being in a prison."

"You know that's probably the most in depth thing you have ever said." I replied sitting down on the ground in front of them.

"Toni seriously, you can't take this anymore." Ham said.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before, and you need to please just trust that I know what I'm doing. Clara had hit me yes, but she's not going to inflicted serious damage. I'm pretty much free I mean I'm here with you guys aren't I?"

"Toni that's not enough anymore, you need to be free to do what you want and not have to risk a beating or locking in your room." Yeah yeah said.

"I wouldn't call them beatings-"

"Sunshine I think it's time you talked to your dad." Smalls said. I was shocked, I can't tell my dad whats happening are they insane? He wouldn't believe me anyways he loves her and he deserves to be happy, there is no reason he doesn't, I love my dad a lot and if all I have to do is endure Clara for a few hours in a day then I will. "We just think that it's going to help a lot if you do. Benny said that-"  
"Benny?" I asked cutting him off this time. When I looked over to him he turned away trying to avoid eye contact with him. Benny wanted me to tell my dad what was going on for years and I thought he understood why I couldn't do that.

"You put them up to this." I stated gesturing to the boys. "You're ganging up on me.'

"No Sunshine, we're not we're just worried about you." Smalls said, his eager tone told me that he wasn't supposed to say anything about Benny mentioning it.

I wasn't happy, I knew Benny just wanted me to be safe, but he needs to trust me already and getting the guys to gang up on me about something I have explained countless times isn't trusting me.

"I'm gonna go." I said. "Better to get home before Clara questions anything." I said tossing my glove on the bench and heading out of the sandlot.

"Sunshine wait!" Benny called, no point in picking up the pace he'd catch up.

"Look I'm sorry-"

"Benny why don't you trust me?" I asked.

"I do Toni, it's her I don't trust."

"No Benny you don't, you don't trust me to come to you for help, but I do. You don't trust me to do whats best for myself."  
"I'm sorry but can you blame me? You put everyone else first all the time, and you insist on going back after she hurts you."  
"Yes I do, but I do it because I have to. You know why I don't tell anyone but you guys and you still try to get them to gang up on me."  
'I wasn't trying to get them to gang up on you." he said taking my hands in his after running and hand through his hair. "I just wanted you to open your eyes to how many people are concerned about you and want you safe and Happy.'

"Benny I am happy, I'm happy with you and the guys-'

"What about at home?" he asked.

"I'm barely there anyways." I said trying to avoid saying that in my house I wasn't happy.

"You deserve to be happy all the time." he said frustrated. "And it can happen if you tell someone."  
"Benny who is going to believe me?!" I demanded throwing my hands up in the air breaking Benny's hold on them.

"My parents believe you, I believe you, the team believes you."  
'But it's my word against hers to a judge. She knows how to behave in town and people see her as a put together well brought up saint of a woman, the only people that know the truth is the team and your parents because they've seen the pain."

"Then show them the scars."  
"Yeah and Clara will just blame it on baseball." I said Benny shut his mouth finally understanding what it is I was trying to get across, I wasn't going to be free until I was eighteen and moved out. Then she couldn't control me anymore. "I've thought about it Benny, every possible angle and each one doesn't work." I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek rubbing it with my thumb gently. "And where do you think I'd go if Anyone found out. If my dad cared he would move us away, if the police did I'd be taken away, I don't want that Benny I want to be here with the guys, playing the sport I love. I want to be here with _you,_ the man I love." he smirked and started to shake his head.

"Oh you're good." he laughed and pulled my hand away from his face and kissed my cheek. "You just talked your way out of this."

"I'm just right." I laughed. "No talking my way out of anything needed."

"Don't talk about leaving." he whispered placing his forehead on mine.

"I'm not going anywhere Benny." I whispered back.

"Good, cause I'd follow you anyways." he replied nuzzling my neck and placing a soft kiss there.

"You wouldn't." I laughed.

"Oh trust me I would." he said gracing me with a big bright Benny smile.

**Okay I'm stopping it there for now, hope it was a bit different and was a lot more interesting then the repeating Clara drama. Promise to update as soon as I can. **

**Review, and comment, ask questions, anything really. And thanks again.**

**Have a great day :D 3**


	24. Chapter 24: Luna's the problem

**Hello beautiful readers hope you're enjoying the story and thank you so much for the reviews. **

**This chapter is a bit shorter but it kicks off what many of you have been hoping and waiting for :) **

**Enjoy 3**

SUNSHINE POV

"Wanna keep that hand?" I demanded as Phillips went to place his left hand on my waist. He rolled his eyes and put it there anyways.

"We're dancing Sunshine it's required." he said as the music began and he moved me rather clumsily through through the dance steps.

"Closer." Mrs. Kelly said to us.

"Not happening!" I yelled over to her as Phillips danced me to the other side of the room.

"Why are you so resistant of me?" he asked me.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked glaring as his body moved closer to me and his hand moved further around my waist.

"I'm not a bad guy." he said.

"You're trying to convince the wrong person." I glared.

"Look Toni, Admit it Benny makes things harder for you, I know your mom doesn't like him and you wouldn't have to sneak around with me."  
"No but I would have to carry a bucket with me everywhere cause I'd be throwing up just being in your presence. And she's NOT my mom"

"Toni admit it, life would be simpler if you just came with me that day I first met you."

"There's something you need to get through your head Phillips, I love Benny, I will always Love Benny nothing is going to keep me from him. Not you, not Clara and definitely not this stupid dance." I watched as Phillips eyes darkened with anger and sadness.. . ?

"Why do you love him so much? He's not any better looking then me, and the baseball star thing is getting tired."

"I don't like him because he's handsome and a legend Phillips. I love him because he's sweet and funny and kind, he's a gentlemen makes me laugh he makes me happier then I am with anyone else. He respects me makes me forget everything else in the world-"

"Okay thats enough." he growled at me.

'You asked." I reminded him as we continued to move a little more steadily through the dance.

"It makes me mad, I never had a chance with you did I?" he asked.

"No." I answered honestly.

"That's not fair."

"Enlighten me on why its not fair?"

"You've never given me a chance to prove that I can be the person you always wanted."

"Phillips even if I did it would do nothing. Cause Benny is all I've ever wanted."

"Why the hell does Rodriguez get all the girls!" he demanded I rolled my eyes at his anger. "Even his family memeber's want him."  
"Huh?" I asked suddenly interested in what he was saying for the first time.

"That Luna girl, like Benny's cousin or something."  
"What about her?" I asked getting really interested in what he was saying. I thought Luna was old news, Benny said she was still in town but I haven't seen her in a while. Phillips had a big flaw, when he's mad everything spills from his mouth, doesn't matter what you ask him everything comes out.

One time nothing was said when Phillips was mad creating an odd silence and he suddenly burst out about how Ricky Lowe cheated on his math test with a cheat sheet rolled up in his bush of hair.

"Duh she's the one that set this up." he said rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I asked fully pulling away from him stopping right in the middle of all the dancing couples.

"She told me that you were going to this thing, brought it up to our moms at the spa."

"What?"

"I just told you-'

"No I heard you. I just can't believe it." Luna was truly after Benny she was the reason I was here. The reason I would have to pretend to like Phillips. Benny and I talked about it and he said that I would have to pretend to like him to please Her. Luna was the reason I was going through this hell, the reason I was being pulled even farther away from Benny and pushed towards Phillips my enemy. I doubt Clara even knew of him until Luna brought it up. I can't believe she is trying to pull me away from the man I love.

I ended up heading towards the door. I was angry. The free time I had was the only time I had to hang out with Benny and the guys, and she wanted to take that away from me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Madame Lepage asked me. I put on my best innocent face and smiled.

"Bathroom." I responded.

"It's rude for a lady to leave a gentlemen in the middle of a dance."

"I'm aware and I was sure to properly excuse myself." I responded. She seemed surprised that I even knew to do that, so she nodded and let me pass. I went in the opposite direction towards the exit.

Class is almost over anyways I won't be missed.

I threw the dress off and balled it up in my hand rolled down my jeans then ran towards the sandlot. I couldn't stand the thought of being in there just like Luna wanted.

Luna was a bit crazy to me, she was Benny's family even though they weren't really related it was still weird. She should respect that Benny has a girlfriend, and shouldn't be trying to make me look bad.

She's like a girl version of Phillips.

BENNY POV

"Benny!" I didn't really recognize the voice, I turned my head from third base and saw Luna coming into the sandlot. I held up my hand to her to tell her to wait and waited for Timmy to hit. When I did I stole home and then turned around to face her. The boys all stopped what they were doing seeing my cousin walking on the foul line that we had painted a couple years back.

"You know stepping on the base line is bad luck." Ham said cringing as she walked like a trapeze artist on it, sticking out her leg awkwardly trying to keep balance like she might really fall to her death if she were to move off it. But she did stumble and then started walking normally to us.

"Is it?" she asked.

"yeah yeah, and that means something bad is going to happen now." Yeah yeah explained.

"Like what?" she asked crossing her arms and glaring at him, I knew she didn't like the boys and was aware that they didn't like her either, they liked Sunshine and that bothered her.

"LUNA!" I heard the voice of my girlfriend yell. I looked to the opening and there she was, twenty minutes early

"Lets find out." Squints laughed and stepped back from her. Sunshine looked angry but not the regular angry she looked like she was going to rip Luna's head off. That worried me.

Luna smiled a devious smile when she saw Sunshine coming, I stepped between them to great Sunshine with a smile and a hug but she refused to look at me.

"Move it Rodriguez." she snapped and pushed me out of the way. She stood right in front of Luna if looks could Kill I'm sure I'd be down a cousin. "Why?" Sunshine demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked smugly. That made me wonder what was going on.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, why would you do that? Why would you try to pull me away from Benny and my friends? What makes you think you have any right to talk to Clara or mess around with my life?" Sunshine was very angry and I was worried she might hit her.

"Oh Toni I did you a favor."

"Anyone else lost?" ham asked and all the boys raised their hands including me.

Sunshine was beat red with anger.

"She told Clara about Phillips and how he would be happy to take me to the cotillion, she's the reason I'm there, she's the reason I have to pretend to like that little shit. She's the reason I'm not playing ball with you guys. And she's the reason Clara has a new plan to keep me away from you guys!" she screamed.

"What? How does she have a new plan?" Smalls asked.

"Think about it, she wants me away from Benny what better way to do that then with another boy? She's gonna push for me and Phillips to be together, no matter what it takes." she hissed.

"Luna why would you do that?!" Smalls demanded.

"yeah yeah, never mind you liking him, Benny is your family wouldn't you want him to be happy?"

"Clara's gonna bring him to the house and make them go on dates-" Bertram sterated but I cut him off.

"Please stop Grover." I said putting my hands to my head trying to get that image out of my head. "Luna what can you possibly gain from doing that?" I asked her once my head was clear.

"Come on Benny you know nothing can come of you two!" Luna yelled.

"we've been together for years Luna we love each other what do you mean nothing can become of us?' I demanded.

"Benny look at her and look at you. She's not like us not in racial sense or just plain personality. The women in our family have to be beautiful, well rounded, know how to cook keep house be respectful and dignified." she sounded like Madame Lepage that Sunshine told me about. "Shes non of that Benny. So why are you wasting your time with her?"

"I love her Luna! Sunshine is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am not just going to let her slip away, how dare you do that to her, to us, to me!" I screamed. She was a girl version of Phillips.

"Benny she can't even be with you without sneaking out! Don't you want to be with someone that you don't have to sneak around with?"  
"Like who?" I asked.

"Like me!" she yelled throwing her hands up. "Everyone would be a lot happier if you were with me rather then her."  
"yeah except me!" I stated pointing to myself.

"Luna I think it's time you left." Squints said crossing his arms.

"Don't tell me what to do four eyes."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Sunshine yelled at her I could almost see the steam coming off of her.

"Oh what he your boyfriend too? So not only are you a pathetic excuse for a girl, you're a whore too." I gritted my teeth resisting the urge to hit something, if this was Phillips I would have but she wasn't so I couldn't.

I grabbed Sunshine around the waist and held her to me as she stormed over to Luna.

I held her tightly and she struggled arms flailing and smacking my arms to let her go.

"Luna get the hell out of here!" I yelled at her as Sunshine still tried to beat her way to her. Luna looked scared at Sunshines exertion to get to her so she slowly walked past us and headed towards the opening to the sandlot. Sunshine calmed down and stood there with my arms still tightly around her not trusting to let her go yet.

"Just so you know Benny, kicking me out isn't going to change what I did. Clara is still going to make her go through with everything. And from what I've seen don't be surprised if she falls for him too." I knew she was trying to piss us off so I hugged Sunshine tighter to me.

"Get out!" The boys screamed at the same time.

I watched as Luna disappeared behind the fence of the field.

"You calm?" I whispered into sunshines ear. She nodded and I slowly let her go.

"Why did she do that?" Smalls demanded, it was kind of funny when he was angry because you just can't take him seriously he looks so innocent.

"Uh smalls I think you know the answer to that one, she's insane!" Ham stated throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah yeah, she should get locked up in the looney bin!" Yeah yeah exclaimed as well. Soon we were all in a circle our comments and angry yells about Luna turning into a loud buzz of voices.

"GUYS!" sunshine yelled to us, we all turned to look at her, she looked . . .odd.

"Look I appreciate the put downs and hurtful remarks on her sanity but it's not gonna change what she did." She said.

"No but it makes us feel better." Ham said, we all chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Guys, she did something that was horrible yes, she tried to take me away from you guys. It was an idiotic move for her to think there was a gain for her in it. . .but it was also kind of smart. Now I'm stuck in a place where I am constantly watched, not my room where I can sneak out if I want, a place where there is always an eye on me."

"Sunshine, what are you getting at?" Smalls asked.

"I mean whats the point in getting mad, its not going to fix anything nothing is." She replied.

"I don't get why you don't just ditch the whole thing-" Ham started but I shot him a glare telling him to shut up. He knew why she couldn't, Clara would hit her again, we had to do this so Clara wouldn't bring up moving her away from town, cause seeing less of her we might handle but non of her would be devastating.

I hated her being miserable but it had to be done.

"Look Toni, we're gonna do what ever we have to do to keep you apart of this team." Timmy said Tommy not repeating him this time but saying it at the exact same time he did.

"Thanks guys but I need to get back, I went to the bathroom like twenty minutes ago." she said and turned running out of the field.

I smiled at her comment but frowned when I remembered that she wasn't smiling, Luna's words bothered me. _Don't be surprised if she falls for him too. _

I knew her better then that of course she wouldn't but I also now knew how horrible it would be for her to be alone with him. She hated him he'd be bothering her and I couldn't let Clara get away with this. . .

"Hey guys I got the best idea!"

**The endingof this summer is near, finally the climax has arrived and a plan has been thought of. I don't know why I'm so Again comment review, ask questions, I'll answer anything. Hope you're enjoying the story Lots exciting things to happen in the next summer. **

**Alot of Funny team moments and all the guys and Sunshine really growing up and seeing what its like. Have a wonderful long weekend :) 3**


	25. Chapter 25: The weirdest Day ever

**Wonderful readers, I have introduced someone BACK into the story and I'm excited for you to read their moment together It's a bit different from how they had been treating her but I think its cute. . .you know what I'm not going to spoil it. **

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, to answer the question asked by one of the guest reviewers- I will not be writing about the school year just the next summer, however in their senior year I will be writing near the end of the school year then through the summer :) **

**Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Sandlot, that honor belongs to someone else. **

SUNSHINE POV

"I thought you were dating Benny?"

"I am!"

"No shes not."

"Burn in hell Phillips!"

"Miss Spena."

"Oh Shut it Kelly!"

"Manners!"

"You wanna see manners?!"

"Sunshine calm the heck down!"

"Leave her alone Andrew this is hilarious."

"What does Benny see in you?"  
"To hell if I know."

"Shut it."

this had been going on for ten minutes, the random people commenting, phillips pissing me off and all started because Phillips had kissed my hand as told to by Mrs. Kelly. It had been going on for another two weeks this stupid class, the boys became more and more odd.

Next week was a dance and I was dreading every moment of it. I tried to talk to Benny and the guys but they seemed keen on me going.

That made me worried, did they want me to be girly? Of course not that'd be ridiculous.

Recently however they haven't been trying to get me to play ball, and when I do its always cut short.

This just made me more irritable, playing baseball was calming to me and I haven't had that escape for the past two days since they said I should spend it trying to convince Clara I had friends at the class and I spent it talking to some of the girls in class.

"Toni." Phillips said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the crowd.

"What?" I demanded glaring at him  
"Will you stop it? Benny is not gonna save you from this, you're going to that dance and you better just suck it up." he said. "And I'm taking you out tonight."

"Over your dead body."

"You mean, over _your _dead body." he said raising his eyebrow.

"No I got it right." I said he rolled his eyes and let my arm go.

"Look Toni, I know I am not your choice for a date, but we both know that you're not getting out of this no matter what. Can't you just enjoy it?" he asked taking a step closer to me.

"I'm sorry I can't enjoy doing something I'm forced to do." I said. He glared at me for a moment then it melted away as he came closer to me. My back against the wall I had no where to go but I was ready to hit him if he did anything too forward.

"Come on Toni, I know that Your mom doesn't-"

"_She's not my mom_." I hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"I know that she doesn't like Benny, but she likes me-"

"Stop right there Phillips, we've been over this, I will never date you, I love Benny."  
"If I were you I'd be a little nicer to me, My mom and your mom-" I glared at him so he corrected himself "Clara, are friends, and it would be horrible if I were to slip something about you and Benny meeting up. That's right I know all about it."  
"You wouldn't." I challenged him. He smirked.

"Your right I wouldn't, as long as you don't piss me off." I glared at him, Phillips was cold. "So I don't tell them about you and Benny as long as you play the happy girlfriend of mine and go to the dance and on a date with me tonight, do we have a deal." I sighed heavily and he knew my answer. "Bitchin." he smiled and pressed his lips to mine in a forceful painful kiss that pushed my lips back against my teeth. I pushed him off of me right away, thankful that years of swinging a bat and pitching had given me muscles and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand then promptly spitting on the ground hitting his pant leg.

"Screw you Phillips." I whispered and then left.

I felt defeated. I needed to see Benny, and talk about this, I couldn't ditch Phillips he'd tell her and then she would make sure we moved away. But I couldn't be with Phillips, ew. I sulked in the back of the class, I regretted going to dinner with Phillips tonight but at least I could see Benny in between. I hurried out of the class pulling off my dress as I ran through the hall. When I got outside Benny wasn't there, so I ran to the sandlot where the boys weren't there either.

Then I heard voices coming from the treehouse. I climbed up the ladder and tried to open the hatch but it was blocked, probably ham sitting on it or something. I slammed my hand on the hatch to get their attention but it was awkward with one arm and didn't make much impact.

"I'm telling you this is the only way-"

"You're gonna get caught Benny-"  
"No I won't trust me-"

"Benny Toni will know-"

"No she won't as long as you all keep your mouths shut!"

"Benny if you're caught you're gonna get you head beat in." laughter.

"You all will more then me!"

I stopped listening to them wanting in on what it was they were doing and rammed my fist into the wood.

"GUYS!" I yelled. It was silent and I heard shuffling around. "Guys open the door!"

"I'll meet you done there okay?" Benny called from inside. I rolled my eyes and climbed down the ladder anyways, waiting on the ground with my arms crossed.

It was five minutes before Benny jumped down to greet me with a hug.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hey, so why can't I go into the tree house?" I asked raising my eyebrow, he pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking.

"Its not that you can't go up there.. . ." he said.

'Okay then lets go up. . ." I said walking towards the ladder again. When he suddenly jumped in front of me.

"NO! You can't go up there!"

"Benny you're sending me mixed signals."

"Sorry it's just that its guy stuff you know?"

"Right." I said skeptically.

"How was cotillion class?" he asked quickly.

"Horrible as usual, what were you guys talking about up there?"  
"What? Nothing." he looked back at the tree house then back at me "What? Nothing, I mean what did you hear?"

"Not much, but what are you doing that'll get your head beat in?"  
"OH that! Well that's just a prank we're planning on Phillips." he said, it was casual so it wasn't a lie but I knew it wasn't the whole truth.

"well you can't prank him without my help." I said.

"Uh, can't let you in on it, its something that's going to happen in the boys changeroom next year."  
"I can't know what it is?"  
"Still working out the bugs." he smiled brightly the kind of smile that is so big its condescending.

"Benny what are you-'

"Oh look its there's a hole in the outfield." he said rushing past me towards left field.

"Benny you're acting insane." I said following behind him.

"No I'm not, look at this its a crater!"

"there's no hole!" I said.

"But there's ant hills." he said.

"What?" he ran over and pulled me with him pointing out a small ant hill on the ground where two ants were carrying a crumb of food.

"Look at that, we're going to be infested, lets get a shovel and move it!"  
"Benny its not a big deal, just" I pushed my foot over the hill destroying it."

"I guess that's one way to do it." he said, Benny was flustered and fidgeting all over the place, muttering to himself.

"benny why are you being so squirrly?"  
"I'm not!" he laughed moving around me and bent down to play with some of the grass that had sprouted up.

"Benny can you stop for a second? I need to tell you something." I said Benny stood up and looked at me raising an eyebrow.

I wanted to tell him that Phillips had kissed me and I was supposed to go on a "date" with hims tonight.

"Look Phillips-"  
"Oh Sunshine don't worry he won't see it coming." he said.

"What? No I was gonna say-"

"Oh look there she is!" Squints said running up to me and slinging his arm over my shoulder. "We've been looking all over for you."

"You knew I was down here. . . " I said.

"Pfft that was like three hours ago, or three minutes ago who can keep track of time anymore?" Smalls said laughing nervously. I gave them all confused looks as they began to talk at once.

"Okay what the hell is going on?!" I demanded.

"Nothing!" they chorused together.

"Then can we just play some ball?" I asked. They looked at one another and then looked down.

"We can't today." Yeah yeah said.

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We just have something else to do." I got it, they didn't want to tell me, I huffed.

"Alright fine, Benny can I talk to you for a second then."  
"Sunshine, look we need to get going right now, I'll see you tomorrow I promise." he said hurriedly.

"Why can't I go with you?" I asked, teammates don't keep secrets what is it they're planning?

"Cause we're talking boy stuff, something not made for girls ears." Ham said. That was lame.

"You guys tell me which girls are developing nicely and you can't. . .you know what Okay whatever but Benny I really need to tell you something."  
"Just tell me tomorrow." he said waving his hand.

Oh he did not just wave me off.

I glared at them and they all seemed shocked by my look.

"Fine don't tell me, whatever." I said turning and walking away.

"Come on Toni don't be like that." Ham called but the boys stopped him, but no one stopped me from walking out of the sandlot and storming home. I passed by Tommy who was running with something in his hands, it looked like clothing or something, he didn't even bother to slow down when I said hi.

It doesn't matter if they don't tell me whats going on.

I'll find out.

When I got home I noticed Clara's car wasn't in the drive way, someone elses was.

I walked in the door and called out.

"Dad?"

"Toni? I'm in here!" he called from the kitchen.

"Why are you home so early-" I was cut off when I walked into the kitchen and saw all the pictures on the table. He sat there with his head in his hands his hair had never been so disarray. "Dad are you okay?" I asked. He sighed and nodded beginning to pick up the pictures. I sat in the chair across from him and picked one up.

It was him and my mom, they looked to be eighteen or so, my mom really was beautiful, my dad was in a baseball uniform. . .

"You played baseball?" I asked shocked. He nodded.

"I met your mom at a game, her brother was on my team." he said taking the picture from me and looking at it.

I took another one and looked at it, I could see her face a little more clearly now.

"I look just like her. . ." I breathed.

"Not quite see you don't have the freckle below your nose like she did and when you smile you eyes get two crinkles not three, and you're not as tall as she was, plus your hair is darker, her hair was just a shade dark enough not to be considered blonde. Your mother had a scar on her eyebrow too, too plae to see in normal light you had to look close it was the shape of a snowman because she scratched too much when she had the chicken pox."

"You remember an awful lot about her." I said.

"I love her.' he looked at me for only a moment before he looked away.

"You mean _loved_ right?" \

"Huh?"

"You said you love her, you mean loved right?"  
"Oh yeah right, I loved her, she's not here anymore and I love Clara now." he said. I wanted to ask why, I noticed that Clara and my mom really didn't look anything alike, my mom was brunette and Clara blonde, my mom looked casual, Clara very classy. My mom was stunning, a natural beauty where I wasn't exactly sure what clara actually looked like under all the makeup.

"So mom, and you met at a baseball game."

"Yes, I was playing left and I jumped into the stands to catch the ball and landed right on her." he chuckled remembering. "I asked her out and you know what she did? Turned me down flat."

"Really?"  
"Yes, she was on a date with someone else."

"So how did you get her to go out with you?" I asked, this was the most my dad had ever talked about my mom, and I was eager to hear more about her.

"Well I didn't give up, the next time she came to the game I asked her again and she said no. it went on for a while until I tricked her into it. You see your mother was very competitive, I asked if she wanted to learn how to play and she said no, so I told her that it was okay, stupid of me to think she could even play. So she bet me, if she could hit it then I was to never talk to her again, and if she didn't she had to go out on a date with me."  
"And she missed?"  
"No she missed on purpose." he smiled brightly leaning back and thinking about that day I guess.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because she asked for one more pitch after the bet was done, and she nailed me right in the eye."

"Ouch." I laughed.

He picked up another picture and sighed throwing it back into the box.

"Why do you have all the pictures out?" I asked.

He looked towards the doorway as if expecting Clara to be standing there, when he saw that she wasn't he responded.

"Our Anniversary is on the 16th." he explained pointing to the calendar.

"Of August?" I asked. He nodded. I walked over to the calender and saw that the sixteenth was in a week, it was the day of the dance. . . not only that the sixteenth is when Benny and I got together.

"We share the same-!" I started then cut short.

"Share the same what?' he asked raising his eyebrow. Think think think, Toni. He can't know about Benny I'm sure Clara told him about him, nothing but bad things and I wasn't supposed to be on the team or know them or anything.

"Uh important date, the sixteenth is also the day of the dance." I said.

"Oh right Clara told me about the dance, I hope you and Andrew have a good time. He'll be good for you after what happened with that kid, Brody?"  
"Benny." I whispered putting my head down. My dad mistook my reaction as terror rather then sadness.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you right? Clara told me about him touching you."

"No I'm fine." I answered.

"Clara told me you were doing a lot better, she also said that you seemed a lot happier too, I'm glad to hear it." I nodded just wanting the talk of Clara to stop.

"Dad, Benny never hurt me, and he wouldn't." I said slowly.

"I don't know him, but from what your mom tells me that he violated you-"  
"Shes not- Dad Benny didn't-am I still grounded?"

"Oh, no I don't think so you should ask your mom."

Mom. That word just cut through the air, Clara was not my mom, that woman in the picture was my mom, the same pictures my dad was scrambling to place back in the box when Clara's car could be heard coming into the driveway.

"MAX!?" (A/N I honestly don't remember If I named Him or not, but if I have his new name is Max. just so theres no confusion. Sorry ;$)

"In here." he said shoving the box under the sink and turning around.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're home we're leaving in a few moments, oh dear is that what you're wearing you can't wear that." she had walked right past me and into my dads awaiting arms.

"I just got home I was about to get changed, Toni when will you be ready?" he asked Clara looked back at me with a surprised look on her face, the sad thing is that she really didn't know I was there.

Clara always walked like she had blinders on.

"Oh Toni why don't you go get changed and brush your hair we'll leave in a few minutes oh Andrew is so excited that you agreed."  
"I never agreed! You just decided for me to go." it came out before I could stop it, I couldn't help with my attitude around her, no matter who was watching.

"Toni watch your tone." My dad warned, Clara gave me a smug look one that made me want to slap it right off her face. Instead I headed up to my room and locked the door.

Without thinking I hopped out the window and down the roof.

I jumped the hedge and went to Benny's front door, I was hoping that whatever it was making him so weird was over with. I knocked and when the door opened to brilliant smell of a home cooked meal filled my senses.

"Benny!" His mom called right away. "How are you Sunshine?" she asked.

"I'm well."  
"Come in.'

"Oh no I"m not staying I just wanted to talk to Benny about something."

"Oh okay that's alright then, BENNY!"

Benny came into view still not changed out of his dirty baseball clothes

"Mom, okay I seriously can't figure out how to tie this thing can you please help. . .oh hey Sunshine." he said his voice faltering as he quickly stuffed something into his back pocket.

"Hey benny can I talk to you for a second."  
"Yeah sure." he said closing the door and joining me on the porch. "What are ya doing here?"

"I just need to tell you something."

he looked behind me and started to shuffle on his feet.

"Uh can it wait?"  
"No I need to tell you now-"  
"Hey Sunshine!" Smalls said walking up the steps.

"Hey smalls and guys..." I said seeing the rest of them following in behind him.

"SUNSHINE!" they chorused like it was rehearsed, dull and strained.

"Toni's here, why is toni here?" Ham asked through gritted, forcefully smiling teeth. Turning to Benny almost like it was his fault, out of the corner of my eye I saw Benny shrug and give him the look that said _its not my fault _

"Toni, the boys need to talk to Benny." Ham said to me.

"Yeah okay, I get it guy time and all but I just need to tell him one thing-"  
"Oh it can wait till tomorrow, we have some serious manly bonding to do." Grover said

I pushed him and he fell off the porch into Benny's mom's garden.

"Yeah Manly."

"Sunshine I promise to see you tomorrow, just really need to talk to the guys." he said his hands on my shoulders pushing me back slightly.

I was slightly hurt, I wanted to talk to Benny but he couldn't even take a second to talk to me. It was important to me and I knew it would be to him if her knew what it was. I was going on a date with phillips tonight and Benny should know about it. But instead he didn't want to hear it, so I turned and left. A sorry look coming from smalls.

"I know." he whispered to me as I passed him. I turned to look at him, his expression telling me he knew where I was going to be tonight. I watched as the rest of the boys headed inside. "I'll tell him Toni, when I can. It's just what we're doing in important and I don't want him distracted until we figure it out, you know he'll immediately run to come get you.'

"What is it that's so important?"

"I want to tell you but it's Benny's secret, and I don't want to chose between friends but trust me it all works out okay?"  
"What works out?"

"SMALLS!" Timmy called to him.

"Just trust me okay?" he continued to walk up the remaining steps and towards the door.

"Smalls!" I called and he turned back to me. "I trust you okay, but how did you know?"

"Yeah yeah's sister is in your class, you have someone looking out for ya now." he smiled and walked away.

That's right, yeah yeah's sister Emily was there, she was in the older class but she was still there, I guess when I ran out Phillips had let the whole group know about the outing and it somehow got to smalls.

Not really caring about what how smalls got the information, upset that they weren't telling me what was going on, and a little happy that smalls was going to talk to Benny I made my way back to my room to get ready for my horror of a night.

**Whoo hoo, Okay so that's the end of the Chapter Hope you liked it. Again thank you for the reviews you are all amazing! **

**Review and comment please and thank you :) **

**Stay Excellent!**

**-Author; Lexi- Joe. **


	26. Chapter 26: Dinner and a show

**I took a while, I know and I apologize, I didn't plan on it but I just had a lot of tryouts and such. But I got it up and my team actually got angry with me for not writing and updating so I got a good lecture as a punishment :p **

**Thank you all for reviewing and I know I must be pissing some people off with the never ending Clara drama LOL but I promise it is ending soon! Cause this segment of the story is ending soon :( **

**Thank you my beautiful readers and my wonderful reviews 3**

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Genius that is the sandlot. **

As promised my Parents were there as well as Phillips parents, they were not really what I was expecting. Although Phillips was richer then Benny was he didn't really dress the part and always looked a little odd in finer clothing, even though he was no Benny he was a baseball player and would look better in his uniform then the cotton blue shirt and black slacks he was in. His parents on the other hand looked perfectly comfortable in their clothing, although the clothing was anything but. His mom wore a tight floral printed dress and white heels that looked like a torture device, her posture perfectly straight, (probably because if she slouched a bit her dress would tear) she looked skinner then Clara but it wasn't healthy. Her hair was short in curls that brushed her shoulders, they looked soft but I was sure if touched they were rock hard from hairspray.

His dad was large and made my dad look so small if they were to stand next to each other, his face seemed to hold a constant scowl and his eyes seemed to look at everything. His hair was buzzed short, his shoulders wide and he stood to be at least seven feet tall, but his built was thinner then expected, his face adorned a small shadow of facial hair but I knew it must be hard to maintain considering the little amount of his arm I could see from under his suit was in fact covered in dark hair.

We sat at the same table, only a chair separated us from them but it felt like it was a world away.

"You're a lot prettier when you smile." Phillips said to me.

"Yeah how do I look now?" I asked shoving potatos in my mouth and opening wide. He looked away from the chewed food in my mouth.

I had learned a year back that was one thing Phillips found completely revolting, Mushed up food.

"Mature." he said looking back once I had closed my mouth. "Can just imagine what your kids will be like."

"They'll be immature, roudy troublemakers."

"Sounds like the kinds of kids my mom warns me never to hang out with."  
"No it sounds like the friends I got. I can't think of better people my kids could choose as role models then them." Phillips looked at me for a moment.

"Do you want to Marry Benny?" I glared at him, he didn't have a right to ask me a question like that.  
"Go to hell." Phillips just rolled his eyes and took a bite of his chicken.

"Look I'm just trying to make conversation, I'd rather not sit here in awkward silence for another hour. Is that not aloud."

"It's fine you're just not aloud to talk about Benny, or our relationship."

"Why not?"  
"Cause its non of your damn business." I whispered harshly so our parents wouldn't hear. "And keep your mouth shut about him will you? I'm here now keep your end of the deal."  
"You're the one that brought up the sandlot boys." he smirked knowing he had won this argument.

"Look I would really like to get through this without throwing my glass at you." I said holding up the glass of water and swirling the liquid around.

"Am I really that horrible?"

"You have to ask?"

"Spena, I'm trying okay? The least you can do is do the same." I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Fine you wanna talk-" I looked over to see our parents lost in their own conversation clearly not caring what we were doing as long as I wasn't holding him by the throat threatening his life. "Why do you hate Benny?"

"Why do you like him?"  
"Are you jealous of him?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he sneered.

"I would never be jealous of Rodriguez."

"Then whats wrong with him?"

"He's stuck up."  
"No he's not."  
"If you're gonna get defensive and angry about my answer then why ask?"

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand for him to continue.

"Rodriguez is cocky, he knows hes the best and he uses it to brag and humiliate other people including me."  
"He's not stuck up or cocky, Benny is confident, and if you knew him you would also know that he doesn't see himself as the best, I have never heard him call himself captain of the team or even admit to being a legend. . . okay maybe a few times but he does it in a joking manner. Benny is humble."

my voice was low in fear that someone might hear what we're saying, Phillips seemed to take in what I was saying but didn't change his view on Benny. A few minutes of silence passed as we ate.

"I'm probably gonna pick you up at seven thirty or something." He said suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at him.

"for the dance." he explained quickly.

"Oh right, okay." I said not wanting to think about how my anniversary with Benny was going to be celebrated with Phillips, in a dress, in a ball room rather than with Benny in jeans and on the sandlot.

"There's no getting out of it."  
"I never said I was trying to get out of it."

"Give it up Spena I know you and your losers are planning something." He said I ignored the fact that he called them losers and didn't say a word. I didn't want to admit to him that in fact we had no plan to get me out of it. So I sat there and just listened to Phillips drone on and on about his own teams accomplishments and then tried to get through his moms gushing about how cute a couple we made, the only thing I succeeded in is not tipping over the table when they began to talk about Benny in a horrible way and punching out Phillips when I saw his smirk.

I was wondering what the boys were doing and why they were keeping secrets from me, I knew it would be stupid to think the worse but I just couldn't help it the way they talked made me think that there was another person in the picture, they said I would be angry or upset about what they were doing, was Benny planning on breaking up with me?

No, no that can't be it.

Or can it. . . god damn it.

BENNY POV

"Smalls this doesn't show anything." squints complained flipping through the map.

"well sorry." Smalls droned out, while fiddling with the watches on the table with Yeah yeah. "I didn't know that there was a high definition map I could get."

"Look we'll figure it out okay, just keep working." Ham said as he looked over the map with squints.

"We only have a few days, as long as Sunshine doesn't find out about this then it'll all work out." I said.

"I still don't get why you don't just tell her Benny."  
"Oh come on, she wouldn't handle it well at all she'd freak."

"Yeah especially since Luna is involved." Timmy said.

"Luna is involved." Tommy repeated, out of habit.

"Look Luna apologized for everything and I think that once Sunshine sees how everything goes she won't even care." I replied.

"You sure Toni won't come in and see all this?" Grover asked looking out the window.

"Nah, she's busy tonight." smalls said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, his face went from happy to completely worried. "Smalls?" I asked getting up from the floor.

"Uh, Benny look, Sunshine, kinda has a date tonight. . . with Phillips."

"WHAT!" I demanded, a date with Phillips. What the hell is that supposed to mean she just decided to go out with him, our sworn enemy.

"Benny look it's not that bad."  
'Not that bad?! Smalls shes on a date with Phillips, the boy that has been after her from day one the one that is trying to steal her away from me, and she's on a date with him and you say its not that bad?!"

"Benny you really think she went on her own free will.?"  
"Well if she didn't then why didn't she tell me?!"

"Benny she tried!" smalls said getting up to raising his voice at me.

"No she-" I stopped with my yelling immediately. "Oh man, that's what she wanted to tell me isn't it?"

"yeah." Smalls said I rubbed my face with my hands.

"And I completely ignored her." I groaned, I was an ass. "She probably hates me right now."

"Benny I don't think that girl is capable of hating you." Ham said from his spot on the bed.

"I still need to see her."  
"Why?" Grover asked.

"When you get a girl you'll understand." I said heading towards the door.

"Benny!" Smalls said once I was in the hallway.

"yeah smalls?"  
"Just don't tell her whats going on, even if she seems to be upset or angry, cause like you said everything will work out. And she won't be mad when its all over. I tell you because you're my best friend, and Sunshine is another one of my best friends, you both talk to me and I know that you guys can never be torn apart by something like this so just wait it out okay?"

"Thanks man." I smiled.

"Sunshine ain't gonna be mad alright?"

"yeah I hear yah, but I still think I gotta go see her." I said going to down the stairs.

"Wait smalls, where is this _date?_" I asked him.

"Renoldies." he said. Fancy of course he would take her there.

Part of me always wondered if Toni would be better off with someone like Phillips, not phillips, but someone like him.

Someone at the same status as her with money. I know that she would never do that but I always wondered if it would be easier on her, Clara would be off her back she'd have freedom, and maybe a little less bruises. She never talks about when Clara hits her, not really but I know that I'm usually the subject when it happens. I love Sunshine and she says that its her fault when she is hit and not mine. But I can't help but wonder.

Walking past the window in Renoldies I can see Sunshine sitting a table away from the window.

Like an idiot I begin to walk past the window multiple times hoping to catch her attention, she faces the window and phillips back is to me, however Phillips parents are towards me and her parents backs are turned, Phillips parents will recognize me a lot better so I have to get Sunshine's attention without drawing the eye of Mr. and Mrs. Phillips.

I start with a casual walk.

Sunshine is eating and looking at Phillips with hardly any interest.

The second time I add a little jump to my step.

Sunshine is glaring down at her food.

The third time I swing my arms over dramatically.

Sunshine is looking at her parents.

The fourth I decide to take a risk and leap in front of the window.

I don't get to see what she's doing cause I don't land properly and fall to the ground.

The fifth I am walking backwards

Sunshine is glaring at Phillips now.

The sixth I decide to do some salsa moves across the walkway.

Sunshine is now hissing at phillips.

The seventh I feel like an idiot because I notice the family sitting right in front of the window is staring at me.

I suddenly realize how stupid this whole thing is and go for plan B.

The rich may eat here but people like us, work here.

"Hello sir how many?" the Host asks as I walk in the door. When he looks up her sneers at my appearance in jeans and a white t-shirt. "Sorry this establishment is black tie."

"Look I just need to talk to my girlfriend." I said, from the entrance I can't see her, but it doesn't matter he doesn't seem to believe me anyways.

"Yes well I'm very sorry but to interrupt someones dinner is highly rude and I suggest you-"  
"Look, she's my girl, she's in there and she's with someone she can't stand, you believe in chivalry don't ya, well think of me as her knight in shining armor here to save her." He's not impressed with my answer and again orders me to leave.

"Eh Rodriguez!" a voice calls.

"Johnny!" I smile as the waiter and my good friend Johnny comes over to me clasping my hand and then my back in a friendly man hug.

"Johnathon do you, know him?" the stuck up host asks wrinkling his nose at me. He's blonde his hair slicked back so much it looks almost like its part of his scalp, the monkey suit he's in looks really uncomfortable and itchy, which I'm sure it is, no wonder he's so cranky.

"Hey, Parnassus this is my Buddy Benny, you know Benny the jet?" Johnny asks with a bright smile.

"Oh yes, my apologizes Mr. Jet." Parnassus says, in a monotone, yeah he's not sorry.

"So what are you doing here?" Johnny asks me.

"Sunshine is here and I need to talk to her."  
"Oh yeah bud, I saw her with Phillips, been watching them looks like she's having a horrible time." that makes me feel better although I knew she would be it was still nice to hear.

"Yeah look Johnny I need to talk to her."

"Of course, come on I'll set you up."

"Excuse me Johnathon we still have a reputation to uphold, tie is required." Parnassus says from his podium. I sigh and stuff my hands in my back pockets slouching lazily.

"Come on Parnassus-"  
"Wait." I say suddenly feeling the odd soft fabric of the tie I had shoved into my pocket when I saw Sunshine earlier. I pulled it out from my pocket and slung it around my neck and tied it rather pathetically. "This work for you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Annoyed and clearly defeated he scoffs and waves his hand telling me to go in. I smiled and followed Johnny to the kitchen.

"Is that The jet I see?" Mike asks.

"Is that The tank I see?" I ask as he comes out from behind the counter. Mike was another friend of mine that was twenty four and head chef here, he was a real talent with food. He leaves his station and comes over to greet me.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I just want to talk to Sunshine."  
"She's here?" he asks in shock.

"Yeah table 11." John said.  
"Oh the one that asked is she could have sushi well done?"  
"That's my girl." I smiled shrugging, only Toni.

"Yeah I'm gonna set him all up okay?" John asks Mike nods and points to the back room where I follow Johnny into.

"Alright put this on, you and Milos are about the same size and he's not here today." he said handing me a jacket and then some larger pants that will slide over my jeans.

"Okay now to fix this." he says once I have the jacket on, and then takes my tie and ties it properly for me.

"Thanks."

"Okay now, just walk past her, when you serve the water whisper to her that you want to talk to her."  
"What? Phillips will see me."  
"Trust me they won't even know you're there wait for my signal."

"Whats the signal?"

"You'll know it." he smiled and then walked out of the room. I followed was given a towel for my arm and a tray with a pitcher of water on it. I walked out the servers door and saw that Sunshine's table was right in the middle of the room. I watched as Johnny nodded at me, so I started walking around carefully actually filling glasses for some people that called me to their attention. I made my round and ended up almost directly behind Toni's table keeping my back to them, when I heard a shatter, Johnny had "tripped" and dropped a bunch of glasses on the floor, including his own jug of water that had found its contents on Claras head. Everyone turned to see the commotion, Toni was half out of her seat at the noise but I then noticed her shaking shoulders she was trying so hard not to laugh at the scene.

"You idiot!" Clara shrieked at John who was stuttering out apologies to her as Phillip's dad and Toni's dad got angry at him, Phillips joined in jumping out of his seat as Clara and Mrs. Phillips tried to clean up Clara as she shrieked and cried about her hair, makeup and dress.

I walked up behind Toni when she sat down crossing her arms just watching the scene unfold as other in the restaurant got in on it. I began to casually fill her glass over her shoulder she didn't even seem to notice, laughing at Clara telling people not to touch her, until I found myself whispering in her ear.

"Excuse me miss, but a very handsome man will be waiting for you by the restrooms, he claims to be your boyfriend. Shall I tell him to get lost?" I asked. Toni tensed at my words, but I knew it wasn't from worry that I 'caught' her it was from shock. She turned her head slightly to look at me.  
"Benny?" she whispered "What are you doing?" she asked. I looked to see Johnny being helped out by a fellow waiter and a customer trying to calm everyone down to no avail.

"Two minutes." I whispered back and then disappeared right before Phillips turned back around.

I waited outside the bathrooms for Toni to show up, the jacket now draped over my left arm and the tie untied and hanging from my neck. It had been over ten minutes and I was starting to doubt she was going to show up when I saw her manuvering her way through the tables.

I didn't get to say anything her pace was quick and she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom, I didn't mind it was the boys room, but I minded that Toni was in there.

"AH A GIRL!" a kid about ten or so yelled as he drew his zipper up as fast as he could and ran from the bathroom.

"Benny what is this?" she asked gesturing to me.

"Uh this is the boys room." I said holding her shoulders and twirling her around towards the door she pushed off my hands.

"You know what I mean, what the hell are you doing? Do you know what happens if Clara, or phillips, even if my dad sees you?"

"Good thing I'm such a sneaky little devil."  
"Benny seriously what are you doing here?" she asked her voice no longer tight and quick but more relaxed.

"I was worried that you felt like I ignored you and were still mad at me." she sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist in a tight hug.

"In order to _still _be mad at you, I would have to _have _been mad at you." she said then pulled away.

"It's just I'm sorry I ignored you."  
"Benny I don't even care about that, but what is it you guys are keeping from me?" she asked. I sucked in a breath.

"Toni I want to tell you, really I do, I just can't but I promise that its nothing bad."  
"Why can't I know?" she asked throwing her hands in the air I knew she was frustrated with us she hated when people didn't tell her things but she would just have to deal with it.

"Look Toni, the reason we're not telling you is because it has to do with you, it's a surprise." I smiled.

"I hate surprises." she muttered.

"Well thats just too damn bad now isn't it."  
I laughed and pulled her to me quickly so she bumped against my body.

"So its nothing bad?"  
"No, well not in our eyes."

"Benny!" she whined.

"Sorry but I ain't telling you sunshine." she rolled her eyes and huffed but nodded.

"Fine guess I'll have to beat it out of ham or something."  
"Bitching." I smiled and gave her a soft lingering kiss, that I hoped would have her melt into my arms but she pushed me away.

"Nuh uh, nope." she said moving away from me.

"What?"

"You are not kissing me and trying to make a romantic moment in a boys bathroom are you?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I chuckled.

"Well its been my dream." I joked she rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom, I followed closely behind and we looked out to see if the coast was clear before slipping into the hall.

"So you're not mad?"  
'How can I be mad when you did that just to make sure I wasn't?" she said plucking at the collar of my shirt.

"Well madame, I think your date is awaiting you with baited breasts." that made her burst into laughter and I had to cover her mouth with my hand to keep her quiet and not draw so much attention to us.

"I don't think that's the proper saying Benny." she said calming herself down. I shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Either way Phillips is bound to come looking for you soon so you better go." I saw a man turn to corner and I moved away from her quickly.

"Its just a random guy." she said so I moved back to her. "Don't make me go back in there." she complained.

"It can't be that bad."

"You wanna put on this dress and pretend to like Phillips?"  
"Nah, I make an ugly girl." that made her smile the bright smile I love so much, the smile only I can bring to her face.

Sunshine is more then just some girl to me, more then some girl I met when I was thirteen. I love her, and I want to be with her, no other girl I know plays baseball, not boys anyways. Everyone would tease me and say I had no time for girls and I promised myself I would never let a girl distract me and then Sunshine came and I didn't need to be distracted because she had told herself the same thing about boys, she came into my life for a reason and for what ever reason that was I was happy.

"Go, I'll see you when you get home okay?" I asked and she nodded, leaning up she pressed her soft lips to mine for a moment and then was gone.

I made it out of the restaurant easily without anyone seeing me, when I stepped out the door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Benny Rodriguez, you and Toni are together I take it yes?"

…...

**So there it is, just a little fun Chapter really no drama or anything I thought it was cute :p **

**Anyways thanks again to the reviews, unfortunately this segment of the story will be over VERY soon and then comes Junior year. **

**Although I think some of you might want this year to come to an end already :p **

**Review and comment and thank you to those who already have you're amazing! **

**I'll Update soon**

**Author- L.J Makay. **


End file.
